The Cherished Star
by PeevesParadox2
Summary: A mysterious prophecy comes to life in Harry Potter's final year. Written by Valancy and Maranda Before Half Blood Prince was released
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-  
  
It was a bright late summer morning when Professor Albus Dumbledore had entered into Severus Snape's office. More than likely to tell him who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be; though Snape did hope that Dumbledore would have come to his senses and realized that he, Professor Severus Snape was the only wizard qualified to receive the position.  
  
"Good, morning Severus. I bring you good news." Dumbledore said as he entered his private office and taking a seat on a comfy black velvet chair.  
  
"Really? Is it by chance regarding the open position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked with a hopeful raised brow.  
  
"Yes, yes, it is indeed, Severus." Dumbledore replied looking at the floor thoughtfully.  
  
"So? You have looked at my application for the job this year haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have looked at all the applicants, and I have made a decision of whom it will be."  
  
"And?" Snape asked hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't keep him in suspense much longer since he still had some last minute details to attend to before the students began to arrive.  
  
"I have chosen Maunrose Weiss. You must remember her mother?"  
  
Snape nodded numbly, though respectfully, even though he was disappointed that yet again he will have to suffer through another ill qualified wizard teaching the job he should have always had.   
  
"Well, Severus, I must be off." Dumbledore said as he rose out of the chair and made his way to the door. "Oh and Severus, I have also come to ask you to show Professor Weiss around since she is coming from America and does not know Hogwarts. You will do this, won't you?"  
  
Snape, though displeased knew better than to say no . . . for the Headmaster would have found a way to make him do it anyway. He gave a short nod and said, "Yes, Headmaster, as you wish."   
  
"Very good Severus, thank you . . . I'll see you at dinner." As the door closed behind him, Snape, couldn't help but to bury his face in his hands, this was to be much worse than the years before. This was a bad omen.   
  
Maunrose was a very talented witch, a gift she had inherited from her mother's side. Both her parents had nurtured and encouraged her special gift. She had not attended Hogwarts, but she knew several of the teachers there.   
  
Albus Dumbledore, had been the headmaster when her mother was a student there. He had written to Maunrose earlier in the summer and asked she to lend her creative expertise to the post, and she had accepted with great enthusiasm.   
  
However, now that her first day of ever teaching anywhere loomed so very close, she began to get nervous. She doubted her abilities, and began to wonder if she should send an owl explaining that she could not take the position.   
  
Her father had reassured her, "Maunrose, Dumbledore trusts in your abilities. Otherwise, he would not have asked you to come."   
  
Maunrose stopped pacing and sat down, musing on these remembered words. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, murmuring to herself that her father was right. She opened her eyes and looked to the window, gazing out at the vibrant splashes of color in her garden. It had been like her mother's. She watched the golden rays of the evening sun fade in the sky, and hoped she knew what she was doing.   
  
Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door. "Just a moment!" Maunrose said, startled looking at the clothes and items that she was trying to pack in an orderly fashion, for the fifth time.  
  
When she opened the door there stood her father. "Dad! What are you? ...."  
  
"I've come to help you pack!" He said grinning wide at her before engulfing her in one huge bear hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Let me guess, you're on your tenth attempt and are sure that you are forgetting something?"  
  
Maunrose smiled pleadingly at her father rolling her eyes, "Oh Dad! I'll have you know that it is only my second attempt." She said crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
To which her father laughed at and made himself welcome. "You, know you never were a good liar, and you never could pack your own bags. Oh! And speaking of forgetting something, I found this." He said holding up a sneakascope.  
  
She blushed as she took it from him, "Thanks I've been looking all over for that."  
  
Maunrose's father, Patrick Weiss, was not a wizard and had made his living as a career military soldier, he had met and fell in love with her mother Caristella, when he had been stationed in England. The fact that her mother had been a witch had never bothered him, if anything he seemed to love her more for it. They had a short romance and courtship that lead to their marriage.  
  
The sneakascope had belonged to her mother, though it had never worked her mother liked to have it around since she had been an auror for the Ministry of Magic. It was the only thing that they still had of hers. Maunrose, closed her eyes as she gently caressed it against her cheek. She had lost her mother when she was nine, killed by a group of Deatheaters, followers of the Dark Lord.   
  
Maunrose and her father had spent the day in Diagon Alley, only to return finding the black mark hovering over the charred remnants of their home. With her mother murdered, and every possession lost, she and her father moved to America.  
  
Patrick knew that his wife would have wanted their daughter to be brought up as a witch, so he sent her to the best Magical Learning schools in America. Maunrose had studied very hard, because she wanted to be just like her mother. She wanted to make her proud, wherever she was . . .   
  
"Maunrose, are you going to hold that thing all night, or are you going to come and learn to finally pack your bags like this old army pro?" Her father asked standing by the mound of books and clothes on her bed.  
  
She smiled as she replied, "All right, I'm coming. Sorry, I was just thinking of mom."  
  
Her father smiled with a hint of sadness in his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Do you remember when you tried to teach her how to fry an omelet?" Maunrose asked, beginning to giggle.  
  
Her mother, could scare some of the most talented wizards with her magical abilities and conjure up a spell in the blink of an eye, but when it came to doing muggle things, she had two left feet.  
  
"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Patrick said, rolling his eyes. "It was a bad idea from the beginning, and all hers, I might add. Why she thought you had to not only flip over the egg but the pan it was cooking in, I have no idea" The two of them were laughing hysterically. "I kept telling her she didn't have to, but she was bent on it . . . remember how stubborn she was?"  
  
Maunrose nodded her head, still laughing.  
  
"She got so terrified when the fire department showed up, thought for sure they would cart her off, for illegally cooking an egg or something like that. Her face was classic when they left, about fainted in my arms." Their laughter was making it hard for them to fold clothes. "When the microwave came out, she refused to go near it, she was always mumbling something about black magic and how it just was against the nature of the universe." He continued to laugh. As he remembered more of his dear wife, the laughter faded away. "I miss her pretty badly sometimes."  
  
Maunrose, turning serious, hugged her father and said in a soothing voice, "I do too, but I still think she looks in on us every now and then."  
  
Her father smiled, and went back to packing his daughter's things. "So, are you nervous?"  
  
"About what? Teaching? Or going back?" She asked handing him a few books.  
  
"Both."  
  
"No, not at all." She replied shaking her head and turning away, blushing slightly.  
  
Her father looked up at her. "Yep, bad liar."  
  
She rolled her eyes and smiled. "All right maybe a little bit anxious, and excited, I haven't been in England since . . . well, it'll be good to see how the magic world is over there."  
  
"You do know that Dark Lord is back, don't you?" Her father spoke with an undertone of fear.  
  
"Yes, I saw that."  
  
"Promise me that you'll watch your back."  
  
"Dad? I'll have Uncle Albus, right there looking after me. And Hagrid, not to mention Moody . . ."  
  
Her father grabbed her arms and asked again this time more demandingly,  
  
"_PROMISE ME_!"  
  
Maunrose looked into her father's fear-stricken eyes. She knew how he must feel, having lost the love of his life. He was afraid he might lose her too. Taking a deep breath she replied, "All right . . . I promise. And like I said you know Uncle Albus wouldn't let anything happen to me. It'll be fine, Dad . . . really."   
  
Her father looked at her for a moment and then nodding his head released her and the rest of the night they packed her bags in silence. Her father wasn't the type to get so worried like this and she wondered just how bad it could be, with the Dark Lord being back, surely he had given up searching.  
  
When morning came, Patrick was there to walk Maunrose to the top of the hill, where she would take a portkey to King's Cross, in London. From there, she would enter onto platform 9 ¾, and travel the Hogwarts express, just as her mother had done.  
  
Her mother had often talked about the Hogwarts express, Maunrose had hoped one day ride it, but the time never came. Seeing how she had not done so as a child, Maunrose had asked Professor Dumbledore, if she could come to Hogwarts by the train.  
  
Patrick threw a sidelong gaze at his daughter. She really was a lovely woman. She took after her mother, in fact she was almost the spitting image.   
  
She was tall and slender, though not rail-thin. Her eyes were a startling blue, like a crisp autumn-morning sky. Her hair was a honey-brown, and streamed down below her shoulders in soft waves.   
  
She was like him, personality wise, in that she was always so ready and willing to face any challenge. Though she was nervous and scared, like him, she would always take a deep breath and hold her head up high, ready to face whatever challenge lay ahead.   
  
Reaching the top of the hill, they spotted an old broken telephone receiver, laying on the ground surrounded by a patch of tall grass, it was her Portkey.   
  
She turned to face her father. "Dad, I'll be fine. I promise, no worries, all right?"   
  
He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Just remember what I asked, daughter. And . . . Be careful." His voice cracking slightly.   
  
Maunrose held her father close to her for a few more moments. Then she turned and grabbed hold of her trunk. "I'll send you loads of owls, dad. Maybe you can even come for Christmas."   
  
She hugged him one last time as he said in her ear, "You'd better go."   
  
Letting go, she blew him a kiss, and grasped the telephone. She felt a tugging sensation, watching her father spin out of sight.   
  
In a few moments, she was standing outside of King's Cross Train Station. Nobody had noticed her, because in places like these, people always seem to appear out of nowhere.   
  
She proceeded to her platform, and took the barrier at a run. Her mother said it was more fun that way. Suddenly, she was in a whole new world, staring up at a bright red engine, with the name "Hogwarts Express." It was as magnificent as her mother had always described.  
  
There were students everywhere, saying goodbye to their loved ones and hello to dear friends that they had missed over the summer. The atmosphere was cheery and charged with an excited energy, which Maunrose found to be quite overwhelming and invigorating.  
  
She started to make her way to the train, through the crowds of people.  
  
"Now, you make sure to change your socks every day and don't skip your breakfast . . . " She overheard a mother telling her son, to which the son blushed, looking like he wished he was already on the train.  
  
"Oh, and then my dad took me to see the dragons and I was so scared at first. There was this really big one . . . " Said a young boy to a friend of his, obviously recounting the tales of his well-spent summer.  
  
"Oh I don't believe it! Maunrose? Maunrose Weiss?" Said a masculine voice, somewhat familiar to her.  
  
She turned around to see an old man wearing a hat that was sitting crooked on his head. His face was easy for her to recognize. "UNCLE ALASTOR!" She cried and ran to greet him. "I thought you'd be at Hogwarts! Oh this is wonderful!"  
  
Mad eye Moody grinned at her, he had always liked having her call her uncle even though he really wasn't. He gave her a hug and said, "I had heard that you was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore couldn't have picked a better one."  
  
It was then that she noticed a young man, standing next to him wearing glasses. Who was looking curious at the scene, he saw before him.  
  
"Oh! Maunrose, I'm sorry, let me introduce you to Harry Potter. And Harry, this is Professor Weiss."  
  
Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, she had never met him before, but knew his parents well. In fact there was no mistaking that this was James Potter's son. He looked just like him! Memories of his parents came flooding back to her.   
  
"Hello, Harry. It's nice to finally meet you." She replied offering her hand.  
  
Harry took her hand and shook it back, smiling he said, "Nice to meet you too. So are you really his niece?"   
  
Maunrose laughed and said, "No, not really, but he is as dear to me as any uncle could ever be." To which a pink glow came to Moody's face.  
  
The train's warning whistle blew at that moment.  
  
"Well, all right then, best be getting on the train." Moody said, still slightly blushing. "Here Maunrose, let me take your bags." He said smiling at her like she was his daughter.  
  
"Why thank you." She replied handing him her bag and climbing on board, being followed closely by Harry, who waited along side her as they helped Moody get the luggage inside.  
  
Once aboard, luggage and all, they started to make their way to an empty compartment.  
  
"So, how do you know Mad Eye Moody?" Harry asked as they made their way down the narrow corridor.  
  
"He used to work with my mom." Maunrose replied over her shoulder. "They were aurors together." She spotted an empty compartment and moved to open the door.  
  
Once inside they arranged all the luggage, while Harry's owl still in its cage, was set down on the seat next to him.   
  
As they sat down Moody announced that he was going to check on things and asked Harry to make sure to keep Maunrose company. To which Harry agreed too politely, though looking like he was hoping for friends to pop in.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, which Maunrose didn't mind she was looking out the window admiring the English countryside with its emerald green rolling hills and quaint villages resting in between them.  
  
Suddenly their compartment door opened and there stood two people, students obviously. The one was a tall boy with flaming red hair and freckled face. The other a girl, with wavy brown hair, was looking right at Maunrose with a skeptical air.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" Harry said in a delighted voice.  
  
"Who are you?" The red-haired boy asked pointing at Maunrose, having just noticed her.  
  
"Oh, honestly Ron!" His brown haired companion said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"What?" He replied back, slightly irritated by her tone, as the two of them entered the compartment and sat down.  
  
Harry looked apologetically at Maunrose.  
  
"Guys, this is Professor Weiss, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry said looking at his friends.  
  
"Oh." Said his red-haired friend as he stuck out his hand, "I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
"Arthur and Molly Weasely's, son?" Maunrose asked shaking Ron's hand.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked, looking somewhat shocked and staring for an answer from Harry, who only shrugged back.  
  
"Let's just say that they were friends of my parents." Maunrose said smiling at him.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said smiling and offering her hand as well. "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
Maunrose laughed as she shook Hermione's hand. "Actually, I am. I was born here, but I moved to America when I was nine."  
  
"Oh, really?" Ron asked looking excited. "Do they really have wild Indians killing people? What's Las Vegas like? I heard it was the muggle playground? Have you ever been?"  
  
"Oh, honestly Ron!" Hermione said. "Indians killing people? Don't you ever read?"  
  
Apparently her comment struck a cord with him for the next 10 minutes the two of them argued nonstop. Maunrose looked at Harry who smiled shyly and replied, "You'll have to excuse them, they like to argue . . . a lot."  
  
"So I see." Said Maunrose nodding and watching the two of them turning scarlet from yelling at each other.  
  
Harry's friends didn't stay long, and the rest of the train ride Maunrose found quite enjoyable. She could see why her mother had such fond memories of it. Later she bought some treats off the trolley, and savored them. Cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, fizzing whizbees . . . they were just as she remembered from her childhood.   
  
"_Why didn't they have these in America_?" She wondered to herself.  
  
She also played a game of Wizard's chess with Harry while she told him about America and some stories from her past.  
  
As the train pulled into Hogsmeade all the students were busy changing into their robes. She felt her stomach leap. She was finally here.  
  
Maunrose stepped off the train, and gazed around Hogsmeade station. She had heard that Hogsmeade was the only place in Britain, which was entirely made up of magic folk. She was looking forward to exploring it on weekends.  
  
She suddenly heard a very familiar voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years, line up over here!" She turned to see an extremely hairy, larger than life man standing with a lantern.  
  
"Hagrid!" she squealed, and ran to meet him.   
  
Hagrid broke out into a wide smile. "Rosie! Gallopin' Hippogriffs, lass! How you've grown!" She threw her arms around his middle, laughing. Maunrose had always liked how Hagrid called her Rosie.   
  
"How have you been?" Maunrose asked.   
  
Hagrid smiled through his huge beard and said, "Been teachin'. Dumbledore appointed me the Care of Magical Creatures position."   
  
Maunrose grinned, "That's great Hagrid, no one I know has a way with animals like you do." She said still smiling and taking the chance to glance around.  
  
She caught sight of Harry with his friends walking toward some carriages. Harry held up his hand in greeting toward her and Hagrid and walked on.   
  
Maunrose said, turning to Hagrid. "Guess I'd better go in the carriages."   
  
Hagrid smiled and shook his head. "Nope! Rosie, Dumbledore wants for yeh to come wit me in the boats. He thought yeh'd like ta. Seeing as how yeh never done it and all."   
  
Maunrose's eyes lit up with glee. She excitedly moved toward a boat. "But wait . . . what about my trunk and other parcels?"   
  
Hagrid waved a huge hand in dismissal. "They'll be taken up to the school for yeh. Don't yeh be fretin' bout that."   
  
Maunrose smiled and found herself giggling like many of the young first years, who were already climbing in the boats.  
  
"Well, we'd best be off. Go on an' git in da boat, Rosie, I'll help yeh in." Hagrid said with a look of happiness at seeing Maunrose's joy. "In yeh go, now. In yeh go."  
  
Once everyone was in their boats, Hagrid looked around and said, "All right, then, let's go! An' mind you don't fall in, eh?"  
  
The journey across the lake was beyond description, the moon hung high in the air and its misty rays danced along the water. They saw the giant squid lazily floating by, waving its tentacles along the water's surface. She found herself ooing and awing along with the first years in the boat, who were too mesmerized to notice her.   
  
And then suddenly there it was, Hogwarts Castle. They all gazed in wonder at the magical splendor they saw before them.   
  
The windows were ablaze with golden lights that seemed like warm beacons in the darkness. The tall lofty turrets looked like they stretched on for miles, as though touching the night sky. She had never seen anything so wonderful and breathtaking in her life.   
  
As the boats began to draw nearer to the shore, it became impossible to tell whether it was she or the first years who looked more anxious and excited as to what mysteries awaited them inside.  
  
Upon reaching the shore the students excitement was beginning to be replaced with fear. "Do you think it'll hurt when they place the sorting hat on your head?" One boy whispered to a friend as they walked along the stone path leading up to Hogwarts.  
  
To which his friend shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know. You don't think it'll try and suck out our brains, do you?"   
  
Maunrose tried desperately to hide her laughter. She had forgotten herself, the terror she felt when she was about to be sorted. She made sure to tell the two of them that the sorting hat doesn't work that way and is entirely painless, to which both boys gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Before long they had reached the giant oak door, at the front entrance. They gathered around as Hagrid asked, "Is everyone here?" Looking around to make sure.  
  
Spotting Maunrose he asked, "So, Professor Weiss, yeh have a good time did yeh?"  
  
"Yes, a marvelous time, thank you Hagrid." She said blushing at having heard the first time anyone called her Professor.  
  
Hagrid smiled going back to making sure all the first years were there. When everyone was, he said, "All right then." He turned around and knocked three times on the door.  
  
The door responded by swinging open wide. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.   
  
It was none other than, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Maunrose had not seen her in a long time and was shocked to see how much she had aged.  
  
"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid was saying.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here. You and Professor Weiss had better go along. Professor Dumbledore is already waiting for you." She replied and then looking at the first years she raised her hand and motioned them to come and follow her. To which they all did, clambering along looking like they were on their way for their own beheading.  
  
"Right then, follow me Rosie." Hagrid said not waiting for all the students.  
  
Maunrose followed him in through a doorway, just off to the side of where they had entered. Then through another door that opened into a room, which she could only assume was the teacher's lounge.  
  
Hagrid paused at yet another door to look at Maunrose. "Yeh've got notin' ta worry bout' Rosie, if yer anything like yer mum, yeh'll be fine." He smiled at her and opened the door.  
  
The door, she discovered, lead them right into the Great hall. Looking around she saw that the other students were already sitting at their house tables with their house banners flying above them.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, rose from his chair and was beaconing them to come over to him. "Ah, Professor Weiss." He said taking her hands in his. "I'm glad you are here. I hope the boat ride was do your liking?"  
  
"Oh yes, thank you Unc . . . "she had caught a warning glance in his eyes and quickly said, "Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful. Well then Hagrid, will you please show Professor Weiss to her seat? I believe that the sorting is about to begin." Hagrid nodded and before Albus let go of her hand he said. "We shall catch up at a later time." Releasing her hands he smiled and took his seat again.  
  
She followed Hagrid. "Professor Weiss, allow me ta introduce yeh to Madame Hooch, our flying instructor." Maunrose shook her hand as Hagrid continued. "And this is Professor Snape, our potions instructor."  
  
She turned to greet him as well. "Nice to . . . " Professor Snape was glaring at her with fathomless dark glittering eyes through a greasy black curtain of what she assumed was hair. He was looking at her extended hand as though it was something that should have been swatted and done away with.  
  
Taking her hand in spite of that, he said in a rather loathsome tone. "Pleasure." Letting go of her hand immediately after touching it.  
  
Hagrid raised his eyebrows at the exchange and said, "Right! Well then I'd best be takin' my seat, see yeh later, Professors."  
  
Maunrose took her seat in between Madame Hooch and Professor Snape just as the large wooden doors at the front of the Great hall opened to reveal Professor McGonagall in front with a nervous fidgety crowd of first years trailing behind.  
  
Minerva, stopped beside a stool in front of the staff table. On top of the stool was Hogwarts sorting hat. Maurose found herself staring at it, it was not as she had pictured it would be. For the Hogwarts hat was the most widely known sorting hat out of all the wizarding schools. She had even read about it in "Hogwarts: A History." She had thought it would be made out of the finest velvet and have some golden trim about the base.  
  
But there it sat looking like an old discarded wizard's hat that had been through more than its fair share of use.  
  
While she was musing on her disappointment of the appearance of it, the Sorting Hat began to sing a song. She was amazed by its poetic rhymes and found herself in wonder. That was definitely something her school's sorting cauldron never did.  
  
Once finished, Professor McGonagall, gave the instructions of how the sorting works and then proceeded to call up the first years one by one until they were all sorted.  
  
Albus Dumbledore then stood up and looked around the room a hush fell over the hall as he extended both of his arms out and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, those who are new and those who are returning, as is customary every year, I have one announcement. Which is to introduce you all to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Weiss. She comes to us from the Americas, and I hope that each of you will make her feel welcomed." He then looked in her direction, but appeared to be looking past her. She suddenly heard Snape shift in his seat giving an uncomfortable cough.  
  
"Well, then . . . Let the feast begin!" He smiled as he stretched his arms out and suddenly the plates on the tables became filled with food.   
  
The hall became quickly engulfed with the sound of happy voices and the clanging of china. Maunrose, helped herself to a bite of the roast beef, it had been cooked to perfection, enjoying the way it seemed to melt in her mouth.  
  
She glanced over at Professor Snape who apparently was hacking away on a pork chop, rather mercilessly.  
  
"So, what are the schools in America like?" Madame Hooch asked as she cut up her meat.  
  
"Oh, um, they're very similar too here, from what I am told." Maunrose answered, still watching Professor Snape, he had let the pork chop alone and started hacking away at the baked potato.  
  
"Oh? I thought that they were less traditional over there." Madame said looking at her curiously.  
  
"Well, they are slightly less traditional, I suppose. I honestly never saw much of a difference, magic's magic, even if it's not necessarily traditional." She replied a little nervously.  
  
American wizarding schools had been notorious of teaching groundbreaking new spells and welcomed experimentation. But they still held to the traditional magic when it counted. Traditionalists, though, despised the Americans for that.  
  
"Besides," Maunrose added, "I was born here, I only moved to America when I was nine."  
  
Madame Hooch smiled and nodded. "So do you like quidditch?"  
  
The next 20 minutes they talked nonstop about which team they thought would win the quidditch cup next year and about the amazing new broom the "Lightning Rod." Professor Snape occasionally scoffed and continued to hack at his food.  
  
When dessert popped up, Professor Snape said his first whole sentence to Maunrose.  
  
"Professor Weiss, after dinner is over, I am to give you a personal tour of Hogwarts." He said sounding not too happy at the thought of it.  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . thank you for the offer . . . "  
  
"I wasn't offering." He said harshly. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to show you around, and I am only doing this as a favor to him."  
  
Maunrose, was a little more than disappointed at the prospect of seeing Hogwarts in its fulness with company so loathing. "Uh . . . right . . . well, I look forward to it." She said sarcastically.  
  
To which Professor Snape mumbled annoyed, "_Americans_!" Proceeding to treat his cake like everything else he had eaten tonight.  
  
True to his word, Professor Snape showed her around Hogwarts. He wasn't much of a conversationalist and she had gotten the hint that he didn't like her much, for whatever reason that was, she wasn't sure.  
  
Finally, at the end of the tour he took her to where her classroom and chambers were. Feeling relieved the tour was over, she looked around and said. "Thank you Professor Snape. It was . . . educational."  
  
To which he merely bowed and left. Obviously glad to be able to leave.  
  
Maunrose watched him walk down the corridor, shaking her head she mumbled, "Talk about having issues!"  
  
Once Snape had left, she took in the classroom and felt a nervous flitter in her stomach, this was her first classroom and in a few days she would teach her first class. She found her chamber at the top of the stairs. It was a small yet quaint.  
  
The office and living room made up the main room, while her sleeping quarters where through a door to the left.   
  
The bed was soft and had already been turned down. She found her suitcases in the corner. Her clothes had already been unpacked for her by the house elves.   
  
She looked at the bed again and found she was very tired. It had been an adventurous day she decided to leave the unpacking of her books for the next day and go to bed.  
  
Climbing into her bed, she began to think of teaching and the year ahead. Whatever the outcome it will be a year to remember . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-  
  
_Dear Dad,  
  
I have officially survived my first week at Hogwarts. I am sorry that I didn't write to you sooner but what a crazy week I've had!  
  
First off. My way here was splendid! Honestly, it was great to be able to see everyone . . . Uncle Moody, Uncle Albus, Minerva, and I have also met Harry Potter, Lily and James' son. You cannot even begin to believe just how much he looks like James!  
  
After a few introductions, I was shown Hogwarts by a rather interesting fellow named Professor Snape, sorry but I never got his first name.  
  
I am settled in. Though, that took some doing! I found dozens of copies of "Magical Me" by Gilderoy Lockhart, I will admit Lockhart had a charming smile but in reading his work I found him to be a bit of an egotistical idiot.  
  
Then I found an old cauldron full of petrified poly-juice which was not a great thing to find. Not to mention the five fluffy pink sweaters that were big enough to fit three of me in them. The rest were just odds and ends, clipboards and Rules and Regulations from the Ministry of Magic. Which I'm told belonged to a Professor Umbridge, who is also the owner of the pink sweater collection.  
  
Tomorrow, I will officially be a teacher. I am excited and think things will go smoothly. And yes I'm scared out of mind but I'll survive it!  
  
Well, dad I've got to be going lots to do before tomorrow and I am sorry for not writing you sooner. I promise to send the next letter soon.  
  
Love you!   
  
_ _Maunrose  
_  
Maunrose was having a good day she was a big hit with the third years. In following the footsteps of Professor Lupin, she taught them how to defeat a boggart. It was eventful especially when a boy named Carl fainted upon seeing his stern great-aunt Tilly. But fortunately when he came to he had defeated it with a quick well placed "_Ridikkulus_!"  
  
When her last class came in she was hoping for it to be just as good. She was about to teach them how to deal with a Lidrec.  
  
She was watching the 7th years straggle in looking confused for she had moved all the tables to form a circle around the middle of the room creating a little arena.  
  
"Hurry in everyone so we can get started." She called out above their heads, after which they had quickly moved to take their seats.  
  
When everyone was seated Maunrose began speaking, "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Professor Weiss, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Cha! For this year anyway." Scoffed a blonde hair boy sitting toward the middle part of the circle.  
  
This one had to be Draco Malfoy, she continued her speech saying, "And while I am your teacher, I will ask that you respect me unless that is you like your house to lose points." She said looking right at Draco who quickly stopped sneering.  
  
"Now if you're all ready, let's get started." She smiled as she brought out the cage containing the Ledric.  
  
There wasn't a great reaction for all they saw was what looked like a chicken with one funny looking goose foot. She opened the cage and took it out placing it on the ground to which it started saying over and over again. "What next? What next? What next? ..."  
  
"This class is what is called a Ledric it comes from Hungary."  
  
"What next? What next? ..." it continued to say as it started to move from student to student.  
  
"A Ledric is hatched from the first egg of a black hen while the hen is placed under a person's armpit."  
  
"What next? What next?" it said as it jumped up onto Draco's desk and looked at him.  
  
Maunrose laughed at his expression. "As you've noticed its favorite thing to do is to carry out tasks, such as finding treasure or lost artifacts or simply getting things for you. It has to always have a task to fill which can grow quite tiresome for it will not stop asking for something to do."  
  
"What next? What next?..." it said as it hopped over toward Harry and his friends.  
  
"Ledric will you please turn into human form?" Maunrose asked, and suddenly the bird stopped asking for something to do.   
  
It then took human form, immediately after which, it sat down on top of Neville's desk looking at him smiling as it asked, "What next?"  
  
"The other thing to know is that the Ledric can achieve human form. Now if you'll all notice he still has one foot that looks like a goose foot, this is the Ledric's identifying mark. Ledric will you please lift up your feet?" to which it happily did as asked.  
  
"The Ledric is harmless unless you forget to give it a task. To which it will become violent and will more than likely rip your head off, or anything else it can get its hands on." Neville winced at that, for it was still sitting on his desk. "Many great wizards have found that out the hard way, thinking that they could get rid of it using one simple spell."  
  
The Ledric began to ask again. "What next? What next?" it was looking at the class.  
  
Hermione Granger, raised her hand in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" Maunrose replied.  
  
"Are you sure that there isn't a spell that can work to defeat it?"  
  
"Yes. You could try using a spell but unfortunately the Ledric is also one of the rare animals which is immune to spells; they often have little effect if any."  
  
The students began to get nervous as they watched the Ledric jump off of Neville's desk and began to pace still asking, "What next? What next?"  
  
"The key to defeating the Ledric is to overload it with impossible tasks. Now this is going to take everyone's involvement for this to work, so who wants to be the first to give Ledric a task?" Maunrose said looking around the class to which every hand was up in the air.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, why don't we start with you?"  
  
"What next? What next?"   
  
"Jump up and down on one leg!" Draco said quickly to which the Ledric responded happily.  
  
"All right . . . Who's next?" Maunrose said looking around the room. "Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Uh . . . pat your head and rub your stomach?" he replied, to which the Ledric quickly obeyed doing.  
  
"Good! Now let's go faster. Miss Granger, you go next and then let's go around the circle okay?" Hermione nodded along with the rest of the class they all had smiles on their faces and gave the Ledric task after task after task each one being more and more difficult and funny. After about 30 minutes the Ledric was growing tired.  
  
"Good, good he's starting to tire, don't stop, keep it up!" Maunrose said proudly of the way things were going.  
  
"Fly!" Shouted a boy  
  
"Touch your nose with your tongue!" said a girl  
  
"Knit a hat!"  
  
"Do a somersault!"  
  
The Ledric was getting more and more weary as it started to complain and then suddenly it stood very still dropping to the ground hugging its knees.  
  
Maunrose clapped her hands. "Good, very good class! 10 points to each house. Now I know that this must have seemed strange to all of you, since we did not use our wands to defeat this creature. And some of you probably thought that this was a lesson more suited to Care of Magical Creatures. But I assure you that this is all a part of what we will be learning this year. You see, not everything can be dealt with by magic alone." She picked up the Ledric, which returned to its previous form of a chicken and placed it back in its cage.   
  
"Throughout this coming year I will be teaching you the physical side of defending yourselves against the Dark arts. I know that there are some of you in this class who already know what I mean by that." She said glancing toward Harry.  
  
"Now for homework I would like you all to write an essay on your thoughts of the pros and cons of using magic. Oh! And before I forget, we did not defeat the Ledric today, but if we had continued to give it more tasks we would have. Please remember to keep that in mind for the next time you come across one. Class dismissed!" The students were getting up and out of their seats talking and laughing excitedly about the class and how funny the Ledric had looked as it was performing the various tasks.  
  
She sighed with a satisfied relief of having completed her first day of teaching, and that it had been a huge success.   
  
Professor Snape, was trying to concentrate on brewing his next potion experiment, one bright Saturday, October morning.  
  
He was upset, his last letter of request to remove Professor Weiss, from the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had failed. What was worse she was very popular and really didn't have anything severely wrong to complain about other than her non-traditional teaching style.  
  
He angrily threw in his ingredients to the cauldron that was boiling in the hearth. The nerve of that woman teaching fighting techniques, instead of dueling with the use of a wand. It was dangerous and stupid. No one has ever won a wizard duel by fist fighting.  
  
"She won't last another term here if I can help it!" he thought to himself. "I'll make sure of it!"  
  
That same morning as Maunrose was grading essays on various fighting styles, an owl tapped at her window, it was carrying a letter from Dumbledore inviting her to tea that afternoon.  
  
"Ah! Finally!" she said out loud happy to finally be allowed to visit with him.   
  
She looked at her watch seeing that she didn't have much time to get ready. She quickly went to her bed chamber to freshen up.   
  
A short time later, Maunrose sat in a cozy chair in Dumbledore's cluttered office. Admiring his bird, Faux, after all it wasn't every day that you see a Phoenix. Her eyes moved along the many books and paintings that covered the tables and walls, before settling on Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Unlike Moody, he was her real uncle, well her great-uncle. He was the brother of her grandmother. She wasn't as close to him as her mother had been but she always wanted to be, which is probably why she hastily agreed to the teaching position when he had offered it to her.  
  
"Sugar?" he asked while pouring some tea into a cup for her.  
  
"Yes, please." She replied, watching him drop a sugar cube into her tea, then giving her the cup. "Thank you." She said as she began to blow on the hot tea.  
  
"I am sorry that I haven't been able to visit with you sooner, Maunrose." He was saying as he fixed his own cup of tea, "But I have had much to attend to as of late."  
  
"Oh that's all right Uncle Albus . . . is it all right if I call you uncle?" she asked looking concerned.  
  
He smiled as he sat back in his chair and said, "Of course you can, but only when we are in my office."  
  
She smiled back at him as she took a sip of tea. She was feeling somewhat nervous to be in his office.  
  
"You have no need to be nervous, Maunrose." She looked at him shocked, how did he know that? He continued saying, "From what I have heard you are the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that Hogwarts has ever seen . . . well since Professor Lupin as the students will say."  
  
She found herself blushing even more though her nervousness was quickly leaving.  
  
"So how is your father these days?" He asked offering her a crumpet.  
  
"He's fine." She replied taking a crumpet. "He says that he is keeping himself busy while I am away. In fact I was going to ask if it would be okay to have him visit me here for Christmas. If that, is okay with you?"  
  
"Of course, I haven't seen Patrick in ages. It would be nice to visit with him."  
  
Maunrose smiled at Dumbledore, "Oh good he'll be happy to hear that."  
  
"Oh!" He said, putting his cup of tea down. "That reminds me, I have something for you."  
  
"Oh? Uncle Albus, you didn't have to get me something." She said blushing.  
  
"No," he said chuckling softly, beginning to go through his desk drawers. "No, I have something that your mother wanted me to give to you when you came to Hogwarts."  
  
"My mother?"  
  
He nodded mumbling to himself, "Now where did I put it?"  
  
She began to feel excited that now she would have something else besides her mother's faulty sneakascope.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" He said coming out from under a table, he held up a jewelry box and said, "She gave this to me a week before she . . . Well here you are my dear."  
  
Maunrose took the small box from his hand and opened it. Inside, was a golden necklace and a locket of curious workmanship such as nothing she had ever seen. It was beautiful.  
  
"It was my sister's." He said as she admired the locket. "My father gave it to her when she passed her N.E.W.T's."  
  
Maunrose, lovingly put the necklace on admiring it one last time before looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"She passed it onto your mother just before she . . . well, now it is yours." He smiled at her looking at the locket that was now around her neck.  
  
"I will cherish it always." She said, trying to fight back the tears of emotion.  
  
He nodded and the two of them sat in silence for sometime before he asked, "So how have you been getting along with the faculty?"  
  
"Oh, everyone seems to be really friendly and helpful . . . well, save for Professor Snape I'm afraid."  
  
"Yes, Severus has always been disappointed in not being appointed the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."  
  
"Severus? Is that what is first name is?" She said, shocked to find that out she thought it was something else. "I can understand that, but you would think he'd at least try to make friends."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid his disappointment makes him act out in rather unpleasant ways. Indeed, he has already filed several requests for your removal, due to what he feels are untraditional teaching methods."   
  
"What?!?" She said shocked nearly dropping her tea cup.  
  
"Remember my dear. Professor Snape is only human, just like you." He smiled sympathetically and continued to say, "And every now and then we need to be reminded that sometimes following traditional methods are not always the best methods to follow. That sometimes untraditional methods are what we learn best by." He then gave her a nod and a wink.  
  
Maunrose looked at Dumbledore, understanding his meaning in what he had just said. If that's what it was going to take to make Professor Snape see then so be it.  
  
An hour later Maunrose was walking back to her office. Her mind was thinking about Professor Snape she had her suspicions that he had been wanting the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching job all along. But she never knew he could try and be so malicious about her getting the job, instead of him. And all behind her back.  
  
Enough was enough.   
  
She spotted him in a corridor heading toward the library.  
  
"Professor Snape!" she yelled in a demanding tone. "My office _NOW_!"   
  
He looked puzzled and somewhat irritated by her tone, but he followed her in looking as always, pretending that he was innocent of any charges she may make against him.   
  
Maunrose, waited for him to enter her office before she angrily slammed the door shut.  
  
"All right, Snape, you got a problem with me than tell me!" She said madder than she had ever been in her life.   
  
"Nothing, really, just that I feel that your skills are a bit inadequate to do this job. That's all." He said curling his lip to sneer at her.   
  
"Well, you are welcome to test my abilities anytime!" She said back in a low and even tone, staring at him in the eyes with a look of determination and stubborn pride.   
  
"Are you challenging me?" He asked, a little unnerved by the look in her eyes.   
  
Maunrose smiled slyly, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him. "If that's what it'll take to get your respect, then fine I'd like nothing better than kick your wizard butt back to TIMBUKTU!"  
  
Snape's eyes suddenly flashed a dangerous killing look as he coldly replied back, "Oh, I believe it will be me who will be doing the . . . kicking? As you so called it." Before she could say another word, he stormed out of her office full of rage.   
  
The next morning, Maunrose found an official-looking envelope on her desk. She opened it, and a parchment fell out. It was a formal notice of the duel.  
  
_Professor Snape has hereby accepted Professor Weiss' challenge to a duel. This duel will take place in the Great Hall the 30th of October at 7:00pm. The Dueling Club and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will attend as witnesses.   
_  
Maunrose smiled. She was going to show Snape a thing or two. She folded up the parchment and went down to breakfast.  
  
At breakfast, Dumbledore approached Maunrose and Snape. "I have been musing over this duel, and I've come to the conclusion that the entire school should be present. After all, times being what they are, it is necessary that all the students have a chance to see what a real wizard duel looks like. Shall we change the date to Halloween, in the morning, on the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
Both Maunrose and Snape agreed to the change. After all, both were thinking that the more people to see the other go down, the better.   
  
When Halloween arrived, there was a huge buzz of excitement around the school. For the last time anyone had seen a duel between two teachers was when Gilderoy Lockhart was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
As Maunrose walked onto the quidditch field, she saw that every house tower was full of people. Despite that she felt calm and collected, knowing what she was about to accomplish would earn her respect.  
  
She watched Professor Snape step onto the field. Maunrose smiled at him. To which he sneered at. His dark eyes stared at her maliciously, telling her, he wasn't going to give her an easy time of it.  
  
Madame Hooch, followed him onto the field, she had agreed to be master of ceremonies for the duel.  
  
She ordered both of them to take their positions at the middle of the field. They saluted each other with their wands standing mere inches from one another.  
  
Snape sneered at her and said in a low voice, "I'm going to show you who should have been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Maunrose smiled back, "Nice to see you find me worthy, Professor." To which Snape glared at her looking like he wanted to rip her head off.  
  
"All right, professors." Madame Hooch was saying, "Ten paces and then the duel begins. May the best professor win."  
  
She stepped back as Maunrose and Snape turned their backs to one another, their wands raised and ready as they took their paces.  
  
"8....9...._10_!" Madame Hooch shouted.  
  
Both turned around with amazing speed, shouting almost in unison "_EXPELLIARMUS_!" Maunrose's curse hit first and she quickly dodged Snape's, catching his wand with ease.  
  
Applause rumbled the field, as Snape got back on his feet again.  
  
Maunrose wasn't going to let it be that easy, and she felt that Snape needed to be taught a lesson so she said, "That's one!" as she threw him back his wand.  
  
Snape caught it and quickly sent another curse her way, to which again she dodged. And so it began. Snape was shouting and cursing, again and again. While Maunrose avoided his spells by getting out of the way, and shouting out counter curses.  
  
From the students point of view it looked almost like they were dancing. The dance stopped as Snape went flying, while Maunrose caught his wand again. "That's two!" she yelled and threw him his wand.  
  
Snape was livid. Not a single one of his spells hit her. He shouted out at her in between curses, "Will . . . You . . . Stop . . . _MOVING_!" To which Maunrose laughed, cartwheeling out of the way and hitting him with a Cheering Charm.  
  
He got up again, this time with a huge smile on his face and started to giggle out curses instead of yelling them out. She jumped and rolled over the field as Snape's curses kept flying over her head.  
  
Snape went flying yet again as Maunrose did a back flip and caught his wand in her hand. "That's three!" She said smiling as she threw him is wand again.  
  
The students laughed and cheered as the duel continued. Dumbledore, who was sitting next to Remus Lupin in the stands, couldn't help smiling at his niece's abilities. Remus simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. He found her mesmerizing.  
  
Suddenly, the laughter stopped when Maunrose accidently over stepped while moving out of the way, landing within an arms length of Professor Snape.  
  
He smiled with satisfaction as he had his wand pointed at her chest. "That's one!" he said triumphantly. He raised his wand and said, "PETRIFI . . . "  
  
Maunrose quickly dropped to one knee and extended her opposite leg as she turned. Her out stretched leg swept Snape's legs out from under him, knocking him over. His wand went flying out of his hand.  
  
The students and faculty watched dumb struck, as Maunrose quickly stood up and shouted, "ACCIO WAND!" Professor Snape's wand went flying into her hand as she quickly pointed both her wand and his own at his face.  
  
The crowd was quiet, so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Dumbledore and Lupin, exchanged stunned faces as Lupin let out a low whistle.  
  
"So . . . " Maunrose said breathing heavily, "Do you give up?"  
  
Snape glared at her and hissed, "YOU CHEATED!"  
  
She laughed at him, shaking her head as she said, "Oh no, Snape, I didn't cheat. That wasn't a spell I hit you with. No, that was something muggles like to call Karate."  
  
Snape looked at her, his eyes going wide with shock. Not only had he not hit her with a single spell, but she had beaten him using a move that only muggles used.  
  
The students and faculty on the other hand were out of their seats cheering and clapping wildly. They had never seen anything like it.  
  
Maunrose was still looking at Snape, the wands remained pointed at his face. "Am I adequate enough for you?"  
  
Snape glared at her and spat. "You'll do!" To which Maunrose nodded her head in acceptance of his apology and moved aside, offering her hand to help him up.  
  
Snape ignored the hand and proceeded to get up on his own.  
  
The crowd was chanting, "PROFESSOR WEISS! PROFESSOR WEISS!" Snape stomped away from her.  
  
"Hey! Professor Snape!" She called out after him.  
  
Snape stopped and turned to see what she wanted.  
  
"Nice wand!" She said as she tossed it to him, for the fourth time, smiling as she gave him a bow and a salute.  
  
Snape gave a short head nod and then returned to stomping off of the field.  
  
Maunrose laughed to herself, as she turned to face the crowd, all she was thinking about is how she wished her father could have been there to see it, and how much he was going to love hearing about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-  
  
The night air felt refreshing to the Azkaban guard. Halloween seemed to be going smoothly, the prisoners complained little and the night was beautiful. The moon was high in the starlight sky.  
  
A sudden chill, crept into his uniform as he shivered. Suddenly the magic of the sky began to dwindle as fear and sadness crept into his mind. Slowly the stars and the moon faded from the sky as the guard was brought to his knees.  
  
He looked around for relief, but instead he saw three cloaked creatures one of which was withdrawing his hood as its boney hand reached out to him grabbing onto his uniform. Before the guard could summon up a patronus, the Dementor had kissed him.  
  
Lord Voldemort found himself laughing at the success of the Dementors, setting free his band of Deatheaters that were being held at Azkaban prison.   
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?" came the dark lord's harsh voice, annoyed at having been interrupted.  
  
Peter Pettigrew then entered, bowing as he said, "Master, I bring you more good news."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" He demanded.  
  
"Word has come that Caristella Weiss' daughter is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts."   
  
So she had come back to England after all these years. He began to laugh he couldn't have plotted it more perfectly. To kill Harry Potter and to finish the job he ordered done more than 18 years ago. "Yes, that is good news."  
  
Meanwhile, Maunrose was beaming with the feeling of accomplishment as she made her way down to dinner. She was confident that she had earned Professor Snape's respect as well as others who were against her so-called non-traditional way of teaching.  
  
When she entered the Teacher's lounge and through the door into the grand hall. She was stunned to receive a standing ovation from the students that were beginning to arrive.  
  
She found herself blushing as she headed toward her seat. Professor Snape was already seated and was gulping down a goblet of pumpkin juice, as she sat down. The applause eventually drowned out.  
  
Then she saw that there was an extra chair added to the table. She wondered who was visiting as Madame Hooch touched her shoulder and said, "That was a fine duel you fought this afternoon. I will never doubt the American way of teaching magic again."  
  
"Thank you." Was all Maunrose could say as she watched Madame Hooch take the seat on the other side of the extra chair.  
  
Before Maunrose could wonder about it, Dumbledore walked in with a tall, shabbily dress man.  
  
Snape poured himself another goblet full of pumpkin juice and drank it down like the goblet before.  
  
Dumbledore and the man stopped right by Maunrose. She got up out of her chair to greet them back. The man was staring at her with a smile on his face. She smiled politely back.  
  
"Maunrose, I would like to reintroduce you to Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Professor Weiss." Dumbledore said, smiling with a hint of pride at Maunrose.  
  
Remus offered his hand as Maunrose moved to shake it she asked, "Reintroduce?" looking at Dumbledore.   
  
"Yes, " Remus said, having let go of her hand, "We were introduced when you were the flower girl at Lily and James Potter's wedding. But only for a few moments."  
  
"Oh?" She said trying to remember him.   
  
"It's all right if you don't remember me, like I said we had met only briefly." He said still smiling at her.  
  
"Remus, will be joining us tonight for dinner and has requested to sit next to you, if that is all right with you Professor Weiss?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Uh . . . yes! Why wouldn't it be?" She said, as she felt her face blush.  
  
"Good." Said Dumbledore. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall make my way to my own seat." He smiled at Maunrose one last time before going to his seat.  
  
Maunrose sat back down and was assisted into her chair by Remus, who then sat down in his own chair.  
  
She glanced at Professor Snape who seemed to be busy at trying to get drunk off of the non-fermented pumpkin juice. While Madame Hooch was greeting Remus and asking him how he was. She decided to try and talk to Professor Snape.  
  
"Uh, Professor Snape, are you going to be all right?" Maunrose asked as she saw him looking pained.   
  
"BUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPPPP!" Was his reply. She was sure he didn't mean it by the look of embarrassment that crossed his face. "Excuse me." He said shyly, putting down the goblet.  
  
"Were you trying to drown yourself?" She asked looking at him perplexed.  
  
"And so what if I was?" He said looking annoyed at her as he let out another belch. "Excuse me." He said again, looking somewhat pained.  
  
Feeling sorry for him she gave him a fizzing whizbee, from a nearby platter. "Here, this will help to ease the pain. Also, please accept it as a peace offering."  
  
"Ha! BUUUUUUUURRRRPPPPPPPPP!" He looked like he was on the verge of tears as he said yet again. "Excuse me."  
  
"Just try it!" Maunrose said, throwing it at him. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"  
  
He looked at her bitterly, as he did something she never expected. He ate the fizzing whizbee, though not without looking at her severely.   
  
"Thank you." He said coldly, even though his burping had subsided.  
  
"You're welcome." She said harshly in return.  
  
The food appeared on their plates, as both Snape and Maunrose began to hack away at their food with anger.  
  
"That was . . . uh . . . some impressive fighting today." Remus said as he watched her rip apart her chicken.  
  
"Thank you." She said as she looked at him. When she caught the look on his face, she stopped attacking her food. "So which friend of the Potter's were you?"  
  
"I was the forgettable one I, guess." He said cheerfully.  
  
Maunrose blushed yet again. "I'm so sorry, but . . . "  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Maunrose." He said to take a sip of water.  
  
She was shocked to hear him use her first name so casually, more so at the way she found herself blushing even harder.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was telling me earlier that you have become quite popular. So what have you been teaching?" Remus said as he changed the subject.  
  
She was relieved and began to tell him about the boggart and the Ledric as well as some of her hopes of teaching some physical defense moves.  
  
"Well, after what everyone has seen of your abilities today, I'm sure you won't have any problems with that." He said, as dessert popped up on their plates.  
  
"Well, I hope that is the case, but I know that there are some who think it isn't useful." She said.   
  
"Oh I'm sure Severus, found out that it was very useful. Honestly, it was amazing to see how you dodged everyone one of his hexes and curses." Remus said, while Snape mumbled something under his breath as he reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
Remus ignored him and asked, "What was that move that you used at the very end?"  
  
"Yeah, that is something I would like to know." Said Snape suddenly as the two of them were looking at her intently.  
  
"It's called sweeping the leg. Or in your case, Professor, sweeping the legs." She said looking at Snape, amazed that for once he asked her something.  
  
Snape sneered at her as he downed his goblet of pumpkin juice again.  
  
Maunrose handed Snape another fizzing whizbee as he looked pained once again and let out a loud enough burp that several students were now looking in their direction.  
  
"Thank you." He mumbled as he popped it in his mouth.  
  
"Welcome." She replied back. Turning to Remus she asked, "So tell me Mr. Lupin, what brings you here to Hogwarts today?"  
  
"Oh call me Remus." He said to take a sip of water, "I was here on some business with Professor Dumbledore when he mentioned the duel, so I decided to stay a while."  
  
Maunrose found herself blushing again, knowing that she turned out to be the reason he stayed around for dinner. "Oh, I see." She turned to Snape who was looking miserable, and a little green.  
  
"That reminds me Professor Snape, I need to ask you if it would be all right to use your potions' lab to brew an Anti-Leaper potion. I am going to be teaching the students how to defend themselves against a Water Leaper and I'll be needing to start on the potion soon."  
  
Suddenly Snape, started to shift in his seat as though he were sitting on fire ants, his face looked twisted in fear and anxiety.  
  
"Are you all right?" Both Maunrose and Remus asked.  
  
Snape didn't say anything as he stood up abruptly and ran out of the hall saying, "_Excuse me_!"  
  
Maunrose and Remus exchanged horrified looks, while the rest of the great hall stared blankly, in the direction of the door that Snape had just disappeared through.  
  
After dinner Maunrose stayed to talk with Remus in the teacher's lounge. She found him interesting and they had a lot in common, mostly being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
She had so much fun talking with him, she hated to see him go, but he had to leave to do some urgent business. She was sitting at her desk in her office reliving his farewell.  
  
"Would it be all right if I come and visit you again?" He had asked her to which she smiled at.  
  
"Yes that would be wonderful." She had said, blushing in response to his question.  
  
He smiled back and taking her hand, and gently kissed it.  
  
She sighed to herself as she remembered it.   
  
Then suddenly without warning, Snape came flooding into her thoughts. She found herself remembering how he was at dinner and how he looked before he ran out.   
  
Feeling sorry for him she remembered she had a bag full of Fizzing Whizbees in her desk drawer. She grabbed the bag and decided that now was probably the best time to go and make peace with him.  
  
Professor Snape was in agony, why did he have so much pumpkin juice? For the last hour he had tried every elixir and potion known to settle an upset stomach but none of them seemed to work.  
  
There was a knock at the door, he moaned as he made his way to open the door. He was hoping that it was Madame Pomfrey, but when he opened the door he was stunned to see the face that was looking back at his.  
  
"Hi. " Maunrose said, giving him a sympathetic look. " I have come to offer some relief to your stomachache." She said lifting the bag full of Fizzing Whizbees.   
  
Snape was too tired and desperate to fight, he let her in as she handed him the bag. After closing the door he began to eat them like they were going to disappear from his grasp. Oddly enough the more he ate the calmer his stomach became.  
  
She was looking around his classroom. "It's . . . very . . . atmospheric in here."   
  
"Thank you." He said somewhat annoyed, "Did you come here for decorating tips?"  
  
"No." She laughed. " I came here to help you out and to see your potion lab. You are starting to feel better, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know that this candy would help?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh." She said blushing, "Let's just say, growing up my friends and I would have contests to see who could drink the most pumpkin juice. It was the only thing that worked."  
  
Snape chuckled he found it amusing that there were people willing to put themselves through this kind of torture. "So I guess you know the agony that is involved."  
  
She was looking around as she replied, "Oh yes, to this day I never drink it." She stopped and saw a hallway that looked like it led to a lab. "Is this where your potion lab is?"  
  
"Yes." Snape said, as he moved to where she was.  
  
"May I take a look?" She said as she looked at him.  
  
Snape's stomach made a funny jump, as he realized she had blue eyes. "Uh yes. Yes, just don't touch anything."  
  
Maunrose followed him in through to the lab. When they reached it, she was amazed.   
  
"Wow!" She said.  
  
"Thank you." Snape said proudly.  
  
She looked at the ingredients he had neatly arranged along one wall and saw that he had meticulously labeled everyone by himself. "Do you collect your own ingredients?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said smiling.  
  
"Wow. This must have taken you forever to get this much."   
  
"Well some of the items are shipped for the students purposes, but when I do my own potions I like to use my own ingredients." He said, starting to get a little curious about her.  
  
"Really?" She said raising her eyebrow. "Do you do any experimental potions?"  
  
"Occasionally, when I have the time. Though none of them, have ever worked." He replied.  
  
She turned back to the shelves and looked them over again. She was impressed as she said, "Professor Snape, you really have a nice set up here. This lab has to be one of the best I have seen."  
  
"How would you know that?" He asked.  
  
"Because, Potions was my best subject in school." She said smiling bashfully.  
  
"Really? So tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked testing her knowledge.  
  
"A sleeping potion lovingly referred to as the Draught of Living Death." She replied.  
  
"Perhaps that was a little easy . . . What is the significance of adding monkshood and wolfsbane together?" He said giving her a little sneer.  
  
"Nothing . . . considering that you can't add them together because they are the same plant called aconite." She smiled as he looked shocked. "I know it's funny to say this, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was actually my second best subject in school."  
  
Snape scoffed as he said, "That was my best subject and Potions was my second."  
  
"Really?" she asked, laughing as she shook her head. "Now that is funny! Here we are teaching what we feel is not our best subject, even though we are good at what we do, and both of us would rather have each other's job. I'm sorry, that's just amusing."  
  
He laughed with her in agreement for a few moments and then suddenly asked, "You mentioned earlier that you needed to make a potion?"  
  
"Yes." She said looking a bit shocked at the sudden change of subject. "I needed to make an Anti-Leaper potion"  
  
"Hmmm." He said as he made his way over to the shelves of potion books. "I think I have several good ones."  
  
Maunrose was shocked. Was this really happening? Professor Snape was going to help her out. She was still pinching herself when he brought the book over to her and pointed out the best versions of the potion.  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape." She said looking at him.  
  
He looked at her smiling as he extended his hand, "Call me Severus." She shook his hand as he said, "And you're welcome."   
  
Maunrose smiled back saying, "Thank you." As she hoped silently that this was to be the start of a friendship between her and Professor Snape. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-  
  
Severus was in his dungeon preparing for his next lesson. Maunrose appeared in the doorway, and smiled softly as she watched him bustling about, setting up the ingredients the class would need. He was always so fastidious when it came to his lessons.   
  
She knocked softly on the door jamb, and he looked around at her. "Hi, Severus . . . May I come in?"   
  
"Oh, hello, Maunrose . . . yes, come in . . . I was just getting ready for class." He said, setting aside some potion books.  
  
"How's my anti leaper potion coming along?" She asked.  
  
"It's looking good." He said getting up to look at a calendar they made of when to add the ingredients, "Let's see . . . looks like we need to add the Belladonna and Blackroot, today." He said as she followed him to his ingredient collection.  
  
Maunrose teased him about how organized he was, as he gave her a half-smile. When they found the ingredients they needed, Maunrose asked, "So do you have plans for Christmas, Severus?"  
  
He shook his head as he began measuring the amount of Belladonna and Blackroot they would need.  
  
"What? Surely you have family to visit?" She asked shocked.  
  
Severus sighed, "My father left my mother and I to fend for ourselves, ever since I finished my first year at Hogwarts . . . Here." He said, as he handed her the Belladonna.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She replied.  
  
"Don't be. My father was a very demanding fellow, who had unreachably high expectations. No matter how much my mother and I tried, we never lived up to them. And so he left." He said as he handed her the Blackroot.  
  
"What about your mother? Don't you ever see her?" She asked as she double checked the potion to make sure which ingredient to add first.  
  
Severus gave a dry laugh as he said bitterly, "My mother blamed me for my father's departure. All my holidays were spent here at Hogwarts. And then during the summer months I was sent away to visit relatives." Maunrose looked at him, he was searching for a spoon to stir the potion with as he continued, "I was never close to the relatives. They died just after I graduated from Hogwarts. And my mother died several years ago."  
  
"Have you ever been married, Severus?" She asked, though she wished she hadn't by the way he stopped to look at her.  
  
"I was . . . once . . . but that was a long time ago." Severus replied softly as he handed Maunrose a stirring spoon, as she took it from him, their fingers brushed together. He pretended not to have noticed, but inside he felt all tingly. "You need to stir it five times counterclockwise, and then five times clockwise." He said, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
Maunrose nodded as she found herself stunned, not to mention curious that he had been married. She wanted to ask him more, but judging by the way he sounded and looked she thought it should wait until another time.   
  
Clearing her throat she asked, "Is there anything you want for Christmas?"  
  
"I hate Christmas presents. No one ever gets me anything good anyhow." He grumbled, as he picked up the ingredients.  
  
"Well, what would be a good present for you?" She asked looking at him puzzled.  
  
"Golden Bark." He said looking at her.  
  
"Golden Bark? Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because it's hard to come by, extremely rare and it's the one ingredient I don't have. Now are we going to add these ingredients or not?" He asked, looking annoyed and irritated.  
  
Maunrose sighed and nodded. As he added the Blackroot and the Belladonna, He watched her stir the potion, her face fixed in concentration. Her eyes were gleaming like soft blue stars on a misty winter's night. He loved the way she brushed her hair from her face.   
  
She smiled at him as he found himself blushing, turning away sharply he said, "Right, that should do it . . . Uh . . . just keep a watch on it." He said as he rushed to put the leftover ingredients back in their bottles.  
  
The potion was simmering now, having been properly stirred, Maunrose began to clean up at the faucet.   
  
Drying her hands, she turned to Severus. "I really appreciate you helping me." She said, as he came over to wash his hands as well.   
  
Severus cleared his throat, and glanced at her saying, "It was my pleasure." They were both silent for a moment, as he was trying to remember how to use the soap   
  
Maunrose smiled and chuckled softly. "You really know what you are doing in the potion lab, Severus. I am truly impressed."   
  
He shrugged slightly. "You do very well yourself." He said, looking at her taking the towel she offered him.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured softly. She was still looking at him.   
  
Her blue eyes were calm and serene as she smiled, he found himself smiling back, moving closer to her. He felt his heart beating as she looked deeper into his eyes, he wanted to . . .   
  
"Back off Malfoy or I'll turn you into a toad!" Came the muffled voice of Ron Weasley.  
  
The room became full of excited voices and hostile threats that were flying from Malfoy to Ron and Harry and then back to Malfoy again.  
  
Severus had turned the color of sour milk. He sighed as he said, "Looks like my class has arrived."  
  
Maunrose found herself blushing furiously, "Uh . . . yeah . . . I'd better get going."  
  
She followed him out as they saw what looked like a tangled body of teenage boys with Hermione Granger trying to pull two of them away shouting, "Stop it Ron! He's not worth getting into trouble for!"  
  
"_WHAT_ is going on?" Snape said as the fight stopped suddenly.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Professor." Maunrose said to him, lightly touching his shoulder.  
  
He turned to look at her, she smiled and then made her way out the door, He felt saddened by her leaving.  
  
"It was Potter. Professor he and his friends were threatening me." Draco said, sounding like he was the one who was innocent.  
  
Professor Snape rolled his eyes and said, "_OH SHUT UP MALFOY_!" To which Draco stepped back looking stunned. While everyone else in the room was shocked and gapping at what they had just heard Professor Snape say.  
  
"I suggest that you all return to your seats and begin your potions for today. And no more talking or I will deduct points." He said as the students obeyed willing.  
  
"But Professor, I was . . . " Draco started to say . . .   
  
"_AND THAT'S 10 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN, MALFOY! AND A DETENTION FOR YOUR DEFIANCE!_" Malfoy looked like he had been slapped. Tears were coming to his eyes as Neville Longbottom dropped his sample bottle, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.   
  
"And that's 10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom clean up this mess! And get back to your potions all of _YOU_!" He said as he turned to sit at his desk.  
  
The rest of the class continued in silence, though people kept stealing glances at Professor Snape, as he sat there glaring at any student that made too much noise. He was in no mood for monkey business today.  
  
After Dinner, Maunrose was in the library, standing on the gliding ladder, trying to find a book she needed for her class called, "Dark Psychology: Knowing Why." She thought it might be interesting to show her students some psychological theories as too why people stray to using the Dark Arts. After all, understanding one's enemy was a key factor in defending oneself.   
  
As Maunrose passed her fingertips over each book, she suddenly found herself thinking about Remus Lupin.   
  
She had received an owl from him today with a letter telling her he was going to be in the neighborhood and wanted to know if she would be willing to spend a day with him in Hogsmeade with the request of dining out for dinner as well.  
  
She had replied yes and was trying to figure out which outfit to wear when . . .   
  
"Maunrose, what are you looking for?" Severus asked suddenly, appearing out of no where.  
  
She was so startled at his sudden appearance that she lost her footing on the ladder and tumbled backwards off of it.   
  
Severus, seeing what was happening, quickly lunged to catch her before she hit the floor. He caught her in his arms and held her for a few moments.   
  
She gazed up at him, taking in his dark eyes that were now peering at her with bemused concern, and she became very aware that his arms were around her. She blushed as she said softly, "Thanks Severus."   
  
They continued to stare into each other's eyes.   
  
Severus couldn't help but to notice that she felt so warm and soft, his heart continued to beat fast but now it was because he found himself wanting to keep holding her.   
  
Maunrose, found herself blushing harder from his penetrating stare. She had never seen him look at her that way before.   
  
Before anything could be said, a group of second-years rounded the corner. They caught sight of the two professors, letting out loud gasps as their mouths fell open in surprise.  
  
Severus, blushed and quickly pulled a sneer onto his face, dropping Maunrose to her feet. "You should be more careful on ladders, Professor Weiss. Next time no one may be around to save you." He straightened his robes and turned to the gaping students. "It would be wise for you to snap your mouths shut this instant, or I will deduct 50 points from each you." He said, before marching rapidly out of the library.   
  
Maunrose turned to the students and forced a nervous laugh."Uh . . . I fell, and he . . . " she cleared her throat and said, "Now, off with you! Go on, go about your business." As she too departed quickly from the library, forgetting the book she had come after. Making extra sure to go in the opposite direction that Severus had taken.  
  
Severus Snape, went immediately to his potion lab. His heart was beating so rapidly he had to perform a calming spell on himself.  
  
"What is the matter with me?" he thought to himself out loud.  
  
This was getting strange, why did his heart leap every time she was near? Why did he go weak in the knees when she smiled at him? She wasn't any different from other women. Or was she?  
  
He sighed as he took a seat in his comfy velvet chair, knowing the answer. The truth was, Maunrose was not like anyone he had ever met.  
  
He closed his eyes as he remembered the way she carefully pulled apart the Slippery Bark fibers, all the while telling him about her past.  
  
He laughed as he remembered one particular story of hers involving a beauty potion experiment that went horribly wrong, forcing her to attend her Seventh Year Ball looking like an old hag with green hair.  
  
His thoughts then drifted to her loveliness. She was enchanting when she held her head in her hand. And the way the light danced on her face; the way the sun's rays touched her hair crowning her head in amber tones. The way she smiled. The way she laughed.  
  
He opened his eyes sitting upright in his chair as he said out loud again, "What is the matter with me?" But deep down he knew. He knew there was something special about Maunrose, and more than anything he wanted to find out what that was.  
  
As the hours past he remained in his chair thinking nothing but Maunrose and feeling confused by what he had felt when she was in his arms tonight. Slowly he drifted off to sleep . . .   
  
Maunrose smiled at Severus, they were sitting on a picnic blanket having finished a tasteful lunch. She suddenly got up and said, "Last one down the hill gets to clean up!" She took off running as he found himself laughing, as he got up to chase after her.  
  
She was laughing as she kept looking back over her shoulder saying, "I'm going to win!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" He shouted back laughing happily as he caught up with her and tackled her.  
  
They fell onto the soft grass, she was giggling as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes piercing through to his soul as he looked at her beautiful face surrounded by spring hues of red and violet.  
  
Their laughter died as they looked deeper into each other's eyes, it was almost as though their souls were touching.  
  
He could see the love for him in her eyes. "Oh Maunrose." He breathed as he drew in closer to her.  
  
"Severus?" She said.  
  
"Yes?" came his reply  
  
"Severus?" she said again this time sounding more questioning as he felt some invisible force trying to shake him.  
  
"Yes?" he replied again.  
  
"Severus? Severus? Severus? Wake up." Maunrose said as she was standing in front of him trying to shake him awake in his chair, just as the sun's rays were flooding into his potion's lab.  
  
He opened his eyes blushing immediately, realizing it had all been a dream, he looked up to see the real Maunrose looking back at him smiling and suddenly he found he couldn't speak to her.  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but I need you to help me with adding the crushed sea turtle shell." She felt guilty for waking him, he seemed so peaceful, but the potion specifically stated that the shell needed to be added while stirring.  
  
"Oh . . . um . . . uh . . . " he said looking around completely embarrassed and at lost for words. Did she hear him say things? "_Oh dear god! I hope she didn't hear me call her name_!" he thought to himself. "Uh . . . yeah, give me a minute." He said finally.  
  
She smiled as she backed away letting him get his bearings. She looked at him curiously, he seemed to be acting a little strange.   
  
Severus suddenly stood up and strolled over to the ingredient jars on the table, grabbing the first jar he could get his hands around he made his way over to the cauldron and began to pour the contents into the potion. "So what are you going to . . . "  
  
**KA-BOOM!**  
  
The potion had exploded leaving Severus covered in black soot. He opened his mouth as a puff of smoke escaped it. Looking down at the jar he realized that he had just added exploding powder to the potion instead.  
  
Maunrose was biting on her finger, to keep herself from laughing at him.   
  
"Uh . . . Sorry." Was all he could say. Feeling stupid, he was grateful he was covered in soot so she couldn't see he was blushing.  
  
Maunrose couldn't hold it in any longer she laughed as she grabbed a towel and handed it to Severus. "It's all right Severus, I would've been more upset if it had happened just before we were almost finished."  
  
He smiled weakly, another trait of hers he liked, she was very forgiving. He took the towel and started to wipe off the soot.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked looking at him smiling and slightly giggling. Coming closer to him.  
  
"Yes, I believe I will be all right." He said as he felt his blush dying, deciding it was safe to wipe the soot away from his face.  
  
"Oh no, you're not." She said suddenly turning serious. "You've got a cut on your forehead. Here let me help."  
  
Before he could say anything, she gently held his face in one of her hands while the other hand held her wand and pointed it at the cut.  
  
"Revervio." She said softly  
  
He looked at her eyes as she glanced at him smiling gently.  
  
"You're lucky it's a scratch." She said looking at him. He had a strange twinkle in his eyes that she never noticed before and she found it captivating.  
  
For a moment they didn't say anything as they looked into each others eyes.  
  
He was glad that the potion had exploded, even though he was about to hyperventilate.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door and they both jumped. It was Remus Lupin. He was standing in the doorway to the lab, looking at them.  
  
Maunrose smiled wide as she quickly made her way over to him in greeting. "Remus!" she said, "How did you know I was here?" she gave him a hug which made Severus feel uncomfortable with a confused rage.   
  
"Oh well, you mentioned that you were working on a potion with Severus and since you weren't in your office . . . " Remus looked at Severus and the scorched hearth. "Have I come at a bad time?"  
  
"No, not at all." Said Maunrose, she then turned to Severus, "I'm sorry Severus, but I've got to be going. Remus and I are going into Hogsmeade for the day. I'll come back tonight and help you start the potion over if that's all right?"  
  
All he could do was nod as they said goodbye and left his potion lab. As soon as the door closed he threw down the towel and grabbing his wand performed several calming spells on himself. 


	5. chapter 5

-Chapter 5-  
  
Maunrose felt a bit guilty about leaving Severus to deal with the mess in his potion's lab. But Remus can't always come to Hogwarts and who knew how long it would be before he can come again? She decided to make it up to Severus and she had a good idea how.  
  
Aside from her occasional thoughts of poor Severus; her day with Remus had been a great one. She smiled to herself as she remembered, their time spent by the shrieking shack.  
  
"So, Remus tell me some more about yourself." She said in hope to get her mind off of Severus.  
  
"Well, you already know that I'm a werewolf. I was a small boy when I received the bite. It was difficult for my parents since back in those days there wasn't a way to control the symptoms like there is now. But it never stopped them from trying everything." He smiled, remembering his parents. "They had me try every potion, elixir, body rub and spell they could find. One time my father had gotten these collars that were supposed to tame my werewolf qualities."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"Let's just say it was a close call for my father." Remus said.  
  
They laughed while they made their way down the main street of Hogsmeade, snow was falling down. The street lights had been enchanted to look like Christmas trees as people walked by doing their shopping.  
  
"My parents were wonderful." Remus continued, "In spite of my condition they loved me very much. Which at times was very hard . . . particularly for my mother. She constantly worried that I would never be able to enjoy doing normal things or lead a normal life. Like having friends, going to parties . . . dating."  
  
Maunrose blushed as Remus cleared his throat nervously. "I owe a great deal to your uncle, Maunrose. When he became the headmaster, he allowed me to come to Hogwarts. He took a lot of heat for it from the ministry officials at the time. But he said to them that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school."  
  
They stopped in front of and old abandoned house. "It doesn't bother you that I'm a werewolf does it?" He asked looking concerned.  
  
Maunrose shook her head. "No, my best friend is a werewolf and she's one of the nicest people I know. You remind me of her actually." She smiled warmly at him. "So did they have a place for you to transform?"  
  
"Yes, once a month they smuggled me out of the castle to here, Hogsmeade's very own Shrieking Shack. You see the villagers at the time when I was attending Hogwarts, heard noises and screaming coming from the house. They thought it was some group of particular violent spirits . . . which in fact, was me."  
  
"So when are you going to tell me about you?" Remus asked while Maunrose laughed and sat down on a nearby boulder.  
  
"There's not much to tell about me. Granted I did grow up in America, but the magical world over there is nothing in comparison to here. Besides I'm curious to know how you met Sirius and James."  
  
Remus laughed. "Oh I see how it is."  
  
Maunrose giggled and said, "I'm also curious to know why Severus seems to despise you. Even though he seems that way with everyone."  
  
"What's it been like working on that potion with him? I mean after the duel?" He asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"It hasn't been entirely awful. He is particular about certain things, but he really does know what he's doing in the lab, even if he accidently made the potion explode today. When he relaxes a bit, he's actually nice to be around."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"  
  
Maunrose nodded and then asked, "Now what about you, James and Sirius? How did you guys become friends?"  
  
"There were actually four of us. Me, James, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew." Remus gave a weary sigh, remembering Peter. "It was all thanks to the sorting hat, actually. We were in the same house and had been assigned the same dormitory room. I didn't tell them about my condition. I was scared that they might not want to be around me. And we had some great times together. But James and Sirius were too smart for their own good. You see they had worked out the truth about me. That was quite the day."  
  
"I'll bet. What happened?" She asked looking at him intently.  
  
"When they told me they knew, I was terrified that they'd desert me as everyone, other than my parents, did. But they didn't, if anything it made us all grow closer. I didn't have to hide I could be myself. And it was wonderful, for the first time in my life I had real friends. We had many great adventures and trouble, some of which I still feel guilty about. Severus was one of them, which is probably why he doesn't like me much."  
  
"Did you tease him?" She asked.  
  
"James and Sirius did, and often. I didn't like what they did some of the times, and I should've had more courage to stop them. I'm not proud that I didn't."  
  
For a while they sat in silence. Maunrose felt even more guilty for leaving Severus to deal with the mess in his potion's lab. Especially when she remembered what he had told her about his mother's coldness. How horrible things must have been for him, to be tormented wherever you turned. No wonder he is the way he is.  
  
Her thoughts had been interrupted by Remus playfully throwing a handful of snow at her. She smiled quickly throwing some snow back at him, two which he retaliated, as did she. In the end, found them laughing in a very interesting position.  
  
Maunrose giggled to herself as she turned down the corridor leading to her classroom and office. Oh if only Remus had kissed her then. She wanted him to, but he blushed and apologized while asking her if she was all right. She sighed, hoping there would be another opportunity.  
  
When she finally reached her classroom door, she noticed that it wasn't entirely closed. She quickly flung it open to stand in stunned silence looking at the disaster that was once her classroom.  
  
The classroom looked like a tornado had ripped through it. Desks were upturned and paper was strewn everywhere along with books. She walked in numbly wondering who would do such a thing and why, when she heard a distinct cackle coming from her office.  
  
When she opened the door, she saw Peeves floating around the book shelves happily tossing them behind him while he gleefully sang:  
  
_No more professors! No more books!  
Thanks to Hogwarts Spook of Spooks!_  
  
"_PEEVES!_" She yelled angrily.  
  
He casually turned toward her and cackled louder, turning invisible and occasionally throwing books at her.  
  
"Peeves! You rotten little Poltergeist! Don't make me sick the Bloody Baron on you!" She yelled threatening, dodging the books.  
  
Peeves stopped and suddenly reappeared. He gave her a frown and said, "Oh what a trooper of course you had to be the party pooper!" He then cackled loudly as he flew through the wall, leaving Maunrose standing in the middle of a mess.  
She let out a frustrated sigh just as she heard Severus say, "What in the . . . "  
  
Rolling her eyes she yelled, "I'm in here, Severus!"  
  
He came into her office a few moments later looking perplexed, holding a piece of parchment in his hand. "I was going to leave you a note, informing you that I had finished preparations on the potion for day one. And then I noticed . . . Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded, bending down to pick up a book.  
  
"You know . . . I gave Mr. Malfoy a detention yesterday and he still has yet to do it. I could assign him to come here and help you clean up this mess. Of course without using magic." He said carefully stepping closer toward her. "That's if you would like some help."  
  
She smiled, grateful and touched by his offer, feeling more guilty for leaving him with the mess in the potion's lab. "That would be wonderful, Severus thank you." She whispered.  
  
Severus looked at her and then nodded. "Right, I'll have him here as soon as possible. Um, I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
She nodded as she looked at him and said, "Yes, and thank you for doing the potion. I am sorry that I left you . . . I promise I'll make it up to you."  
  
He looked at her lovely face and smiled uncomfortably, "There's no need . . . It was . . . " Clearing his throat he said, "Um . . . right well I'll see you tomorrow and Mr. Malfoy will be here shortly." He then turned quickly saying a curt goodbye and left.  
  
A half an hour later Draco Malfoy was busy picking up books by hand in Professor Weiss' office.  
  
He was brooding over the unfairness in which he had been treated. "_How dare Professor Snape give me a detention and then force me to pick up this mudblood's items! Just wait till I tell my father._" He thought angrily to himself.  
  
Maunrose was also busy trying to pick up items that Peeves had strewn all over. She was grateful to Severus in sending someone to help her, even if the help didn't look to happy about it.  
  
Draco moved a stack of books to find a sneakascope under them. He was puzzled that it hadn't been damaged since it was made of glass and had been more than likely thrown by Peeves.  
  
Holding it in his hand, he examined it closer. It looked somewhat familiar to him. He knew he had seen this particular sneakascope somewhere before, in his father's private papers. Then suddenly it came clear to him. "No, it can't be!" He whispered in shock under his breath.  
  
For a moment he thought he was dreaming as he saw the famous crest of an oddly shaped heart with a single rose laying on top. Little stars were visibly painted all over the sneakascope. "The Cherished Star." He whispered again.  
  
"_How did she get this?_" He thought as he continued to stare at it in disbelief.  
  
"It was my mother's." Maunrose said over his shoulder as she came up behind him.  
  
Draco turned sharply to look at her, for a moment he thought she might have read his mind.  
  
Maunrose smiled at him, gently taking the sneakascope from him. "It's one of the few things I have of hers. She died when I was younger. Thank you for finding it Mr. Malfoy." She cradled it in her hands before she placed it high on a shelf.  
  
Draco knelt down in the same spot, staring up at sneakascope as he absently picked up the same book again and again.  
  
Maunrose went about picking up items from behind her desk, when Professor McGonagall burst in the room.  
  
"Professor Weiss?" She asked, looking around at the mess she spotted Draco, and demanded to know why he was here.  
  
Maunrose stood up from behind her desk before Draco could respond. Professor McGonagall, looked at Maunrose and asked, "What happened here?"  
  
"Peeves." Maunrose said rolling her eyes, moving toward her. "Mr. Malfoy is serving out a detention he received from professor Snape, by helping me clean this up."  
  
"Professor Snape?" McGonagall asked, looking stunned and bewildered. "He gave a detention to a...a Slytherin?"  
  
Draco frowned bitterly at having been reminded of the real reason he was here as Maunrose asked, "Was there something you needed, Professor?"  
  
Professor McGonagall shook her head and cleared her throat. "Uh . . . yes. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately."  
  
Maunrose nodded in understanding while Draco gave a hopeful smile that his detention would be over.  
  
"Oh and don't worry about Mr. Malfoy, I'll make sure he stays here to finish out his detention while you're gone."  
  
"Okay, then." Maunrose replied, moving toward the door and wondering what else was going to happen tonight.  
Draco grumbled, going back to picking up books and scattered paper, while Maunrose left and rushed down the corridor toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
Whatever it was she was hoping that it wasn't serious.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting down at his desk. When she came in, he stood up and quickly made his way to greet her.  
  
"Thank you for coming so quickly." He said, taking her hands in his. "Please sit down, there's something I must speak with you about."  
  
"Uncle Albus, what's happened?" She asked, sitting down having noticed a touch of anxiety to his voice.  
  
He sighed, taking his seat, he looked at Maunrose and then said softly, "The Burrow was attacked tonight."  
  
Maunrose was stunned, staring at him in disbelief. "Molly? Arthur?"  
  
"Molly and Arthur have fortunately escaped unharmed, and are being placed in a safe house as we speak. Though Molly is quite shaken by the experience, they will be fine."  
  
Maunrose let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Unfortunately this changes things, with regards to Christmas that is. I'm afraid I will not be able to allow your father to come to Hogwarts, times being what they are. I have sent him an owl explaining the current situation."  
  
She nodded numbly, trying not to look too disappointed, she had been missing her father and was looking forward to seeing him.  
  
"However, Molly and Arthur have requested that Christmas continues as planned. They have asked for you to accompany Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."  
  
Maunrose nodded again, thinking, "_Well if I can't spend Christmas with my father at least, I'll be with people just as dear to me_."  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly at his niece, "Then I shall meet you here on Christmas Eve along with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger."  
  
Maunrose nodded in response and asked, "Do Ron and Ginny Weasley know what has happened yet?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded, getting up out of his chair, "They have already been informed and have left to be with their parents." Maunrose got out of her chair as he walked her toward the door. "These are dark times we are living in, my dear. No one is as safe as they would like to think. But having you here brightens things a little."  
  
Maunrose smiled and gave him a small hug, then made her way out of his office.  
  
As she walked down the corridor toward her office, her mind was spinning. She felt overwhelmed suddenly by the news that the Burrow had been attacked. She was relived that Molly and Arthur were safe. It was a miracle that they had managed to escape, knowing how the Deatheaters were.  
  
Suddenly memories of the terrible night her mother was killed came flooding back to her. The Dark Mark hovering over the smoldering ruins of what had once been her family's home. The charred remains of her toys, her books, and her . . . mother . . .  
  
She felt dizzy as she quickly grabbed onto a wall nearby to steady herself, while the image of her mother's remains lay vividly in her mind.  
  
Angry tears came to her eyes. Why did she have to die? Why couldn't she have escaped, like Molly and Arthur? Why can't this nightmare ever end? Why can't Voldemort and his Deatheaters ever been done away with entirely? They should be tortured for the things they've done! For all the misery they have caused.  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, the memories began to fade. Feeling calmer she continued toward her office once more.  
  
Upon entering her office she said, "Thank you professor McGonagall, I can take it from here."  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded and then gave a stern look in Draco's direction.  
  
Draco pretended not to notice her glare, let alone when she left the room.  
  
Maunrose then said, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you've done enough. You're excused."  
  
Draco dropped the books he was holding on her desk as he looked one more time at the Cherished star. He then turned and made his way out, thinking to himself, "_I can't believe she doesn't know what she has. The Cherished Star, the world's most powerful weapon, here at Hogwarts. I wonder what I would get for information such as this, especially if I were to tell the Dark Lord?_" A sinister sneer crossed his face. "_Wait till my father hears about this_." 


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-  
  
A week later, Maunrose was making her way toward Dumbledore's office with a suitcase and a bag of presents in tow.  
  
When she arrived, she was greeted by Harry and Hermione. "Happy Christmas, professor." They said in unison.  
  
"Happy Christmas." She replied smiling. They then walked up the spiral staircase toward Dumbledore's office.  
  
He greeted them when they had come in. "Happy Christmas to all of you. Now before you leave let us remember that this has been a hard week for the Weasleys please be sure not to bring up the subject of their home or the attack. And please have a wonderful time. I shall see you tomorrow evening." He out stretched his hand, in it was a small star shaped ornament. "Here's your portkey."  
  
They each took hold as he wished each of them a happy Christmas once more before his office spun out of sight.  
  
When they arrived to the safe house, Maunrose couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be something familiar about this place.  
  
She could see it had been newly painted and thoroughly cleaned. The hardwood floors gleamed, and every window sparkled with the pale light coming from the moon reflecting off the snow. The furnishings were newly polished, washed, or re-upholstered, the air smelled fresh with a touch of Pine and cinnamon.  
  
Maunrose turned to Harry. "I remember this house, but for the life of me I can't remember whose house it was."  
  
"It belonged to my godfather." Harry said softly. Maunrose put her hand over her mouth. "Oh Harry . . . I'm sorry. I...I should have remembered it, but it's been a long time since I was here." She could feel herself starting to blush. Why didn't she remember that this was the Black's home.  
  
"It's ok, professor. I understand that you may have trouble recognizing this house. We've done a lot of changes to it." Harry said while Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's true. See those French doors? There used to be a wall there with a hideous portrait of Sirius' mother. She would scream curses at us every time we passed it." Hermione said.  
  
They giggled, as they removed their cloaks.  
  
"Come on, I think everyone's downstairs." Replied Harry, waving at them to follow.  
  
They climbed down the newly polished stone steps, hearing voices talking merrily as they drew nearer.  
  
When Maunrose stepped down the last step, she was suddenly engulfed in a huge bear hug. "Maunrose!" said the voice of her father.  
  
Maunrose laughed and squealed, "Dad! I thought . . . ?"  
  
Patrick Weiss released his daughter and stood back to look at her, grinning broadly. "I know, I know, you thought you wouldn't see me. But there was no way in hell I'd miss out seeing my daughter for Christmas."  
  
Maunrose shook her head and laughed happily hugging her father. "Oh I'm so glad you could come tonight! I've been missing you!"  
  
"I've missed you to." He said as Molly and Arthur Weasley came over to greet Maunrose.  
  
"Oh Rose, it is so good to see you again." Molly said. "I am so glad you could come."  
  
Arthur hugged her too and said, "Your dad has just been telling me what it was like to be a muggle in the American Army."  
  
Maunrose laughed, shaking her head. "I knew you'd be flooding him with questions!"  
  
"I'm Fred, and he's George." Said Fred, nodding his head at George as the two of them came over to greet her. She shook their hands, smiling warmly.  
  
"Ron tells us we missed out on a really great Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"said George.  
  
"Not to mention, a pretty one." Said Fred looking at Maunrose intently.  
  
Maunrose blushed. "Oh it's nice to finally meet you both. I've been told that your joke shop is booming." They grinned at her nodding, they were about to say something when . . .  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Dillyweed!" Said a voice belonging to a tall redheaded man coming up behind Fred and George.  
  
"Carrot face?" Said Maunrose. Her jaw dropped, it had been a while since she'd seen Charlie Weasley.

"Yeah, you've grown too." Charlie said smiling as he hugged her. "It's good to see you again."  
  
"And you too, you nut!" She said while the two of them laughed. "Hey is Pudding face here too?"

"Nope, Bill had to work . . . though I think it's really because he wants to spend time with a girl he works with." Charlie said winking as they let go of each other.  
  
"Oh . . . " Said Maunrose, smiling and winking back.  
  
"Though, don't worry I'm sure that he'll be here tomorrow." He said still smiling while he stepped aside.  
  
Fred and George were making fun of Charlie's nickname while Maunrose stepped further into the kitchen area. Her father and Arthur Weasley had returned to the table where Arthur was busily asking him questions on what is the significance of a paperclip.  
  
She found herself laughing as her and Charlie sat down at the table with Fred and George close behind them.  
  
"Why did you call him Carrot face?" ask Fred.  
  
"And why is Bill called, Pudding face?" asked George.  
  
Maunrose laughed, looking at Charlie who was smiling mischievously. "Should I answer that one or should you?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Charlie as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came back into the room.  
  
"Tell us what?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, these two know each other from long ago." Said George to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, and they've got nicknames for each other. Charlie here, is Carrot face." Said Fred.  
  
"And Bill is Pudding face. And she was . . . " Said George trying to remember what his older brother had called her.  
  
"Dillyweed." Maunrose said.  
  
"Really?" said Harry and Ron in unison, both grabbing a chair and sitting down.  
  
"Dillyweed?" asked Hermione, looking confused at Maunrose.  
  
Maunrose and Charlie laughed. "Should we tell them the whole story?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I don't think it'll hurt." Maunrose said while Hermione and Ginny sat down.  
  
"You and Bill were . . . what six or seven, and I was five, at the time." Said Charlie, "We had decided to go to the pond that is just over the hill from our house and we were going to play . . . what was it Rosie?"  
  
"Espionage." She said smiling.  
  
"So we were playing and we got really caught up in the moment, Bill and me discovered that she was the spy and all spies must be punished so . . . " He said starting to laugh hard, "So we . . . we . . . "  
  
"You threw me in the pond!" She said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "I came up out of the water with algae in my hair as the two of them laughed and pointed at me calling me Dillyweed." Everyone laughed at the table. "It took me a while to get it all out of my hair . . . I was pretty upset with them so I decided to get revenge." She finished, pretending to glare at Charlie.  
  
"Oh and you did." Said Charlie wiping the tears from his eyes from remembering how she looked.  
  
"Really, what did you do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, your parents were hosting a party with several friends." Said Maunrose giggling.  
  
"So what happened?" Asked Fred.  
  
"She pushed me into mum's carrot cake, it scared Bill so bad he stumbled and fell, knocking the whole table over." Charlie said as they all started laughing.  
  
"He landed face first in the bread pudding." Maunrose said. "Your mom was so mad at us, she probably would have killed us if it wasn't for . . . "  
  
"James and Sirius." Said Charlie. "What was the story they told our parents?"  
  
"I can't remember, but they sure thought it was funny." Said Maunrose smiling.  
  
"You know I never believed their story." Said Molly as she came up to the table and set the down a basket of fresh bread rolls.  
  
Maunrose and Charlie looked at her with shocked faces.  
  
Molly smiled at them and said, "Though it's nice to hear you finally admitting to it." She gave them both a pat on the back as she went back into the kitchen. Leaving Maunrose and Charlie staring at each other in stunned surprise, while everyone else laughed at them.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Patrick, and Maunrose sat down to a very enjoyable dinner. Mostly catching up with everything that had gone on while she was away.  
  
When it was time for bed, they all went upstairs to find that Molly had fixed their beds with newly washed sheets, and laid out fresh towels. Maunrose said goodnight to everyone and collapsed happily into the soft bed, looking forward to spending Christmas-eve with everyone tomorrow.  
  
The next morning Maunrose awoke to hearing her father saying, "That's the way! You've got it! No, no, not like that... "  
  
Curious to see what was going on she got out of bed and put her robe on over her nightgown. When she came into the front parlor, Arthur Weasley was looking like an excited boy putting together his first muggle Christmas tree.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Rosie!" Arthur said cheerfully while inserting a branch into the plastic tree trunk. "Isn't wonderful?"  
  
She smiled as she nodded her head trying not to laugh.  
  
Her father smiled at her and said, "It's my Christmas present to him . . . but I don't know how I'm going to get the lights to work when there's no socket."  
  
"Don't worry, dad. A simple lumos spell will take care of it." She said watching Arthur looking at a strand of Christmas lights intently, completely fascinated by them.  
  
"I'm sorry if we woke you." Her father said, rushing to take the lights from Arthur who was attempting to throw them on the tree before it was put together.  
  
"It's all right. I suppose I'd better get ready before the mob wakes up." She said giggling slightly while her father showed a box of tinsel to Arthur.  
  
"What is the function of this?" Arthur asked excitedly.  
  
On her way back to her room she ran into Fred and George.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" They said in unison.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Maunrose said, smiling at the two of them.  
  
"You're just the person we were looking for." George said.  
  
"I am?" She asked, looking at them puzzled.  
  
"Yep!" Smiled Fred, revealing the package that was behind his back.

"Happy Christmas!" They both said again smiling widely at her.  
  
"Thank you." Maunrose said stunned, taking the package from Fred.  
  
"You're welcome." They replied looking anxiously at her to open it.  
  
When she did open the package, she found a strange looking dog-shaped firecracker with golden letters that read "_Fiery Hounds_".  
  
"What is this?" She asked.  
  
"It's our latest invention." Beamed Fred.  
  
"Yep, we're giving everyone our dearest friends and relatives a sample." George said.  
  
"Well, save for Percy that is." Fred said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"So what does it do?" Maunrose asked, looking at the firecracker.  
  
"Oh it's like a pack of attack dogs." George replied casually.  
  
"Only fiery ones." Fred said smiling.  
  
"They'll attack or chase anyone you point it at." George explained.  
  
"Yeah." Fred said, nodding his head. "Just be sure not to point it at yourself when you light it."  
  
"They have a bite that stings." Smiled George, while he rubbed his backside.  
  
"And burns." Fred nodded, smiling mischievously.  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . thank you." Maunrose said, making sure to close the lid to the package carefully. "Um well I'd better go change."  
  
"Okay then, we'll show you our new candy creations a while later." George said as the two of them made their way towards the kitchen.  
  
Maunrose nodded, making her way into her bedroom.  
  
When she came out of her room, having changed into a burgundy sweater and slacks. She found the sitting room bursting with Christmas cheer. Arthur, Charlie and her father were busily putting ornaments on the muggle Christmas tree.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Dillyweed!" Said Charlie smiling and giving her a wink.

"Same to you Carrot face!" She said returning the smile. "Can I help?"  
  
"Sure!" Said Arthur cheerfully, in between humming Christmas carols.  
  
Once all the ornaments were on the tree, they began to apply the tinsel.  
  
"Ah! How clever of these muggles!" Said Arthur, excitedly applying handful after handful of tinsel to the tree.  
  
Charlie, discovered a new use for tinsel when he threw some onto Maunrose's hair. Maunrose threw some back at Charlie, starting a tinsel fight. The two of them were giggling while they started to shouting out insults.  
  
"All right you two, that's enough." Giggled Patrick.  
  
Molly had come up and paused at the door way watching Maunrose try to wrestle tinsel away from Charlie. "Oh how good it is to see the two of you together again." She sighed just as Charlie had Maunrose in a head lock.  
  
"You know I always thought you two would make a match of it someday." She said, still looking dreamily at them.  
  
They stopped fighting as Charlie let go of Maunrose, staring at Molly in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you both have been enjoying each other's company. And you do make a good pair together since your temperaments suit each other." She said beaming at them.  
  
Maunrose and Charlie looked at each other and then suddenly broke out laughing.  
  
"Me and Dillyweed?" Said Charlie in between his giggles.  
  
"Me and Carrot face?" Maunrose laughed.  
  
Charlie then wrapped his arms around Maunrose and dipped her dramatically. She giggled while he said, "Oh Maunrose! All these years of missing you, I have searched for someone to fill the missing void."  
  
"Oh Charlie!" Maunrose said mockingly. "I never knew!"  
  
Molly rolled her eyes.  
  
"But there was no one that looked as good as you did with algae in their hair." Charlie continued, "And now looking at you, covered in . . . uh . . . in . . . fimsel. Oh! I cannot hide my feelings any longer!"

"Oh Charlie!" Maunrose giggled, lovingly patting his face. As the two of them laughed hysterically.  
  
"I don't know why I bother loving my children! I get absolutely no respect!" Molly mumbled, turning she walked down the stairs silently giggling at their antics.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud popping sound as Bill appeared in the foyer. He came into the sitting room to see what all the giggling was about. And his attention was drawn to Charlie and the woman he was holding in his arms .  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like Charlie got more than a bonus this year for Christmas." Bill said smiling, taking off his scarf and looking at Maunrose.  
  
"Oh no! Not you too!" Charlie cried, blushing slightly while he let up Maunrose.  
  
Bill looked at him with a puzzled smile, noticing that they were both covered in some sort of silver strands. "So if she's not your girlfriend . . . then who is she?"  
  
"Have I changed that much, Carrot face?" Maunrose winking mischievously at Charlie.  
  
"Well there are a few things different about you." He said looking down and smiling at her wickedly.  
  
"Charlie!" She cried, smacking his arm.  
  
"Ow! Maunrose that hurt!" He said rubbing his arm.  
  
Bill looked at her surprised. "Dillyweed?"  
  
"Hello, pudding face!" She said smiling just before she hugged him.  
  
Bill laughed while he hugged her. "I had heard that you were back, but I thought it was a rumor." He pulled her away to look at her. "It's so good to see you. And I can see that you and Charlie have pick up right where you left off." He said, grabbing a piece of tinsel from her hair.  
  
"You have no idea." Said Charlie winking at Bill as he moved past him, throwing one last bunch of tinsel at Maunrose before he left the room.  
  
Before Maunrose retaliate, Molly yelled, "Arthur quit fooling around with that muggle contraption! It's breakfast time! Patrick! Maunrose! Bill! Hurry up before it gets cold!"  
  
Bill let out a sigh. "I guess I'll have to wait to catch up with you."  
  
After breakfast they got their chance to catch up. In the afternoon, Severus and Tonks arrived, followed an hour later by Remus, Moody and Dumbledore. The atmosphere was charged with excited energy as everyone headed downstairs to sit at the dinner table.  
  
Maunrose sat down at the edge of the table, next to her father, pouring herself a drink of water. Taking a sip she looked around to everyone. Sitting at the head of the table was Arthur and at the other side was the empty chair that had been reserved for Molly. Across from her, Severus and Remus were sitting on either side of Dumbledore. On the opposite end of the table she noticed that Ron and Harry were seated across from Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone that is but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ron was glaring at Hermione, while she was looking miserably down at her plate, next to her was Ginny, looking equally miserable as she busily twisted her napkin and continued to glance over at Harry. Harry was trying to pretend not to notice while Ron was shooting daggers in Hermione's direction.  
  
Suddenly Ginny stood up and threw her napkin down, looking hurt and angry about something she coughed, "Excuse me." And then ran out of the room.  
  
Harry watched her leave and gave an exasperated sigh, his face filled with a look of regret and remorse.  
  
"I'll go." He mumbled while everyone was looking at him curiously.  
  
Once he left Ron slammed his goblet down, causing it to shatter. He didn't seem to notice as he continued to glare at Hermione.  
  
Maunrose stood up and asked, "What is going on?"  
  
Ron, who was red in the face with fury, pointed his finger at Hermione and spat, "Ask HER!"  
  
Everyone looked at Hermione.  
  
Maunrose made her way to Hermione and said calmly. "Come on Hermione let's go and step out in the hall."  
  
Hermione was trembling, wiping tears from her face with her napkin. She gave Ron a very hurt and angry look, before she followed Maunrose out into the hall.  
  
Once out in the hall Maunrose waited for her to calm down before she asked, "Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, sniffling she pulled out a piece of glided parchment. "Here . . . read . . . this. I...received it . . . this . . . morning." Saying in between sobs.  
  
Maunrose opened the parchment, putting her arm around Hermione, she silently read the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Over the past couple of years, I have grown quite fond of you. I enjoy it very much when you write to me, and I love when you come to visit. I look forward to every time I see or hear from you, and when you go away I feel there is something missing. I know you are finishing your last year at school. When you do finish, I want you to come to me. I want you to come to Bulgaria to be my wife.  
Hermione, will you marry me? Nothing would make me happier. I will give you time to think about it. I will wait for your graduation from school to come to see you. In the meantime, here is a ring to show the token of my promise . . . If you are wearing it when I come, I will know your answer. I hope you do say yes. I love you._

_Love, Viktor  
_  
Maunrose folded the letter, looking at Hermione puzzled. "But Hermione, this is good news, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes again. "I know, but Ron . . . he has never liked him."  
  
"Does that matter?" Maunrose asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged weakly looking down at her napkin and said softly, "I suppose not, but he's been one of my best friends since we started at Hogwarts . . . and . . . and . . . " She began to cry again.  
  
"You want him to be happy for you?" Maunrose said filling in the blanks.  
  
Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes with her napkin.  
  
"Oh Hermione, he'll come around, if he really is your best friend he'll just want you to be happy." Maunrose said sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Don't you worry, it'll all work out. Ron is just protective of you, that's all." She held Hermione as she cried. Maunrose couldn't help but feel that Ron wasn't being just over protective. That there was more going on between them than she knew, but not wishing to get sucked in any more she just held Hermione until she finished crying.  
  
When the two of them returned Ron, still sat at his place, looking sullen and miserable. Everyone else was chatting again, assuming it was best to stay out of it.  
  
Molly poked her head out of the kitchen again. "Almost ready . . . Now where did Ginny and Harry get to?" Noticing Maunrose wasn't sitting, she asked, "Rose, dear, will you go and find them please?" Maunrose sighed as she went back out the door and up the stairs.  
  
She walked down the hallway, and stopped. She could hear voices coming from the sitting room. She blushed, not wanting to eavesdrop, but it was nearly impossible.  
"I have tried and tried to make it obvious how I feel, but you just keep turning away! Why is it so hard to love me?" Ginny's voice was shouting angrily at Harry.  
  
Maunrose caught a glimpse of Ginny's profile. She was standing, looking out the French doors. The moonlight shining through illuminated the tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Harry was looking down at his feet facing away from her. Ginny came away from the window and demanded again to know why.  
  
Harry let out a sigh, as he fought back tears, trying not to tell her the real reason. "Because . . . every . . . "  
  
Ginny looked at him and said, "For once Harry just tell me."  
  
"Because everyone I have ever loved DIES!" He yelled still trying to fight the tears as he continued, "I don't . . . don't you understand Ginny, I do notice you. I do. But I can't . . . "  
  
Ginny took Harry by the face and looked him square in the eyes, tears running down her face. "Don't be afraid to love Harry. Don't be afraid . . . to love me."  
  
Harry and looked into Ginny's eyes as she was looking back at him, with tears streaming down their faces they kissed each other passionately, holding on to one another tightly as if scared to let go.  
  
Maunrose blushed furiously, she had tears in her own eyes. She certainly didn't want to interrupt this moment. Moving as quietly as possible she went back down the stairs.  
  
Everyone was sitting down at the table looking at her when she entered.  
  
Molly looked at her confused. "Where are they?"  
  
Maunrose quickly took her seat she could feel herself blushing. "Um, they're going to need a minute"  
  
For a moment Molly and everyone at the table looked confused, but everything was made clear to them when Ginny and Harry came in holding hands smiling at each other.  
  
Molly pulled her apron to her face while she began to happily cry. Fred and George were giggling and started to make fun of them, but their laughter died when Ginny said, "Well when you two clowns ever get a girlfriend then we'll talk."  
  
The news of Harry and Ginny becoming a couple seemed to cheer up the table as both Ron and Hermione tried to put aside their issues. Dinner was full of fun conversations and stories of days gone by.  
  
Once over they all sat around the table and exchanged gifts with the individuals who had arrived that evening.  
  
Severus was sitting quietly as everyone at the end of the table gathered around to look at Fred and George's latest inventions. How much he hated Christmas and its whole gift giving business.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Severus." Said Maunrose holding a brightly wrapped package in front of him.  
  
"I thought I made it clear . . . " He began to say somewhat coldly.  
  
"No Christmas presents." She replied mimicking him. She laughed softly and then looked him in the eye. "Yes, so I heard. But I decided to take a chance."  
  
Severus looked into her eyes and his demeanor weakened as he found himself feeling stupid for not having gotten her a present. He knew she wouldn't take his refusal so he took the package and said, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." She replied.  
  
He continued to look into those eyes and couldn't help but to smile back at her.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh!" He said blushing slightly. "Right."  
  
When he unwrapped the package, he couldn't help but look at it gapping. Inside the box were three jars full of Golden Bark.  
  
"Where did you . . . ?" He said stunned.  
  
Maunrose smiled wider at him. "Like I said, Happy Christmas, Severus."  
  
Severus was speechless, at that moment he felt he could cry. It was the nicest, most thoughtful gift he had ever received. He wanted to tell her how much it meant to him . . . how much she meant to him.  
  
"Maunrose?" Said Remus Cheerfully.  
  
She turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
"I've got something for you." He said motioning to her to take his arm. "Oh, Happy Christmas, Severus. Would you excuse us?"  
  
Severus sat there holding on to the box of Golden Bark, watching them while Remus lead her by the fire place and then took out a small package. Maunrose smiled.  
Severus found himself glaring at Remus, and then suddenly his eyes caught sight of something hanging above them.  
  
Mistletoe!  
  
Suddenly Severus, felt like tearing Remus limb from limb, while praying that no one would notice them.  
  
"Oh!" Molly Weasley said suddenly, looking above Maunrose and Remus.  
  
"Shut up, you stupid woman!" Severus cursed under his breath, wishing he had his wand with him to perform the silencing spell on her.  
  
"Maunrose? Remus? Look above you!" She said cheerfully, while Severus closed his eyes.  
  
Maunrose and Remus looked, they both began giggling nervously and blushing as Molly continued, "Well? Go on! It's tradition. Come on Remus, kiss her."  
  
Severus started to have visions of a pack of Hippogriffs trampling Mrs. Weasley under their feet but no such thing happened, watching while Maunrose and Remus started to lean in for a kiss.  
  
Maunrose at the last moment turned her face to kiss Remus on the cheek. She gave him a shy smile while Remus smiled back trying not to look disappointed.  
  
Severus was gripping his package so tightly he almost broke the bottles containing the Golden Bark.  
  
Maunrose was completely confused as to why she had found it hard to kiss Remus. "Happy Christmas." She found herself mumbling not being able to look up at him completely.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Maunrose." He said, looking at her curiously.  
  
Maunrose could feel herself blushing. She was feeling very odd, a week ago she couldn't wait to have Remus kiss her and now she didn't want him to. "_Oh why doesn't he look away!_" she thought to herself miserably.  
  
Remus glanced at a clock and gave a sigh. "Well, I've got to be going, I'm afraid." He looked at her one more time and then lifted her hand up and kissed it gently. He gave her a smile and then turned toward the stairs.  
  
Maunrose found herself standing there, trying not to cry she felt so confused and so distraught, what was wrong with her?  
  
Severus watched Remus leave and he felt the need to tell him a thing or two, setting down his present on the table he got up and followed him.

Remus walked up the stone staircase, thinking of Maunrose, her kiss was still lingering on his cheek. He sighed, wishing the kiss was lingering in a different place. He grabbed his coat as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"Remus. May I have a word with you?" Severus said, sounding a little angry about something.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Severus?" He sighed wearily, putting on his coat.  
  
Severus drew closer and crossed his arms. He merely stared at Remus for a few moments, and then said coldly, "I noticed you are taken with Maunrose."  
  
Remus looked at him annoyed by his obvious statement. "Yes . . . she is quite lovely. Also quite a teacher, from what I understand."  
  
Severus took a few steps closer to him, glaring at him as though he were the dirt under his shoe. "Do you think she would care for what you are?"  
  
Remus' face relaxed into a wry, knowing smile. "Ah, I see, Severus. You are still having trouble getting over my being a..."  
  
Severus was so enraged, he stood there shaking. "_OH NEVER MIND!_" He shouted, interrupting him as he stormed past him and out the door, forgetting his cloak.  
  
Remus stood there in the foyer looking at the door completely perplexed. "_What was that all about?_" he thought to himself confused.  
  
Elsewhere, Lord Voldemort sat in a rustic cushioned chair as Lucius Malfoy was brought before him.  
  
Lucius was accompanied by a young man. Judging by the way he looked it had to be the young Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Voldemort asked sternly while Lucius and the young Malfoy bowed.  
  
"My Lord." Said Lucius keeping his head bowed in respect. "I have come bearing great news to you through my son, Draco." He continued slightly pointing toward his son.  
  
Lord Voldemort looked at Draco and asked "What is it?"  
  
Draco swallowed nervously, he stammered, "I...I...have seen the Cherished Star, my Lord."  
  
Lord Voldemort scoffed and said, "Ha! That's a lie. It was destroyed years ago, by its maker."  
  
"No, it was not." Said Draco a little too quickly. He recoiled in terror by the look in the Dark Lord's eye. Swallowing again he continued, "M-m-my Lord, I have seen it in Professor Wiess' classroom. I am certain it is the Cherished Star."

"You are either very brave or stupid to speak to me in such a manner. Very well, what did it look like?" The Dark Lord said glaring at Draco, slightly interested and hopeful.  
  
"It had the emblem of a curious looking heart with a rose laying on top of it. There were little stars over it."  
  
Voldemort sat in shock, so Caristella did not destroy it, the night they attempted to take it from her. He found himself remembering that night . . .  
  
"Burn in Hell!" She had shouted looking at him venomously as she threw the sneakascope on the floor, shattering it into a million pieces.  
  
The Dark Lord began to laugh. She had been clever to have been able to fool him all these years. How perfect it would be to snatch it and finally kill Harry Potter as well.  
  
Lucius and Draco exchanged nervous looks at one another as Lord Voldemort continued to laugh.  
  
"Wormtail!" He bellowed suddenly, making both Lucius and Draco jump.  
  
Peter Pettigrew entered the room, bowing quickly while he asked, "Yes, my lord?"  
  
"I have a plan that I will need your help with." He said, looking at Draco. "But for now, will you please take our young Malfoy to the library?"  
  
"As you wish my lord." Pettigrew said, bowing again.  
  
Lucius looked at his son with pride, Draco looked terrified as he followed Pettigrew out of the room.  
  
Pettigrew lead him down an impossibly long corridor, through several doors down various flights of stairs to finally stop in front of a big black door. He then opened the door and ushered Draco to enter into the pitch black room by himself.  
  
Draco, taking a deep breath, stepped into the room. He turned to ask why he was here when the door slammed shut behind him and locked.  
  
He was about to beat against the door when he suddenly heard a loud popping sound as the chilling voice of the Dark Lord said, "Welcome Draco Malfoy, inside the circle of Deatheaters."


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-  
  
Maunrose stared out of her bedroom window, watching the snow fall softly to the ground outside.  
  
It had been three days since Christmas and still, her thoughts continued to drift between Remus and Severus.  
  
Giving a sigh she looked down at her wrist. The bracelet that Remus had given her sparkled dimly from the soft glow of the street lamp outside her window.  
  
"Why couldn't I kiss him?" She asked herself softly. She really liked Remus, and had wanted to kiss him. But the moment seemed so...so... "_Oh why didn't I?_" She thought to herself bitterly letting out a frustrated sigh.  
  
She turned from the window, noticing the opened package of Golden Bark resting on the night stand beside her bed.  
  
Sitting down, she stared at its contents feeling confused as she found her thoughts drifting towards Severus.  
  
He seemed so overwhelmed and touched by the gift and yet she had found it sitting on the end of the dining table, abandoned. The whole situation seemed odd to her. He always said goodbye, the fact that he had left so suddenly without telling her, seemed to bother her. But then again, Severus had been acting stranger than usual.  
  
The clock in the hallway chimed, reminding her it was getting late. Giving another frustrated sigh she decided that what she needed was a cup of Chamomile tea.  
  
Grabbing her robe and putting it on, she quietly made her way to the kitchen.  
  
As she got closer to it she noticed the lights were still on and she could hear the conversation between her father, Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody.  
  
"But it hasn't worked since she died. I'm sorry, but I think you are all making to much of it." Her father had said.  
  
"I wouldn't be so quick to rule out anything, Patrick. Especially where magic's concerned." Moody replied.  
  
She stopped and stood in the doorway, she could see they were sitting around the table when Arthur said, "Moody's right, Patrick. There are still prophecies to be carried out and whether you want to admit it or not, you have to face the fact that..."  
  
"Maunrose?" Moody said suddenly noticing that she was standing in the doorway as her father and Arthur turned to see her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean...I was only going to get a cup of tea...I didn't know..." She stuttered while she nervously entered the room.  
  
"It's all right. There wasn't much of a conversation, anyway." Her father said, offering her a chair. "Can't sleep?"  
  
She had noticed the glances between Moody and Arthur and knew that the conversation had in fact been important. But feeling guilty for interrupting them she sat down quietly and decided not to press the issue.  
  
"Yes, I suppose some tea would be a good idea." Arthur said, getting up from the table and disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Maunrose looked down at the table, noticing that Moody had several odd looking weapons sprawled out in front of him. One of the items in particular had caught her attention.  
  
It was a rod, or at least she assumed it was a rod, since it was slightly bigger than a wand.  
One end was pointed and the other looked like it had a small wooden hand that was closed tightly in a fist.  
  
"Uncle Alastor, what is that?" She asked, pointing at it, curious to know what it was.  
  
He smiled proudly at the rod and replied, "Oh that is a little concoction of my own. I call it my Helping Hand." He then gently picked it up and handed it to Maunrose so she could examine it closer.  
  
Arthur had come back into the room, handing out tea cups for everyone before disappearing back into the kitchen again.  
  
Once she got a good look at it she asked, "So what does it do?"  
  
"Oh loads of things!" He said, motioning her to give it back to him. "Here, let me show you." She handed him the rod and watched as he gently tapped the pointed end to the side of his temple. Seconds later the small hand had opened and completely transformed.  
  
Instead of a wood like appearance, it was now glowing a bright pale orange-pink. Like a bolt of lightening when it hits the ground.  
  
Moody then let go of the rod as it floated in midair bringing up the hand. I seemed to look as though it was thinking and moving of its own accord but the movements seemed controlled in a way.  
  
"Well I'll be!" Patrick had said looking at it in awe.  
  
Moody smiled and explained, "To make it work you've got to first tap it against your temple. That way it can connect with your thoughts." The hand suddenly extended out, revealing it's endlessly long arm. It drifted into the kitchen and disappeared as Moody continued, "You can then communicate with it by thinking what you want it to do." They heard Arthur scream having just noticed the hand. They giggled, when the hand returned to the room carrying the teapot.  
  
"It's great to use as a weapon because your enemies won't know what it'll do next." Moody said, while the Helping Hand poured them tea.  
  
Arthur came into the room carrying some tea cakes and looked at Moody with an annoyed expression.  
  
"So what else can it do?" Patrick asked.  
  
"Everything!" Moody replied, "It can cast spells, Grab and throw your opponents, or just punch them out. It can also turn into a whip or act like a rope to tie them up or you can use it to get yourself in or out of sticky situations. You can even use it as a shield since it's immune to all spells, hexes, and curses."  
  
"Including the forbidden curses?" Maunrose asked, as she watched the Helping Hand demonstrate its abilities by currently juggling several apples.  
  
"Well I've tested it against the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus curses. Shielded me perfectly, but I have yet to have the opportunity to use it against a killing curse."  
  
Everyone was looking at Moody in stunned silence. What if he had invented something that is immune to the one curse that has no know antidotes, no way of fighting against it.  
  
Maunrose took a sip of tea, when Arthur asked, "Does the ministry know about this?"  
  
Moody shook his head, "If there's one thing I've learned it's to never trust them. Especially now a days. I wouldn't be surprised if they'd hand it to Voldemort on a silver platter." He then grabbed onto the rod of the Helping Hand and once again tapped the pointed part against his temple.  
  
The Helping Hand retreated back into the rod, taking on the appearance of wood once again closing its hand into a tight fist.  
  
"It's just too powerful of a weapon to trust em with." Moody said softly as he placed it back on the table.  
  
They drank their tea in silence, each one thinking of the dangerous time they found themselves living in. When Maunrose had finished her tea, she quickly thanked them and then made her way back to her room. Wondering what they were talking about before she had interrupted them, she couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with her, and yet what did Arthur mean about prophecies still needing to be carried out. She continued thinking about these things when she crawled into bed but as soon as her head rested on her pillow she fell into a deep and restful sleep.  
  
Before Maunrose knew it the holidays were over having said a bittersweet farewell to her father, she found herself waking back to her classroom and quarters at Hogwarts.  
  
Her mind was thinking of all that had gone on in the past week from being with her father, to catching up with Charlie and Bill. But mostly her mind was still pondering on Remus. Not only did she not kiss him like she wanted to on Christmas, she had messed up another opportunity with him on New Year's Eve.  
  
She couldn't help but feel frustrated by it all. She knew she liked him and wanted to kiss him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It was like it was wrong for her to. She let out a frustrated sigh as she stopped in front of her office door to open it.  
  
Christmas she could understand, there were people all around and she was kind of put on the spot, who wouldn't hesitate? But on New Year's Eve they had been alone talking to each other when the clock struck midnight. He leaned in and so did she and again at the last second she turned her head to kiss his cheek. She angrily stomped up the stairs mumbling to herself, "What is the matter with you? Do you like him or not?"  
  
She entered her quarters to find it warm and inviting. Giving a sigh she threw her suitcase onto her bed and proceeded to unpack, desperately trying to get her mind off of Remus.  
  
That's when she spotted it. Severus' forgotten Christmas present. Finding it had worked to clear her mind, but now she was thinking about Severus.  
  
She thought for sure that sometime this past week he would have come to get the present or at least do a visit. But he did not. She was curious to know why he had left so suddenly and why he had completely forgotten the Golden Bark. He seemed to be sincerely touched when he received them and yet how could he forget them.  
  
Maunrose sighed again, as she thought to herself, "_There's only way to know_." Grabbing the package, she made her way toward Severus' office.  
  
Severus was sitting in his potions lab thinking how much he hated the holidays. Save for a few years they had always managed to be full of disappointment, disaster and loneliness. He sighed, remembering that today was the worst of the holidays. Today was the anniversary of her death.  
  
He moodily made his way to one of his many bookshelves and took out a particular book entitled, "Potions for the Heart and Soul." Once the book was removed, he reached into the space to pull out an old dusty box. Its contents rattled duly against the sides while he carefully brought it out of its hiding place.  
  
Taking the box and the book in his hands he then made his way over to sit in his chair. Like every year, he wanted to remember her, to see her lovely face smiling back at him.  
  
When he sat down in the chair, he gently put the dusty box on the arm of the chair and then turned his attention to the book. He opened it to the front page and there she was. Looking more beautiful then he had remembered her while her photo smiled back at him.  
  
He found himself lovingly tracing the outline of her face with his fingertips, feeling the empty void that had been in his heart for the longest time. How much he missed her, and he longed to hold her in his arms once again, knowing that it could never be. Even after all this time without her, he still loved her as much as the day he had married her.  
  
A single tear slid down the curve of his cheek as his eyes wandered from the book to the small box resting on the arm of the chair.  
  
Setting the book carefully on his lap and making sure that it remained open to her moving photograph, he picked up the dusty box and opened it.  
  
He peered inside at the wooden toy that lay within it for a few moments before taking it out and holding it in his hand. Several more tears fell down his cheek while he gazed at it, thinking to himself in sentences that began with "_If only . . ._ " He gently placed the toy to rest again on the arm of the chair while he bitterly thought to himself of what might have been.  
  
Severus then returned his attention to the potion book and photograph, becoming lost in his thoughts of days that had gone by, so much so that he did not notice Maunrose enter into the lab.  
She had noticed the door was slightly open and assumed Severus was busily attending to her potion.  
  
When she had entered, she was surprised to see him sitting in his chair looking at some sort of book.  
  
"Severus?" She asked. After a minute of no response she came over to him and gently tapped his shoulder. "Severus?"  
  
He immediately slammed the book shut and stood to face her. She was surprised by the angry glare he gave her as he bellowed, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Maunrose stood there for a couple of minutes trying to remember why she had come here, when her eyes caught sight of the potion book's title, curious to know why he was looking at it. Feeling like she was intruding, she looked down at the floor, noticing a wooden toy laying in between them. She bent down to pick it up stammering, "Uh, I was . . . uh . . . I was bringing you . . . uh . . . " She looked at the wooden toy curiously for a second, only to have Severus snatch it out of her hand. Clearing her throat she finished saying, "Your Christmas package . . . you . . . left it."  
  
Severus, putting the toy back into its box, said with an awkward air, "Thank you."  
  
Maunrose looked at him curiously, watching him gently put away the toy, treating it as though it were some national treasure. "Um . . . is that a relic from your childhood?"  
  
Severus didn't answer back while he put it away, along with the book. He was trying to remain calm, feeling angered by the intrusion, he thought he had closed the door and sealed it. He knew she didn't know what was going on and by the look on her face she was obviously confused.  
Severus sighed as he said, "No, it is not." He then came to her and motioned for her to give him the Golden Bark.  
  
She handed him the package, feeling completely bewildered by his behavior. "Severus, do you need to talk?" She asked, regretting the question moment she asked it.  
  
"No." He replied flatly, putting away the jars of Golden Bark.  
  
Maunrose nodded, if she didn't feel awkward before, she sure did now. "Well, I'd better . . . " She started to say.  
  
"I was working on your potion. And I had some other things to attend to. Otherwise, I would've come back for it." He said interrupting her, hoping that she would stay.  
  
"Oh . . . So, how's my potion coming along?" She replied surprised.  
  
"Good. It'll be ready on Valentine's Day, actually." He said smiling oddly.  
  
She suddenly felt a cold shiver run up her spine while the thought came to her mind of the love potion book she had found him reading. "_He wouldn't. He couldn't_." she thought as her mind rambled on, "_But it was a love potion book, and most love potions you have to drink . . . The leaper potion has to be drunk_." Her eyes bulged in horror, "_HE WOULDN'T...HE COULDN'T . . . Or would he? Could he? ..._" Suddenly surprised at having found herself liking the idea of Severus pulling a fast one on her. Which only scared her more.  
  
"Maunrose? Are you all right?" Severus asked, noticing her go pale suddenly. "Do you need to sit down?"  
  
"Huh? Uh . . . no, no I'm all right . . . um . . . Why do you ask?" She said, her eye giving a subtle nervous twitch.  
  
He shook his head and sighed, "Never mind. Would you like to look at your potion?"  
  
"_Oh would I ever!_" She thought, hearing herself calmly reply, "Yes. That would be great." She grabbed a spoon and immediately dipped it into the potion. She checked for a flowery smell, a taste of chocolate, and waited for any sign of a warm blissful feeling. But instead she found the potion smelled like burned rubber mixed in wood, tasted like sawdust, and felt the cold slippery potion land in her stomach. She found herself shockingly disappointed and remotely relieved, not to mention entirely confused.  
  
Severus couldn't help but be puzzled by Maunrose's strange way of testing the potion. Surely she knew that it was the color that was important and not the smell and taste. "_Perhaps I may have been too harsh with her_."He wondered while he continued to watch her stand in front of the cauldron shaking her head and putting her hand on her hip.  
  
He frowned, glancing toward the jars of Golden Bark sitting on his ingredient shelves. He should have never forgotten them, knowing she had to have gone through a great deal of trouble to get him that much. Not to mention the amount of money it had to have cost her. But how to make it up to her?  
  
"It looks . . . great. Guess now all I need is a water leaper." She said, trying to hide how stupid she was feeling at the moment.  
  
"I thought you had one." He asked looking at her surprised.  
  
"No. I've been trying to get one for months, but the hatcheries all say that they haven't hatched yet and that they aren't selling them till they do." She replied, finding it hard to look at Severus.  
  
"What? But it's too late for them to hatch, they should already be losing their tails by now." He said, shocked.  
  
"I know. But that's what they told me." Maunrose sighed, "I've even tried other places outside of hatcheries. But they've sold out to the Chinese market. I'm hoping to have one by the end of February, on Leap Year preferably . . . but I'm beginning to wonder."  
  
Suddenly Severus knew how he was going to make things up to her. He fought to remain calm as he said, "Don't worry I'm sure one will turn up."  
  
January passed by quickly and before Maunrose knew it, she was getting an owl from Remus requesting her to spend Valentine's Day with him in Hogsmeade. She was excited and had written him an acceptance, yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. She liked Remus, but she was beginning to wonder if she could ever like him more than just a good friend.  
  
On top of her confusion regarding Remus, she still hadn't found a Water Leaper. Everywhere she looked, or tried, she couldn't seem to attain one. She felt frustrated and guilty having put Severus through the torture of making the potion only to find out she might not even be able to use it.  
  
When Valentine's Day arrived, she made her way to his office, her stomach churning and rolling, nervously wondering how to tell him she couldn't get a Water Leaper and wouldn't be needing the potion. She knew he'd be upset and the last thing she wanted to do was to upset him.  
  
The early morning rays were sneaking into the potion lab's windows as Severus watched the students hurry down the path to Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day. He smirked, watching the girls blush and giggle, while the boys tried to look cool. He turned from the window and spotted his gift to Maunrose beside his desk, and felt his stomach clench. He may have found the adolescent dating rituals amusing, but when it came to Maunrose; he was just as nervous and fidgety like any teenage boy.  
  
He walked over and peered into the glass like cage. Today was the day that the potion was finished and he knew that Maunrose would be arriving at any moment. The water leaper gave a particularly nasty squelch against the glass while Severus moved to cover it with a cloth. He smiled with anxious delight of seeing Maunrose's shocked face at seeing such a fine Leaper on which to demonstrate her potion. He was sure she would appreciate the gift, though a small part of him was worried she may think he was intruding on her territory.  
  
He hurriedly picked up the large potion bottle, and stared at it for a few moments. Getting lost in thoughts of Maunrose's delicate hands brushing his when he handed her the bottle. He thought of her smile, and the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. His heart felt curiously light and heavy at the same time.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door, and Severus was abruptly snapped out of his reverie. He quickly finished covering the Water Leaper and set down the bottle. "Just a minute!'" He cried, moving toward the door taking one last look to make sure everything was set.  
  
When he opened the door, he was greeted by Maunrose's smiling face. He returned the smile.  
  
"Good morning Severus." she said as he stepped aside to let her in.  
  
"Good Morning." He said closing the door, noticing her confused expression when she saw the covered up mound beside his desk.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
He gestured her toward his desk, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day, Maunrose." He then threw off the cloth to reveal the Water Leaper and the large bottle full of potion.  
  
Maunrose looked stunned and pleased. "Oh Severus! You didn't have . . . "  
  
"These are for you . . . I'm sorry it's not flowers and candy, but I . . . I thought you would want to get started on the lesson and since it was my fault for the delay . . . " He rambled on, feeling himself blush.  
  
Maunrose smiled, his offering meant more to her than some silly flowers and candy. "Oh Severus," she said, hugging him. "It's absolutely wonderful! Thank you so much." She stared into his eyes, saying softly. "It means a lot to me."  
  
Severus was speechless while he looked into her blue eyes, he had never been this close to her and didn't know how to handle it as she stared back at him. His heart was beating rapidly "Your welcome." He managed to mumble.  
  
Maunrose smiled at him one more time before she let go to study the Leaper closer. "Oh Severus! He's perfect, absolutely perfect! How did you manage to get one?" She asked, watching it shake and spat against its cage.  
  
Severus was busily trying to get his thoughts in check, sitting down he replied, "Oh um . . . I special ordered it." He watched her looking over the leaper with excited anticipation as he found himself asking, "Um Maunrose, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Maunrose looked to him and blushed. "Oh . . . I would love to, but I already have plans with Remus."  
  
Severus, nodded his head numbly and said, "Oh right. Sorry." Feeling his heart turn cold.  
  
Maunrose sighed with despair. Severus getting her the Leaper was the sweetest thing anyone could have done, not to mention all the trouble he went through for the potion. Feeling guilty she asked, "Can I get a rain check?"  
  
"I'll gladly take you up on that when you have the time." He replied happily.  
  
For a few moments neither said anything while they looked at each other smiling, as the Water Leaper attempted to bite his way through the glass.  
  
Maunrose couldn't help but notice a unique twinkle in Severus' eyes. She loved seeing it there instead of the cold blackened stare that she received when she had first arrived. He had changed in so many ways.  
  
The clock chimed that the hour was closing. Maunrose suddenly realized she had promised Remus she would meet him in Hogsmeade before the next one. "Oh Severus, I'm sorry I've got to be going." She said, hurriedly taking out her wand and pointing it toward the cage and potion. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The cage and the potion bottle were suddenly floating in the air.  
  
Severus moved to open the door for her. "Thank you, for everything." She said, pausing at the door to look at him.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied, smiling at her.  
  
And then suddenly she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Bye." Maunrose quickly said, pointing her wand at the cage and bottle. "_Mobilarbus!_" The cage and bottle responded and followed her out and down the corridor.  
  
Severus was shocked and elated, while he watched her hurry toward her office. "She kissed me." He softly whispered to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was pacing his dormitory nervously while Harry and Ginny were trying to offer him words of encouragement.  
  
Ginny put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Just go talk to Hermione, Ron. I mean, you have barely spoken since Christmas, and she's your friend."  
  
Harry, knowing that Ron had feelings for Hermione, more than just friendship replied, "Yeah, Ron. She's down in the library alone, now's your chance!" He smiled, giving him a wink.  
  
Ron gulped, his ears turning red, as he picked up the gift he'd bought for her. It was a beautiful leather-bound book on the history of Bulgarian magic. He wanted to present it as sort of a peace offering. He glanced at Harry and Ginny, opening his mouth to say something in protest but finding that he couldn't.  
  
"Go on then. No time like the present." Harry said, patting his back before he and Ginny went down the staircase holding hands. Ron sighed resignedly and followed them, his ears still burning bright red.  
  
Hermione was in the corner at a table, surrounded by piles of books as usual. Ron noticed the vase with a dozen long stem red roses sitting close by. There was no mistake who they were from when Hermione looked up at them, smiling dreamily and sighing.  
  
Ron gave Harry a last pleading look, but Harry just gave him a thumbs-up and left with Ginny. He grimaced while he walked toward her. He cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
"What is it Ron? I have a lot of work to do." She said, not bothering to look up at him. She did not want to get into another argument with him, especially on Valentine's Day.  
  
Ron's ears turned even redder. "Er . . . I wanted to talk to you . . . about you and Krum."  
  
Hermione snapped her head up at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She started to open her mouth.  
  
"I wanted to say . . . uh, I wanted to say I'm . . . I wanted to say I'm . . . s-s-sorry." He said, quickly while clearing his throat, and scuffing his shoes on the floor. Hermione's face relaxed a bit, but said nothing. Ron continued, still speaking very fast, "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I really have been stupid. You're one of my best friends, and I want you . . . to be . . . happy." He then glanced at her, holding his breath.  
  
Hermione felt a rush of relief at Ron's apology, she stood up out of her chair and threw her arms around Ron, bursting into tears. Ron felt a rush of relief and found it nice to have Hermione hugging him so tightly, but also a little hard to take since she was in love with Krum. "It's ok, Hermione . . . really . . . here, I got you something." He said nervously.  
  
Hermione pulled away and looked at the parcel Ron was holding out to her. "Happy Valentine's Day." He mumbled.  
  
She looked at him, puzzled, and then opened the package. Gasping when she saw the beautiful book with gilded lettering. "Ron, this must have cost . . . and the history of . . . oh, Ron!"  
  
He put his hand up. "Don't worry about that, Hermione . . . like I said, I . . . want you to be happy, that's all."  
  
Hermione looked at him, it was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her. She hugged him again and was surprised when he hugged her back. Her heart skipped a beat when his arms wrap around the small of her back.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going." He said, trying not to sound as miserable as he felt, stepping away from her. "Uh, see you."  
  
She watched him turn and head out of the library, confused by the way she felt. She was delighted that he wanted her to be happy with Krum, but why was she suddenly unsure if she could be. She looked at the book and began to cry, she knew that it had to have taken him several months to come up with the money to buy it. Especially with the hardship his family was facing. She found herself weeping uncontrollably, and wondering why she was as she slumped back down in her chair.  
  
"It's just a book. It just a stupid book!" She said mumbling to herself in between her sobs. And yet it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever given her. She then put her head on down on the table, and cried bitterly.  
  
Maunrose had met Remus in Hogsmeade. They had spent several hours roaming the shops before Remus had asked if she wanted to go for a stroll around the lake.  
  
The lake was still frozen in patches, but was slowly thawing as the days were starting to drift from winter into spring. Maunrose nodded and smiled as Remus went on about his days at Hogwarts, and occasionally offered some question or anecdote of her own, but her mind was far from the edge of the lake.  
  
She found herself thinking of Severus. He must have gone through a great deal of trouble to get her the Leaper in such a short amount of time. She smiled as she found herself thinking of all the times that they had shared together in making the potion, the time she fell off the ladder in the library, the conversations that they had at dinner. She then realized that dinner would be the only time that she would see him, now that the potion was finished. She was surprised that she was feeling sad by that thought.  
  
"Maunrose? Are you all right?" Maunrose was snapped suddenly out of her reverie. She glanced at Remus, he was looking at her quizzically, with a touch of concern.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus. I guess my mind just drifted off somewhere . . . what were you saying?" She replied, blushing slightly.  
  
He laughed softly, looking at her curiously. "That's all right. I asked you what you were planning to teach next lesson."  
  
"Oh." She replied, clearing her throat. "I...I was planning on teaching the fourth years about the Jinn, and the third years about the Water Leapers of Wales."  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The Jinn? Wow, that will certainly make an interesting lesson."  
  
Maunrose nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought, myself. I know it seems a bit extreme, but with having a new defense against the dark arts teacher every year, the students are so far behind. And with times being what they are, I feel compelled to teach them about creatures that can prey on humankind . . . particularly the ones that can assume human form."  
  
Remus nodded, saying, "Yes I agree with you. You know there have been times I've wondered if Dark wizards might be a Jinn . . . Or at least in consorts with them."  
  
She nodded, saying, "I could see how you might think that, but even if they are, The Dark Lord and his followers would meet some unpleasant fate eventually. I mean I know the Jinn love evil, and would of course love to aid a Dark wizard, but it's always at a price. I doubt the Dark Lord would be willing to pay anyone any kind of price for services."  
  
They walked on in silence for a few moments. Then Remus turned to her and asked, "Would you join me for dinner tonight Maunrose?"  
  
She looked at him for a few minutes. Suddenly finding herself unsure if she wanted to, if she really should. She liked Remus, but it was coming clear to her that she didn't like him in the way he liked her. "I can't." She said looking at him.  
  
"Oh . . . well perhaps another time then?" Remus asked, looking at her puzzled.  
  
Maunrose shook her head. "No, Remus . . . I can't."  
  
He looked at her searchingly as he asked, "Why?"  
  
She inhaled as softly as she could, knowing that what she was going to say wasn't going to be easy. "Because it's not fair to you, Remus." She said, feeling the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked, completely confused.  
  
"Remus, you deserve someone who likes you the way you like them."  
  
Remus understood what she meant and he knowingly nodded his head, softly asking, "This isn't because I'm a werewolf...is it?"  
  
Maunrose shook her head. "No, I really wish it were something as trivial as that."  
  
Remus smiled giving a wry laugh, while trying to hide his broken heart.  
  
"I do like you Remus, but I don't think we could ever be more than just friends." She found herself rambling nervously on, trying to better the situation.  
  
Remus cleared his throat and said, "I know. You know I knew this was coming . . . I know you never meant to hurt me. I understand . . . I really do."  
  
Maunrose, fought back the tears, she didn't want to cry even though she felt miserable. "Can you ever forgive me?" She asked.  
  
He smiled again and then reached out to hug her. "Oh Maunrose. You're already forgiven."  
  
She gave a short laugh while a tear rolled down her cheek. "See this proves it! I don't deserve you!" She said bitterly.  
  
Remus pulled out of the hug. He smiled at her as best he could and said softly, "Well, I would rather be your friend then your enemy. I've seen you fight."  
  
She laughed. Remus then looked down at his shoes and said, "I'd better go." She nodded. He gave one last hug before he left her standing alone.  
  
Maunrose found herself crying bitterly while she watched Remus walk away, she knew she had hurt him and she felt horrible about it. But at the same time she felt relieved that she had been honest with him.  
  
She stood in the same spot for several minutes before she made her way back to Hogwarts, arriving just in time for dinner. But not feeling up to company she requested dinner be brought to her chamber instead.

For the rest of the evening, Maunrose paced her bedroom wondering if she had made the right decision. Or did she just make the worst mistake of her life?


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-  
The next morning, Maunrose rolled over in her bed and groaned. She felt like she'd been run over by the train. Her body ached, she was hot as an iron, her throat felt like it was on fire, and her stomach felt very queasy. She struggled to sit up. She looked at her magical clock.  
  
"6:00 a.m., ooohhhh . . . " She groaned, slowly swiveling her legs to the side of the bed, trying to stand up. Suddenly, feeling nauseous she ran into her private toilet just before she heaved up last night's dinner.  
  
When her stomach finally stopped its spasms, she sank to the cold floor and moaned, "Oh! I can't be sick! I CAN'T!"  
  
She slowly struggled to her feet and made her way back to her bed. There was no way she was going to make it, and there was only one professor who didn't have classes of his own today.  
  
Stopping at her fireplace, she pinched some floo powder into her shaking hands. And then threw it into the flames. "Severus! Can you come to my quarters please?" She croaked, feeling dizzy as she flopped back onto her bed.  
  
A few moments later, there was a knock at her door. "Maunrose?"  
  
She pulled up the covers around her neck and squeaked, "Come in Severus."  
  
When he heard Maunrose voice coming from his fireplace at this hour of the morning, he knew it had to be something important. He looked at her, all covered up in her quilts, her beautiful face looking miserable, he knew she was sick with the flu.  
  
She could see that he was in his robe and slippers, having just woken up himself.  
  
Maunrose felt relieved that he had come, but she didn't let on. She moistened her lips and whispered, "Severus? I'm going to need a couple of big favors."  
  
He nodded. "Of course. I'll send Madame Pomfrey up with a flu remedy, and I'll inform the headmaster that you're ill. He'll more than likely cancel your classes so you can rest in bed today."  
  
Maunrose shook her head. She sat up, immediately wishing she hadn't as she said, "No. Severus, I do want the remedy, but don't have him cancel my classes."  
  
Severus crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "Maunrose, you are ill. The flu takes a lot out of a person, including witches and wizards."  
  
She gazed at him for a few moments, touched by his concern, she smiled slightly, and moistened her lips again. "I know that, Severus. Actually I was wondering if you'd be willing to substitute for me today."  
  
Snape stared at her for a few moments in shock. He felt like jumping around, delighted that she had asked him to substitute for her. He gave her half a smile and a short nod, saying, "I would be honored to substitute for you. I'll go and get Madame Pomfrey. Do you need anything else?"  
  
Maunrose sank back on her pillows and shook her head. "No."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back later to see what material you want covered. And I hope you get to feeling better." He said, giving her a warm smile before he left the room.  
  
Maunrose smiled and sighed with relief. She chuckled slightly, thinking of him trying his best to stay rigid all the time, even when she knew he was happy. She was glad he was her friend.  
  
When Severus returned, Maunrose gave him a brief rundown of how she wanted her classes taught. Severus had a hard time following her requests. He couldn't help but notice that despite her illness she was radiant. He had a devil of a time keeping his thoughts pure as he sat mere inches from her bed. "_Keep your focus!_" He kept telling himself. "_The classes, the classes. Oh God! Look how the sunlight touches her face . . . No! The classes! The classes!_"  
  
"Severus?" She asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . um . . . what were you saying?" He said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No, no. I think I've got it." He said quickly getting up, relieved that they were finished.  
  
"Good. Thank you, Severus. You're a life saver!" Maunrose said, smiling at him curiously.  
  
Clearing his throat, he bowed. "You are welcome. I shall check back with you later."  
  
When he came into the classroom, there were a few students walking in. Their faces didn't look to happy to see him. But he didn't care. "_She called me her savior_." He thought happily until he noticed the students staring at him. Shaking his head as though it would get rid of the thought for now, he grumbled as he made his way to the front. The last he wanted was to let the students know he had a soft spot.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape? Where's Professor Weiss?" A small boy had said while his hand was raised in the air.  
  
"She is ill, and I will be substituting for her today. Now take your seats and be quick about it." He said, with his usual sneer.  
  
The students did as ordered, though the look of disappointment was clearly written on their faces.  
  
The clocked chimed letting Severus know it was time to begin the class. "Take your seats and I want no further questions as to why Professor Weiss is not here. I am your teacher for today. Now open your books to page 296."  
  
The sound of pages being ruffled and books landing with dull thuds on desks echoed through the room.  
  
Severus snapped his fingers, instantly images of the Jinn and the Ginun danced along the wall. "The Legend of the Jinn, is older than time itself. The myth says, that at first we were all of one mind in the heavens, until two brothers named Amana and Balsala split the heavens. Amana wished to serve the gods, while Balsala wished to rule the gods. And it was because of this that a great battle raged in the heavens." He said, strolling up and down the isle to make sure every book was opened to the proper pages.  
  
"Amana and his followers fought against Balsala and eventually he was defeated and cast out of the heavens along with his followers. The myth continues to say, Amana and his followers are called the Ginun, but most refer to them as Angels. Do-gooders, servants of the gods, spreading good will and blessings among the human race. They are immortal and like as some say the bright burning flame of the most pure white." He noticed a boy in the front row holding his hand in the air.  
  
"Yes?" He said coldly.  
  
"So they are the Genie?"  
  
"Let me make this clear, and pay attention so that it will never more remain within your neglected minds. Genies are a muggle fantasy story, based on the myth of the Jinn. Muggles took the tale and twisted it around to be cutesy and benign. The Jinn are called the Jinn, the Ginun are called the Ginun. If you want to die a torturous death, then by all means feel free to call them a Genie. Now, allow me to continue." He stared harshly down at the boy, and smiled to himself as the boy twitched nervously.  
  
Turning sharply on his heal, Severus continued, "Balsala, having fallen from grace, renamed himself, Shairan. The God of Despair. His followers are called the Jinn. Evil, vicious demons, spreading chaos wherever they go. However unlike the Ginun, they are mortal and are as the red flame."  
  
"The Jinn are treacherous and capable of anything imaginable. They can disguise themselves as humans or any form of animal. They can also possess one's body and mind. They will grant you your hearts desire, but always at a terrible price. They are not immune to magic. However, a word of caution to all of you: Do not use magic against them before you have defeated them, for they will issue it back onto you 10 fold."  
  
Another hand flew up. "Yes?" He said annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"Do you think you-know-who, is a Jinn?"  
  
"I can assure you that you-know-who is not a Jinn." He spat, irritated at the stupidity of the question. "Though it may seem like he is, and he may indeed work for them, The Dark Lord is not a Jinn. You must understand that the great power the Jinn possesses, is more terrible even than the Dark Lord's." He smirked upon seeing the look of terror in their eyes. Granted it was a true statement, and they should be armed with the truth, he couldn't help but be amused. "Now, if you please, I am certain that all your questions will be answered by the time I finish lecturing. If not, I will allow you to ask then, but for now, _SILENCE!_ Or I will deduct points!"  
  
Pulling on the bottom of his black vest he returned to explaining, "The only way to defeat the Jinn is by outsmarting them. Which is no easy task since they are extremely intelligent and can play to your weaknesses. When facing the Jinn you must be on your guard and be diligent in keeping your wits about you. If you succeed, the Jinn has no power over you and you can then destroy them with magic or any kind of weapon."  
  
When he reached the front of the classroom he asked, "Now any questions?"  
  
After ten minutes of silence, Severus let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Fine! Go and read the chapter quietly."  
  
For the rest of the hour, the students quietly read the chapter, and hurried out of the room the minute the clock chimed.  
  
When the room was clear, Maunrose peeked her head in and said, "Hey, Severus. Good Job."  
  
He turned around, he was shocked to see her out of bed and dressed. "You were listening? What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Severus, I have the flu, I'm not on my deathbed. And yes I was listening." She shook her head. "You really know how to strike fear in their hearts, don't you?" She chuckled.  
  
Snape straightened his vest, and cleared his throat. "They needed to know how trecherous the Jinn are." He muttered.  
  
"Thanks again for covering for me.I'm going to go back and lie down some more." She smiled as the 7th years began to come into the classroom.  
  
Maunrose was just about to address the class, to ask them to respect Professor Snape, when she noticed Malfoy whispering something to Potter with a cocky evil grin on his face. To which Harry seemed to flush a bright angered red and shouted, "You take that back, Malfoy!"  
  
Severus turned around and immediately spat, "That's enough Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Maunrose was taken aback by his sudden outburst and his rashness. She felt a sudden righteous anger, and found herself screaming hoarsely, "10 points from Slytherin! And 20 points to Gryffindor!"  
  
Severus turned back around to face her, the look on his face was less than pleasant as he hissed, "50 points from Gryffindor! And 60 points to Slytherin!"  
  
She narrowed her eyes and yelled at the top of her lungs, "_100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! AND 200 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! YOU TYRANT!_"  
  
The room fell quiet. The students had their eyes on the professors, waiting to see what the awful Professor Snape would say and do to Professor Weiss.  
  
Severus was shocked. No one had ever said anything like that to his face before and he truly didn't know how to handle it. He could feel his blood pressure rise as he spat out in a low angry tone, "A word with you."  
  
Maunrose, stepped aside and motioned him to step into her office, slamming the door behind him when he entered.  
  
The students exchanged confused expressions. And then, in one swift motion, they pressed themselves against the door to hear the rest of the argument.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Severus demanded.  
  
"What? Stick up for the wrongly accused?" She spat back.  
  
"You haven't known Potter the way that I have! He's a troublemaker! Who thinks he can get away with anything, because he has!"  
  
"Well from what I saw, he didn't start the fight. Your precious Slytherin did!"  
  
"Are you accusing me of favoritism?" He snarled.  
  
She folded her arms and looked at him sternly, giving him a wry knowing smile. "As we say in America. If the shoe fits . . . "  
  
"I AM NOT!" He snarled, cutting her off, "He's just like his father was!"  
  
Maunrose's expression changed as she took a few steps back. "Oh I see what this all about."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It now makes sense to me." She replied nodding her head. "His father tortured you, and now you torture him as some sick way of getting revenge for the things that James did to you."  
  
Severus froze. Maunrose's words were like a sharp dagger stabbing at his very core.  
  
"You know Severus, if you really got rid of your superiority complex, you would learn that Harry Potter, is also a lot like his mother Lily." She said softly.  
  
"How dare you! You . . . You don't know what I've had to put up with!" He was shaking with rage, stomping toward the door he swung it open violently. And more than a few of the eavesdropping students fell as it opened. Giving an angry grunt he stomped over the top of them and slammed the door to the classroom so harshly it fell off its hinges.  
  
Maunrose gave a weary sigh. She looked at the faces of her students and calmly said, "Mr. Potter would you be so kind to tell Professor Dumbledore that my classes will have to be cancelled for today." Harry nodded and promptly left. "As to the rest of you, you are excused."  
  
Days later, the rumor mill around school was running rampid with the story of how Professor Weiss had stood up against Professor Snape and told him what was what. But instead of feeling satisfied, Maunrose felt empty. She wished that things had gone differently. She knew she had said the right things to Severus, but she regretted them at the same time.  
  
Maunrose decided to ignore the rumors, knowing that they would die out eventually. And continued with getting her next lesson out of the way.  
  
"All right, all right, all of you take your seats." She said coming into the room. "Let's get going. Today we will be learning about the Water Leapers of Wales." She waited until everyone was settled. "Okay, I know that some of you have heard of them, but have yet to see one. So . . . allow me to show you a Water Leaper." She unveiled the cage to show the leaper squelching and hopping against the glass.  
  
"The Water Leaper is said to have originated from the small island called Calf of Man. It's an island that lies between England and Ireland. In 1416, muggle sailors unknowingly caught some leaper tadpoles and accidently spread them across the lakes in Wales." She noticed that the class was absorbed in the water leaper.  
  
It didn't look like the monster they had heard about; in fact it looked like a harmless toad with a tail and wings.  
  
Glancing at the confused stares from the students, she slightly tapped her fingers against the glass cage. The Water Leaper opened its mouth. Its tongue stuck to the side of the cage with a dull thud, revealing its numerous fangs.  
  
The students let out audible gasps, leaning back in their seats with terrified looks on their faces.  
  
"Believe me when I say, this is not the kind of creature that you want to come across unprepared." She smiled wryly, now that she had their undivided attention she picked up the bottle of Anti-Leaper potion and continued, "Fortunately, the Water Leaper is not a common creature with only one to every 500,000 toads. They have a life expectancy of one year, though it takes about four years for their eggs to hatch."  
  
She then raised the bottle. "On Leaper years, when you are visiting a lake in Wales, you will want to be sure to drink this Anti-Leaper potion. It creates an invisible shell around you that lasts for three days, offering you protection from being swallowed by one of them. The potion tastes horrible to the Water Leaper, so he will spit you out. Which means you've got nothing to worry about."  
  
She smiled, watching some of her students cringed at the idea of being caught inside the creature's mouth. She then swallowed a bit of the potion.  
  
The students watched in awe as a white pearlescent shell surrounded her for a moment and then vanished.  
  
She continued to smile at them. "Now I want all of you to take a sip of the Potion. Miss Adams if you would pass it along." She then handed the bottle to the young girl.  
  
While Miss Adams took a sip, Maunrose said, "Now in order to defeat a Water Leaper you must be agile enough to keep out of his tongue's grasp, so that you can perform the spell to defeat it. Repeat after me class . . . _Reverso Morphitus!_"  
  
"_REVERSO MORPHITUS!_" They said in unison.  
  
"This is the spell that will change the water leaper back into its harmless state of a tadpole for the remainder of its life. The important thing to remember is to only say it once, otherwise you change it back to its full-grown form. Now has everyone taken the potion?"  
  
After she had gotten nothing but nods, she said, "Okay then take out your wands class, for you're about to defeat him."  
  
"WAIT!" Said a panicked stricken student who quickly grabbed the potion bottle and took two sips.  
  
Maunrose smiled, trying not to laugh while she asked, "Anyone else?" When no reply came, she said, "Okay here we go!"  
  
As soon as the hatch was open, the Water Leaper sprang out of its cage into the middle of the room. For a moment it looked at the students and then suddenly let out a croak, it's lightening fast tongue flew out to grab them.  
  
The students moved out of the way quickly, except for one. Euan Abercrombie. The Leaper had caught hold of him and quickly put him in his mouth. Euan screamed with terror and the class could hear his yelling coming from inside the Water Leaper's mouth, as it sat and looked around room.  
  
A minute passed and then suddenly the Leaper's eyes twitched and then its mouth opened, spitting out the still screaming Euan. Who, when he realized he was unharmed, got up and in a flash pointed his wand at the Leaper and shouted, "_REVERSO MORPHITUS!_"  
  
The class stared in awe as they looked at the Water Leaper, giggling while it thrashed around in its tadpole state.  
  
Maunrose smiled, "That's the way! All right, who's next?"  
  
Suddenly students were rushing for their chance to defeat the Water Leaper. Maunrose quickly transformed him back again and again. A few students wanted to see what it would be like to be swallowed by the Leaper and giggled when it had spit them out.  
  
When the last student had successfully transformed it into a tadpole, Maunrose was beside herself with glee. "WONDERFUL!" She said clapping her hands. "As we say in America, you are all awesome wizards and wild witches!"  
  
Her already giggling students giggled harder, when she reached down to scoop up the tadpole and put it back in its cage. "Congratulations!" She said, "30 points to each house and no homework tonight!"  
  
The class cheered as she excused them.  
  
Maunrose couldn't help but to think of Severus as she felt the tadpole wriggling around in the palm of her hand. She found herself missing him. Despite his mean demeanor she had felt he was a dear friend.  
  
Putting the tadpole into a smaller cage, she sighed. But, that didn't mean she was wrong in what she had told him about Harry. Even if she wished things had gone differently. She knew she was not the one that had to swallow her pride. And every time she thought that, she couldn't help but to feel hallow inside. More than anything she just wanted to be friends again.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the window. To her delight and amazement it was Giffer, her best friend's owl.  
  
Maunrose flew to open the window. "Giffer! Oh I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
The owl hooted a joyous response as he lifted his leg. "Oh I see you have a letter for me. Okay let me get it." Giffer patiently waited for her to untie the letter from his leg. Maunrose quickly rewarded him with a bowl of water and his favorite treat, peanut butter and strawberry jam on rye.  
  
He fluttered happily to the plate, eating while Maunrose read the letter.  
  
_Hey Rosie! _

_Guess what? I have a Witches International Convention going on in London at the end of March. So since I discovered I would be close to you. I thought I'd stay through the Easter holiday. What do you say, shall we two wild witches play havoc on London for a weekend? Find some poor miserable blokes who we could drink with and pretend to be merry? I miss you honey! _

_Write back soon! _

_Peaches! _

_Rom_

Maunrose giggled with happiness. She quickly grabbed a pen and parchment and scribbled her reply.  
  
_Rom! _

_You crazy wolfish witch! I'm in! _

_Tomatoes! _

_Rosie_  
  
She waited until Giffer had finished his snack, before tying her note on his leg. She gave him a tender pat and said, "Okay Giffer, off you go." And with that Giffer flew off.  
  
Maunrose smiled and thought to herself, "_Well at least Easter is going to be fun!_"


	9. Chapter 9

March roared in like a lion, and it was quickly becoming the worst month for Severus. 

The Slytherins suffered an embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Gryffindors in the quidditch cup finals. Though it had been weeks since the game and there were still bloody streamers of red and gold flying around with the words, _"Weasley is our King and Potter is our Savior!"_

Severus was presently pacing in his office, walking around his black velvet chair, started grumbling to himself.

But the loss wasn't the only thing that bothered him. He still hadn't talked to Maunrose since the argument, and had actually been trying to avoid her all together. But having to attend faculty meetings and meals, it was proving difficult. He couldn't get rid of feeling empty, of longing to talk and laugh with her.

He thought that Maunrose would have apologized to him for the things she had said, but she appeared to be stubborn about it. He had been telling himself it was because she had behaved in an unprofessional manner in front of their students and was too proud to admit she may have been wrong.

He walked a few more times around the chair, and then with a great sigh, plunked himself down into it and buried his head in his hands.

The truth was, Maunrose's words had unnerved him, the fact that someone could see through him had troubled him.

For as long as he could remember, he had always had a mental wall that kept those on the outside away from seeing his pain and his torment of being an unwanted child, sent away from any signs of affection to be ridiculed by those who should have been his peers.

Every time he had looked at Harry, he was reminded of everything James did that hurt him. Although he didn't really want anything terrible to happen to the boy, he did at times, take great pleasure in trying to make him miserable.

Severus folded his arms across his chest and slumped backwards in the chair, staring at the ceiling. He gave an impatient sigh and abruptly got back to his feet, and continued to pace around the chair.

James Potter, had been part of a group that tormented him to no end. He had been popular, witty and talented, and he'd had everything anyone could ever want, including a family that loved him.

It was all that he had wanted and wished for, but never got. Though green with envy, he did not wish death to come upon him the way it had. He always felt sorry to hear of James' passing, especially when he had taken great risks to prevent it, although he would never admit that to anyone.

Severus came to a stop and rested his elbows on the back of the chair, he began staring into space, as his mind wandered to thoughts of his wife.

She had been the only one who he had ever told all his secrets to. He had told her everything he felt, remembering how terrified he was about it, but she had been soothing and understanding, and never judgmental.

Over time, she had made him forget his hate by forgiving his shortcomings and loving him with all her heart. How happy it had been soaring in the clouds with her. The night she died, his whole world went black, the emptiness and pain were back and there hadn't been a reason for happiness . . .

"Until now." He uttered, miserably tearing at his hair he cried, "_DAMN IT!_ She was right!"

Since his wife died, he had vowed to never again let anybody get close to him, and yet Maunrose had gotten down to a part of him that he did his best to keep hidden, even from himself.

Feeling miserable, along with the added revelation of how he really was a tyrant, he felt the need to express his thoughts even though he didn't know how. Finally he decided to write them on paper.

Taking out a quill and a piece of parchment, he sat down at his desk. Noticing he had a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's famous fire whiskey, he uncorked the bottle taking a few swigs from it.

Staring moodily at the jars of Golden Bark and remembering the way she looked when she gave them to him. He started scribbling his feelings with an impassioned fervor he had never been possessed with before. It was as though all the sorrows, the pains, the frustration and the anger, were pouring out of him. It was as though he had come alive.

The days passed in a blur and before anyone knew it, Easter was upon them.  
Severus, had decided to spend it away from Hogwarts and left for London. Having checked into the Leaky Cauldron, he was walking down Diagon alley. Carrying a folder that in a week, had become buldging with sheets upon sheets of parchment. He stopped to admire a triple plated copper infused cauldron sitting in the window of a potion shop, though his thoughts were elsewhere.

Maunrose, meanwhile, had met up with Romlie at the Leaky Cauldron in London. She had a good time catching up with her and hearing how their friends were doing as they decided to walk down Diagon Alley and do some shopping.

She was having a good time, but as the day went on, walking down the cobblestoned street, she couldn't help but remember her last day spent here.

She had been admiring the new brooms and toys in the window, eating her ice cream cone, laughing with her father. And then . . . the horrible memories that played later that evening.

"Rosie? Yo! Hello?" Romlie was saying, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Maunrose answered.

Romlie smiled, "What's going on Rosie? I mean, here we are in magic London and you're looking like some flooby flop that lost out on a bounce."

She laughed, it had been a long time since she heard american slang. "I'm sorry Rom, but it's just that I haven't been here for a long time and I was just . . . I'm sorry."

"I know, I know. But it's a holiday girl, and you know what that means?" Rom asked, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Partay or Party?" Maunrose grinned.

"Oh you know it's a Partay! Come on you're never leaving my sight until you start smiling more."

They entered a clothing store and had a great time trying on outfits and laughing hysterically at others. By the time they decided to go and get something to eat, Maunrose was laughing and looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Romlie.

But just as they had come out of the shop, someone accidently ran into Romlie and had knocked her off her feet.

Maunrose was knocked into a wall but managed to keep herself from falling. Romlie however seemed to be underneath the person that had collided with her.

"I am so sorry, I do . . . apologize." A familiar voice was saying helping himself up and then offering his hand to Romlie.

"Remus?" Maunrose said, surprised to see him.

Remus and Romlie locked eyes with each other and suddenly acted like they were in a world all their own.

"Hello." Remus said, smiling and staring at Romlie.

"Hi." Romlie smiled back.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Uhuh." She replied. "You didn't hurt yourself when you fell on me, did you?"

"No, no, you softened my fall . . . quite." He paused, smiling wider, "Quite lovely eyes . . . er I mean, well."

"I was going to say the same." Romlie replied

"Uh, you guys?" Maunrose asked trying to get their attention. "Remus? Romlie?"

They were still staring at one another when Romlie asked, "What's your name?"

"Remus. And I'm sorry, but I didn't catch yours." He answered.

"My name is Romlie. Pleased to meet you, Remus."

"Likewise . . . Romlie."

They then let out happy sighs, completely oblivious to Maunrose's attempts at getting their attention.

"Are you thirsty?" Remus asked, smiling dreamily.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Romlie replied softly with delight.

"What? Rom?" Maunrose sputtered, watching the two of them entered the coffee shop across the street, leaving her standing alone, she threw up her hands in frustration, "Great! Of all the days for Cupid to hit her." Rolling her eyes she then looked around, busily figuring out if she should join them or go back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Deciding to fore go joining the two lovebirds, she began making her way to the hotel. Just then it started to rain.

"Oh just . . . PERFECT!" She cursed, realizing that Romlie had her bag. She pulled her jacket up over her head, she began to run toward the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh!" She grumbled out loud, "As if things couldn't get any worse!"

Ironically, as it was . . . they did.

The moment she had said that, she slipped on the cobblestone street and fell backwards right into the arms of none other then Severus Snape.

"Hi." She said feeling awkward and embarrassed, staring up at his face.

Severus helped her up to her feet and just stared at her in surprise. She was the last person he'd suspect to bump into.

For a few moments they said nothing, getting drenched by the pouring rain.

"What are you doing here?" They had both said at the same time.

Falling back into silence, Maunrose had never wanted to be anywhere else but where she was, in her entire life.

Severus was feeling the same.

Finally Severus gave a sigh and said, "Come on before we get soaked." He then walked brisquely toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Maunrose stood there for a few minutes in shock, after a month and a half of avoiding her and giving her the silent treatment that's all he was going to say? Giving a sigh she followed him.

Once inside, she discovered that aside from the owner and bartender, Tom they were the only people inside.

Severus had taken out his wand and with a wave dried his robes. He then looked at Maunrose and said, "Did you forget your wand?"

She glared at him, she had her brought her wand it's just that Romlie had taken it with her in her passionate fit of ditz. She began angrily taking off her jacket, feeling relieved that she didn't wear that white blouse her father sent, today.

Severus looked at her as she glared back, throwing her jacket to the side and squeezing the water from her hair, dripping it onto the cold stone floor. She was a lovely, if not amusing, sight to see.

Once her hair was more or less relieved of excess water, she was going to ignore him and walk straight up to her room and if he so much as said anything to her she was going to whip him with a...

"Maunrose wait." Severus said, watching her make her way toward the stairs. "Let me buy you lunch and you can warm yourself by the fire."

"All right." She found herself saying.

Feeling like the world's biggest hypocrite, she quietly sat down in a cozy armchair that Tom had levitated from beside the bar, in front of the fireplace for her. Another one appeared beside her for Severus.

Severus, plopped down his folder of parchment onto the table and said, "What would you like?

"Some hot tea would be nice." She replied feeling defeated and tired.

"Anything to eat?"

"I'll eat anything."

He nodded and said, "All right then excuse me for a moment while I make the arrangements."

Maunrose shivered from her wet clothes and proceeded to warm her hands by the fire. She then looked at the folder that Severus had put on the table. looking back at the bar, she over heard Tom bid Severus to follow him in the back and he could get a look for himself at something or another. It was then that her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She quickly opened the folder and could see the writting on the pages. She spotted a poem that he had entitled, "Everything She Is." Her curiostiy deepening she began to read it.

_Everything She Is_

_Her eyes are blue as the hot flames dancing beneath the cauldron--my heart burns there in sweet agony._

_Her smile curves like the centaur's bow--and her laughter is an arrow through my soul._

_Her lips--gently curving over that dangerous smile--look so soft and sweet, like a rose in the spring--Nevermind the piercing thorns! I yearn to taste her sweet nectar._

_Her scent lingers in the air, spicy and potent like firewhiskey. I am most intoxicated, drunken with bliss._

_Her hair shimmers like dazzling droplets on the lake, splashing about her angelic face. Though I may drown in ectasy, I long for such salvation in the sunlight._

_She moves with the grace of the majestic Unicorn--Let her pierce me with her horn of savage beauty!_

_Her voice floats to my ears like the captivating song of the siren. Though my ship may be dashed on the rocks again and again, I'd gladly go to her when I hear that voice speaking to me._

_And Oh! Her wisdom! She brews such intense and profound wonders and her knowledge bubbles over, drenching my mind in utter awe! Let the vapors of her skill ensnare my senses!_

_Oh dangerous, beautiful woman! She has stolen my heart with her spell--cast over me by Everything She Is_.

Maunrose could feel her mouth fall open and her heart began to flutter rapidly. She had her suspicions that he had a crush on her, but she never knew he could write about her with so much passion and beauty. She suddenly found herself skimming for more. Spotting another one toward the bottom of one of the pages, she quickly glanced around and made sure that Severus was still in the back looking at whatever it was. Seeing it was clear, she began to read.

_I miss the way the early morning rays shine from behind her, crowning her perfect head in glorius golden tones, that I myself feel unholy to be in her presence._

_I miss her eyes, blue as a lover's moon, enticing the senses and drawing lovers into a fond embrace, with the promise of love's warmth dancing excitedly on those blissful strawberry like lips._

_I miss her fire, burning brighter than the noon day sun, warms my heart and fills my soul with joyous splendor._

_How I long to be with her._

_And yet, I find myself wandering across fields of ice, hoping that spring will come and that I may rest with happiness, having found her in fields of colorful June blossoms._

_And if I should rest, I pray the sweet blossoms vapor cast a spell over us, That I may touch her very soul, and never exsist without her again_.

She sighed, falling back into her chair feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest and her mind spinning rapidly. Maunrose looked down at the pieces of parchments. _"This must have taken him all year to write."_ She thought to herself, feeling overwhelmed and yet flattered.

Just then she heard Severus say, "Yes, thank you."

Feeling her heart stop, she quickly put the folder back together and placed it back the way she had remembered seeing it. Which was hard considering her current state of mind. She then sat back in her chair and shivered having noticed she was still in her wet clothes.

Severus noticed that she was shivering and with a wave of his wand a warm blanket appeared around her shoulders as he handed her tea cup to her.

"Thank you." Maunrose blushed.

"You're welcome. I would offer to dry your clothes, but I assumed by the way you were at the entrance you'd rather stay wet." He replied.

She could feel her blush deepen, "I'm sorry. I've been in a depressed mood all morning and just when my best friend offered to cheer me up, I got abandoned and then the rain . . . I didn't mean to be rude or harsh with you."

Severus nodded in understanding and with a wave her clothes were dry. "I'm sorry too." He said softly looking at her.

They looked at each other quietly for a few moments, their food apparated on the table in front of them with a sudden pop, bringing them out of their silence.

Severus had ordered duck with roasted potatoes and a green crisp salad. Tom quickly made his way over and began to serve them.

"Wow, when you buy lunch, you buy lunch." She said, looking at the food.

He laughed, "When you said, 'I'll eat anything' I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am, but I was thinking more along the lines of a hamburger."

"Oh did you want me . . . "

"No, I like duck too." She said smiling as Tom handed her a plate of food.

He looked at her and found himself saying, "I've missed being with you."

She was a bit taken a back by the suddeness of his statement. Not that it was a surprise, having read his poems about her. But the way he said it, made her feel happy that he had. "I've missed you too." She said softly, quietly looking down at her plate.

They ate lunch quietly and then afterwards remained by the fireplace. They had so much to say and yet they felt like they couldn't. A calm quiet peace had filled them and they knew talking was pointless. They sat next to each other listening to the sound of the falling rain, watching the fire dance along the conjured logs.

With her shoulders still wrapped in the blanket and her stomach now full, Maunrose found it hard to stay awake she felt so comfortable. She thought she should say something to Severus and yet he seemed quite content just being here with her in silence. Oddly enough, she felt the same way about him. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Severus, noticed she had fallen asleep and he couldn't help but look at her and smile. Resting his head against the side of his chair he too, drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later they were both brought out of their peaceful slumber by Remus and Romlie's happy laughter. And after a short awkward introduction, Romlie decided that they all should have dinner together.

At dinner, Remus found himself surprised by Severus, he seemed talkative and laughed with Maunrose. He even chatted nicely with him about his new profession.

Romlie, noticed the sparks between Maunrose and Severus instantly, and later that evening when they had gone back to their rooms she decided to ask her about it.

"So what is going on with you and the potion's professor?" Romlie asked, pouring herself a dose of Wolfsbane potion.

Maunrose rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed her nightgown.

"I've seen the way you look at him." Romlie smiled.

"I thought you were busy looking at Remus." Maunrose shot back annoyed by Romlie. The idea of her and Severus having any kind of feelings for each other more than just friendship was . . . was . . . well, it just was!

Romlie laughed, "Hey I saw you at dinner. Come on admit it. You like this guy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, slipping her nightgown over her head.

"Sure you don't. Rosie, you've always been this way when you liked a guy."

"I have not!" Maunrose cried, throwing a pillow at her.

"Remember Greg Davenport?"

"No." Maunrose replied flatly.

"Steve Bentley?"

"No!"

"Marcus Crawley?" Romlie smiled, knowing she had her cornered.

Maunrose let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay so what's your point?"

"My point is, that you're so focused on your career, you don't bother to notice there's something between the two of you, until he's moved on. I mean if you had, I could have been a godmother by now. You know, spoiling all the little Rosie's running around."

Maunrose rolled her eyes, "And like I'm not the only one?"

"Okay, okay, you got me there. But I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have a lot in common with this guy." She said, taking a sip of wolfbane potion. "Hell, you told him things that I haven't heard before. And I've known you since you first landed on American soil." She then took in a deep breath. "Wait, hold the floo! You just don't like him, do you? You're in love with this guy."

"Ha! You're blinded by all those flying cupids." Maunrose scoffed, looking at her annoyed, "Rom, just because I can talk to him, doesn't mean I'm in love with him. Honestly if you knew everything you wouldn't be so quick to say that."

"Hey, I know passion when I smell it."

Maunrose scoffed, "Really? I thought that was only when the moon was full?"

"Oh shut up!" Romlie laughed, throwing Maunrose's pillow back at her. "And quit changing the subject to me! You're in love and that's final!"

"Oh, yes Mam!" Maunrose giggled, giving her a salute.

Romlie climbed into bed laughing at Maunrose's antics. "That's more like it!"

"Goodnight, Rom." She said, shaking her head and turning off the light.

"Goodnight, Rosie."

Maunrose crawled into her bed, her mind pondering over what Romlie had just told her.

_". . . you're so focused on your career, you don't bother notice there's something between the two of you, until he's moved on . . ."_

Giving a sigh, she knew that Romlie was right, especially when it came to Marcus.

She had met him in her sophomore year of college. Being the qudditch team captain, and her the scholar, they had not meshed well at first. Eventually though, like Severus, they did become friends and then . . .

She frowned, remembering that night on the veranda.

He told her he loved her and she had said she didn't love him . . . or at least she thought she didn't. Understandably, He was crushed, but they still remained friends.

Then, over the next year, she did fall in love with him.

The moment she started to tell him that she now loved him, he surprised her with the news that he had met someone and that they were getting married.

Turning on her side, she miserably looked out the window. Romlie's words continued to haunt her.

_". . . you just don't like him, you're in love with this guy . . ."_

But she really wasn't attracted to Severus, not in that way. Sure they had similar interests and could talk about things. But that was just because they were friends.

It was then she remembered his written words, _". . . Never mind the piercing thorns! I yearn to taste her sweet nectar . . . I pray the sweet blossoms vapor cast a spell over us, That I may touch her very soul, and never exist without her again."_

She wasn't going to deny that they had touched her heart and made her feel like a swoony love crazed little girl.

_"But I'm not in love with him."_ She thought to herself. _"I can't be. I just don't think of him that way. We're just friends . . . Aren't we?"_ Rolling her eyes she gave a sigh, _"Get a grip Rosie, this is Rom we're talking about here. The girl who has said yes to more guys proposals, then a Ledric demanding for something to do. She's nuts! Lovable, but NUTS!"_

Maunrose then smiled to herself, acknowledging that her best friend didn't know what she was talking about. And was simply saying everyone was in love, just because she was with Remus.

Several days later, Maunrose found herself riding in a carriage back to Hogwarts with Severus. He had seemed so different these past couple of days. Almost as though he had become possessed by another spirit, a happy, joyful spirit. She felt silly that Romlie's words had affected her, simple put her and Severus were just friends and would always be friends.

When she arrived in her office, she noticed the pile of mail and memos. Picking them up she glanced through them. She then skimmed through the memo, finding that it was regarding the faculty meeting on Wednesday about the upcoming Walpurgis Ball and the exams. When she tossed it aside, she noticed a handwritten note. It read:

_Rosie,_

_Just wanted to invite you to have tea with me at my cabin, if you're not too busy. Tea will be ready at four o'clock._

_Hope to see you,_

_Hagrid_

She smiled and glanced at her clock, seeing that she had only 15 minutes to be there. Putting down her mail she rushed out of her office and out the giant oak doors. She then strolled across the lawn, humming merrily to herself.

When she got to his door, she knocked loudly.

She heard Fang barking loudly, and Hagrid yelling, "Quiet, Fang! Lay down, yeh silly mutt!"

The door opened, and Hagrid was struggling, holding the door with one hand, and Fang with the other, trying to keep the dog from bowling Maunrose over in his frantic joy of having company.

Maunrose giggled and hurriedly stepped inside. "Hi, Hagrid. Hi, Fang."

"Rosie! So glad yeh could make it down. Sorry 'bout Fang, there. He jes loves company." Hagrid said as he shut the door. Then he used both hands to drag Fang back to his cushion. "Lay down, yeh crazy dog!" Fang gave a last joyous bark, and settled down on his cushion, his thick tail still thumping the floor.

Maunrose smiled at Hagrid giving him a hug, "I'm glad to be here, sorry that it's been so long since I've been able to visit."

"Ah, don't you worry bout that. I've been busy me self lately. Tea?" He asked, motioning her to sit down at his huge wooden table.

Hagrid had already set up for tea. She sat down while Hagrid poured tea into cups as large as soup tureens, and handed one carefully to her.

Maunrose took a sip, and grinned. "This is good, Hagrid. How have you been?"

Hagrid took a large gulp. "Good, good."

"And Olympia? Have you heard from her lately?" She asked.

"Now how did ya know bout that?"

"A little birdy told me." She grinned. "Actually I asked around about why we didn't see you at Christmas. My dad regretted not being able to see you again."

Hagrid blushed under his beard and grinned. "Well, I woulda loved to see yer dad, but I had other plans. Took me a little vacation to France for the Christmas Holidays."

"So I heard. How was spending time with your girlfriend?"

He giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess yeh c'n call her that. Olympia is a real nice lady, she is. We jus' visited her family and all. Had a good time jus' relaxin', bein' away."

Maunrose nodded, smiling. "Sounds good. I'm glad you had a good time. We did too."

They took a few more sips of tea, Maunrose told Hagrid about Christmas with her dad and the things that had happened with Remus.

"Well its good tha' it all worked out in tha end, eh?" Hagrid replied.

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if Romlie and Remus get married soon."

Hagrid wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked expectantly at Maunrose. "Well, what 'bout yer classes? How'd yeh like teachin' at Hogwarts and all?"

Maunrose set her cup down and said, "I love it. My classes are great. The kids are all eager to learn . . . well most of them are. The staff is very friendly, Severus has helped me out with a few of my classes." After saying Severus' name, she felt her stomach leap nervously. Especially when Hagrid raised an eyebrow at her.

"Severus, eh? You call 'im by 'is firs' name, then? Hmmmm. Woulda never guessed ole Snape woulda liked that. He must really like yeh then. But then again, who wouldn't, eh?"

Maunrose blushed and mumbled, "Oh Hagrid! We're just friends."

Hagrid grinned at her and took another large gulp of tea, plunking his cup down he asked, "So tell me, what ya been teachin' the kids?"

Maunrose counted off on her fingers. "Let's see, the most memorable lessons have been the Ledric, the Water Leaper, the Jinn and teaching the 7th years self defense moves."

He looked puzzled and said, "Yeh know, Snape was on about a Water Leaper not too long ago. He come runnin' down here, askin' if I could get 'im one. I says, 'Water Leapers are outta season. I'd hafta special order one, and it would'n be cheap.' I thought he'd be mad 'bout that, but he says, he don' care how much money it is, jus get it. Then he throws a sack o' galleons on me table and runs out."

Hagrid grabbed some tea cakes, "Tea Cake?"

Maunrose shook her head.

Sitting down in his chair and taking a bite out of cake he continued, "Anyhow, then he's back almos' ev'ry day to see if it come in yet. When it finally come in, I sent 'im an owl, and he was down here in a flash. He gives me another sack o' galleons and a keg o' meade. Says, it's for me troubles, and actually says thanks! I didn't know what a potions master needed a leaper fer, but . . . "

Hagrid noticed Maunrose staring off into space with an odd look on her face. Clearing his throat, he remember he wasn't supposed to have told her. "I prob'ly shouldn't a told yeh that." He said nervously.

Maunrose smiled, reaching across the table she placed her hand on Hagrid's and said, "Don't worry, Hagrid. It will be our little secret."


	10. Chapter 10

On Wednesday, Maunrose found herself sitting once again next to Severus. She knew she should be focusing on the meeting, but her mind kept drifting. She kept thinking of Valentine's day when Severus surprised her with the Water Leaper. 

_He gestured her towards his desk, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day, Maunrose." He then threw off the cloth to reveal the Water Leaper and the large bottle full of potion._

_Maunrose looked stunned and pleased. "Oh Severus! You didn't have...."_

_"These are for you...I'm sorry it's not flowers and candy, but I...I thought you would want to get started on the lesson and since it was my fault for the delay..."_

Ironically, she wasn't the only one not paying attention. The minute Severus saw the words _"Annual Walpurgis Ball"_ scribbled on the memo, he wanted to ask Maunrose to go with him. But he was scared to ask her, knowing that he hadn't been the nicest of company to her at times.

_"...he says, he don' care how much money it is, jus get it...He give me another sack o' galleons and a keg o' meade. Says it's for me troubles, and actually says thanks?"_ Maunrose thought, hearing Hagrid's voice.

Maunrose glanced at Severus to find that he was glance at her. They exchanged smiles. Knowing that he had gone through so much trouble to get her the Water Leaper, meant so much more to her now. He had changed so much from when she had first met him.

Severus couldn't help but replay the memories of how he had mistreated her. From demanding her removal as professor of the dark arts to telling her she was inadequate to teach the class._ "She would never go to the dance with me."_ He thought, shaking his head in sorrow.

_"Her lips--gently curving over that dangerous smile--look so soft and sweet, like a rose in the spring--Never mind the piercing thorns! I yearn to taste her sweet nectar...I miss the way the early morning rays shine from behind her, crowning her perfect head in glorious golden tones, that I myself feel unholy to be in her presence...And if I should rest, I pray the sweet blossoms vapor cast a spell over us, That I may touch her very soul, and never exist without her again."_ Maunrose remembered giving a sigh. How much she liked reading those words. They had been haunting her ever since she had read them.

_"...he says, he don' care how much money it is, jus get it...He give me another sack o' galleons and a keg o' meade. Says it's for me troubles, and actually says thanks!"_ She thought again.

At that moment, she heard Professor McGonagall state that it was mandatory for all of the faculty to attend the Ball. She suddenly found herself wishing that Severus would ask her to go with him. Even though they were going to have to attend.

_"But she has forgiven you for your shortcomings."_ Severus thought to himself, glancing at Maunrose once more. _"Do you know what you do to me? Do you know how much I want to tell you everything? How much I want to be with you?"_

Maunrose looked at Severus to find him peering back at her. The moment she did she could hear Romlie say, _"...you just don't like him, do you?..."_

_"You have to ask her Severus!"_ He told himself. _"You are a man, it's time you start acting like it. Ask her. Ask her....Ask her!"_

When the meeting ending, Severus gathered his courage and said, "Professor Weiss? May I have a moment?"

"Yes, of course professor Snape. What is it?" She replied feeling her heart begin to beat rapidly.

"I was wondering...Well...If...If maybe you'd like to go together? You know to the Ball?" Severus asked, finding himself holding his breath.

Maunrose looked at him and smiled, "Yes, I'd love to."

"I can understand why you may be hesitant and...er...what?" He asked, not believing her reply.

"I said, yes, I'd love to."

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Why?" He asked, completely dumfounded and shocked.

"Because you asked." She laughed.

"Oh." He replied blushing

"I'll meet you in front of the marble staircase at six sharp. And don't be late, potion boy." She said, exiting the room.

Severus stood there watching her leave, a stunned, yet happy smile crossed his face. He couldn't believe she had said yes.

A couple of days later they had announced the date and time of the Walpurgis Ball. The students that could attend were excited. For weeks, the days were full of flowers coming out of wands and conjured popping balloons filled with creative messages of _"Will you go to Walpurgis with me?"_

When the ball drew nearer, they had quieted down, much to the relief of the professors.

Hermione was in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, fuming over the letter she had received from Viktor, that morning.

Professor Weiss, like always, had them pair off and practice self defense moves that she had gone over several minutes before. As it turned out today, her partner was Ron.

While he held up the padded target, she kept envisioning Viktor's face on it. She hit it hard, letting out all her frustrations. She was going to tell him what was what, and he was going to have to crawl to her, begging her forgiveness this time.

"Ow! Hermione, what gives?" Ron asked, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, Ron." She blushed realizing that she had gotten carried away, "It's just . . . you know how the Walpurgis ball is in two days?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of it." He nodded, bringing up the padded boxing target for her to punch.

"Well, I got a letter from Vik this morning telling me he can't go." She explained, hitting the target hard, knocking Ron back again.

"Ow. Hermione!"

"Sorry Ron."

Rubbing his arm again he said, "How about you hold the target and I punch."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, I know. _Twice!_" He replied holding up two fingers. He then noticed her expression and knew what she was thinking. Giving a sigh, he then said, "You must've really wanted to go. So why can't he come?"

"He said there was some press event that became mandatory for him to go to. And because of it, I have to miss out on the biggest dance at Hogwarts!" She said, punching the target that Ron had just barely managed to bring up in time.

"Then go with me." He shrugged, continuing to hold up the target.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Go with me."

Hermione looked at him for a few moments and then asked, "I thought you already have a date?"

"Nah, you know me, I haven't even looked for one, yet."

Hermione thought for another minute. "All right then."

"What?" Ron said, dropping the target as Hermione's fist hit him square on the nose.

Hermione gasped, watching him hit the floor.

Holding his nose and groaning in agony, he asked, "Uh...Pig you ub at seben?"

The day of the ball Hogwarts was filled with anxious anticipation. The students attending couldn't focus on their classes as images of them dancing, floated in their minds. When evening came everyone rushed through dinner and ran to get dressed.

Maunrose stood in front of her mirror admiring her gown made of velvet and silk. She sighed sadly, knowing that she was going to have to hide it under her witch's robes until all the formalities were over with. Grabbing her witch's robe of velvet she put it on. She admired the quality of the design, and was grateful that the tailor had taken the extra step of enchanting it to be light and cool, so she could wear it tonight.

When she came to the entryway to the marble staircase, she paused to see Severus pacing nervously, awaiting her arrival.

She was taken a back by his appearance. He looked so different with his hair tied back in a ponytail. His wizard robes were of a different style and yet they seemed a bit off their normal color. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why.

Clearing her throat, she entered on to the staircase.

Severus turned to see Maunrose coming toward him. She looked lovelier than usual, dressed in her dark-green velvet witch's robe. It wasn't the most stunning dress he had seen but it had a simple elegance that she carried very well.

Her hair was twisted up into a matching simple, yet elegant bun.

As soon as Maunrose was close enough to talk to him, she found out why the color seemed off, it was!

"Oh my . . . Are you wearing blue?" She asked shocked.

Severus smiled and replied, "It's something that the tailor called Navy Blue. I thought I'd do something out of the ordinary. Nothing drastic, But different all the same."

Maunrose smiled. "It suits you."

He beamed, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Maunrose nodded, taking his arm.

When they entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall came to greet them.

"Good evening professor Weiss and profess...PROFESSOR SNAPE??" She said in disbelief. "My...you...you...you're looking different tonight."

"Thank you." Severus said dryly.

"Uh...right, well take your places in line." She mumbled, staring at Severus and shaking her head in awe, "Dumbledore will be opening the doors shortly."

Meanwhile, Ron was pacing back and forth waiting for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room.

He was dressed in his formal wizard robes made out of the finest Dragon skin. Having spent all afternoon buffing them to make sure he looked his best.

He wanted everything to be perfect, for tonight he was going to tell Hermione how he truly felt about her. He hoped that she would realize that she and Viktor were completely wrong for each other.

_"Though,"_ He thought to himself, _"If you hadn't been so stupid in the first place you wouldn't have to convince her."_ He let out a frustrated sigh as he angrily flopped onto the couch in front of the fireplace.

If he had just asked Hermione when the Yule ball had first been announced, things could have been completely different. They could be dating by now. But no, being the dumb 4th year he had been, he had to go with a "pretty girl". And because of his stupidity he had almost missed out all together.

His mind began to replay his pathetic attempt of pleading with Hermione to go with him at the last minute.

_"Hermione, Neville's right–you're a girl."_

_"Oh well spotted." She had replied acidly._

_"Well you can come with the two of us!"_

_"No, I can't." She said._

_"Oh come on." He said pleadingly, "We need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any and everyone else has . . . "_

_"I can't come with you," She had said again, "Because I'm already going with someone else."_

_"No you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville!"_

Ron found himself shaking his head as his mind vividly remembered her reply.

_"Oh did I?" Her eyes flashed a dangerous gleam. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"_

Oh how much those words had haunted him, especially when she mentioned her recent letters from Viktor. The truth was he had always noticed her, he just hadn't always been comfortable with it. Including his jealousy toward Viktor.

More memories flooded through Ron's mind as he felt his stomach tie up in knots.

_"What are you doing you idiot?"_ He asked himself. _"You're lucky she even acknowledges you. Who do you think you are, asking her to go with you to this ball? She's not even **your** girl!"_

Fear began to mingle itself in with the endless knots. He should just leave and forget he ever had feelings for her. He should forget everything except their friendship. All he had to do was . . .

"Ron?" Hermione's voice said behind him.

Ron stood up and turned to see her. When he did his stomach jumped up into his throat.

For years he had remembered the way she had looked on the night of the Yule ball. She was beautiful then, but tonight, angels looked ragged in comparison.

Her hair was twisted up and fell in cascades of soft curls. Her red silk robe accented and defined every curve gracefully.

She was the loveliest creature he ever laid eyes on and all he could say was, "Wow."

She laughed softly. "Thank you, Ron. You don't look so bad yourself." Taking hold of his arm she said, "We'd better get going, or we're going to be late."

Ron nodded numbly while Hermione led them out of Gryffindor tower.

Like all social events the Walpurgis Ball had its own set of traditions and formalities. The first being, the faculty must greet each and every student attending. It was a daunting task, but one that Maunrose found amusing. Especially standing next to Severus.

It seemed every student gave the same reaction as professor McGonagall. Severus, being uncomfortable with it, glared at the students. They moved on quickly down the rest of the line, if only to escape his disapproving glare.

Once the last student's hand was shook, having been properly greeted, Dumbledore came to the front of the Great Hall. He rose his hands and a silence fell over the hall as he began to address the gathered crowd.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Annual Walpurgis Ball. Tonight holds great significance for all of you.

For some, it marks the end of your years, here at Hogwarts. And though we have seen our share of strange events, I am confident that many of you will go on to become some of the greatest influences in our world. I am proud of all that you have accomplished and I look forward to seeing where you will go.

For others, it marks the end of daunting exams. Though tired and exhausted you may be, you too have accomplished many great things and for that I am proud of you. I look forward to seeing your progress in your remaining years here at Hogwarts.

In closing, I would strongly encourage each of you do your best to endeavor for peace. Which, at times, may prove difficult. However I believe, it can be done.

Now, let us enjoy ourselves. Let the dance, begin."

Applause and whistles rang throughout the hall and the band began to play, while Dumbledore casually strolled over to the gathering group of professors.

The second tradition, Maunrose soon discovered, was that the professors greeted each other and gave their congratulations on jobs well done.

As the students shimmed and shook to the sound of the beat. She was greeted by several professors, one of which she had never met and one she would clearly never forget.

Professor Trelawney, with giant thick glasses, gave a short greeting and then proceeded to tell Maunrose that her aurora was the clearest and most beautiful she had ever seen, but to be weary of a student that had evil intentions toward her. As though that was an unusual thing.

Maunrose nodded her head and smiled, feeling relieved when she wisped away to another professor.

It was then she was greeted by professor Dumbledore. Taking her hands in his, he smiled warmly at her and said, "Professor Weiss, I have admired your skill in teaching the students, you have exceeded my expectations. You're mother would have been so proud of you."

"Really?" She smiled.

He nodded. "I would hope that you'd consider staying on another year." He smiled, patting her hands before he left to speak with Madame Hooch.

Maunrose found herself wondering what her mother would say, how she would look, and what she would do if she were there right then. A touch of sadness filled her, wishing that she could be here.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Severus asked if she'd dance with him.

"I'd love to." She replied happily.

The moment Severus offered his hand, Professor Flitwick, came over to congratulate him in teaching potions.

Maunrose didn't mind the distraction. It gave her a chance to finally be rid of her formal witch's robe. She quickly removed it to reveal the stunning dark-green velvet corset dress underneath. She laid her robe over a chair and took Severus' hand.

Severus was annoyed and desperately tried to think of ways to get rid of Professor Flitwick as the professor showered him with compliments. When he felt Maunrose take his hand he said calmly, "Thank you professor, now if you'll excuse me I've asked Professor Weiss to dance."

Professor Flitwick looked past him to Maunrose and smiled, "Oh! Yes, yes, indeed. Excuse me."

Severus gave a sigh of relief as he watched him leave. He turned around to apologize for the interruption. But instead he found himself incapable of speech. He felt all the air leave his lungs when he gazed upon the Venus that stood transformed before him.

Her perfect figure was radiantly displayed in the most tempting of ways. All he could do was stand and gape, completely forgetting his name.

Maunrose smiled, his reaction was better than she had hoped for.

Severus could feel his head pound when she moved closer to him. It was then that he realized he hadn't taken a breath since he first saw her in this new dress.

Maunrose fought desperately to hide her laughter as Severus began panting. Apparently this dress was having quite the effect on him.

"That-that-that is a nice dress." He found himself stuttering like a buffoon.

"Thank you." Maunrose chuckled softly. "So are we going to dance?"

"Huh? Oh . . . uh . . . Right!" He replied suddenly remembering that he had in fact asked her to dance. Escorting her out to the dance floor, he found a spot to dance. Turning to face her he was about to put his hand on her waist when the slow song ended and a fast tempo song began.

Severus, didn't know what to do as students around him bounced and swayed to the beat. He looked at Maunrose to find her smiling at him.

She laughed, "Oh come on! You can't tell me that you don't know how to cut a rug."

He knew she was challenging him and never being one to step away from a challenge, gave her a cocky grin. He put his hand boldly on her waist and sharply brought her close to him. "You'd better keep up." He said.

Maunrose gulped, from the way he grabbed her. It was the last thing she expected him to do, let alone the way he expertly guided and spun her to the beat of the music. He really could dance! Fighting her surprise, she did her best to keep up with him.

At the end of the song Severus spun Maunrose around into a dip. The song ended to applause and Maunrose suddenly realized that they were surrounded by admiring students shouting, "Well done, professors! Well done!"

Maunrose and Severus blushed as he let her up. A love ballad began to softly play.

"Well I'll say one thing," Maunrose said out of breath, "You are full of surprises."

He smiled, "Perhaps, but I know I'm not the only one." He then asked, "Care to?" Making a gesture to dance.

She nodded, feeling him softly place his hand around her waist and take her other hand in his. She felt her heart start to beat in a funny way when he smiled at her.

The melody played on as the words of the ballad began to sing to their hearts.

"...And then you looked at me, and I always see what I have been searching for. I'm lost as can be, then you looked at me, and I am not lost anymore..."

Severus could swear the singer was reading his thoughts as she continued to sing.

"...though lost I have been, I find love again. And I am not lost anymore..."

Maunrose found herself laying her head on his shoulder, never knowing when she had ever felt so comfortable in anyone's arms.

Severus closed his eyes, being swept away by the moment and the music, he found himself leaning his cheek against her head, letting out a sigh of bliss.

Nearby, Draco was watching the professors intently and suddenly he knew how he was going to get his hands on the Cherished Star. He smiled maliciously, bringing Pansy in closer to him. Looking around he noticed Weasley with that know-it-all mudblood, Granger. Getting and idea he whispered his plans in Pansy's ear and anxiously waited for the song to end.

Off in the corner of the hall, Professor Dumbledore watched his niece dance with Severus.

Severus was as dear to him as any son he had. He had been noticing the growing attraction between the two of them and was happy to see them together.

He scanned the dance floor and saw Harry dancing with Ginny, and to his surprise Ron Weasley was dancing with Hermione Granger. He smiled, another growing attraction that had yet to be discovered.

Close to them he noticed Draco Malfoy, the smile wiped off of his face as it was replaced with concern. In the months since Christmas there had been a noticeable change in him. And one not for the better.

He had his hunches about him, but nothing that could be certain.

Dumbledore's eyes went back to watching Severus holding his niece closely to him. Things were getting too dangerous.

He knew the Dark Lord was getting suspicious of Severus and it worried him whenever he had to go to a meeting. The thought of losing him troubled him greatly, especially since he had finally found someone to make him happy.

His eyes then glanced back at Harry while remembering his meeting with Hagrid and the Centaurs earlier that morning.

They had attempted to seek their aid in the fight against Voldemort once more, only to have them refuse again. Though, they did say that they would do all they could in protecting the forest and Hogwarts Castle, it didn't give him much comfort.

Especially when he wondered why they had gone from looking out for themselves, to offering to be the protectors of Hogwarts. Had they seen something in the stars?

Dumbledore was snapped out of his thoughts as the end of the song brought more applause from students. Burying his thoughts he smiled, happily clapping along with the students.

Maunrose reluctantly lifted her head off of Severus' shoulder. When he lifted his head, their cheeks brushed together and suddenly they were very aware of how close they were to each other.

For what seemed like seconds, they held each other's gaze seeing in each other's eyes a passion that had never been there before. Their hearts began to race, feeling an invisible force drawing them in closer and then...

_"NO, RON! STOP!"_ Hermione shouted desperately.  
Ron was red in the face with rage. Hermione was trying to hold him back from a victoriously sneering Malfoy.

_"ONE OF THESE DAYS, MALFOY!"_ Ron seared.

"I'd like to see you try, _Weasley._" Malfoy laughed at his enraged face, delighted that his plan of ridiculing Granger on her missing boyfriend, Viktor Krum, had worked so well.

"Come on Ron, let's get some air." Hermione said, noticing professor Snape storming over.

Draco, continued to sneer until he heard a familiar cold voice say, "Mr. Malfoy, explain yourself!"

When Draco turned he saw an even angrier professor Snape glaring at him with more disdain then he ever knew was possible, and he wasn't the only one. Professor Weiss, though a knockout in that American gown of hers, looked like she was about to behead him there on the spot.

"Uh...er..." Draco said nervously.

"It was all stupid really." Pansy said quickly, "Draco was trying to compliment Granger on her dress and Weasley got jealous."

Severus glared at her and said coldly, "When I want your opinion, Miss Parkinson, I will ask for it."

Pansy, let out a pained squeak as Severus turned back to Draco.

"My patience is wearing thin, Mr. Malfoy."

"It's exactly how Pansy explained it." Draco said quickly. "I was simply complimenting Miss Granger on her dress and Weasley got cross with me. I won't hold it against him."

"I'm happy to hear that you are so forgiving, Mr. Malfoy." Severus replied coldly, "I on the other hand, am not. You will serve a detention for disrupting this dance."

"But..." Draco said in protest.

Severus' eyes gleamed threateningly, "You will report to Mr. Filch tomorrow."

Draco sighed in bitter defeat, watching the professors turn and walk back to where their seats were. Angry at the way he had been treated, he now more than ever looked forward to his plan of getting the Cherished Star. He was going to make them pay if it was the last thing he ever did.

Ron escorted Hermione outside to the gardens. "I'm sorry that Viktor couldn't make it." He said softly.

Hermione looked at Ron and shrugged. "It couldn't be helped. It's the life of quidditch player. They always have some game, charity function or press conference to go to. But I am glad to be here with you." She said smiling weakly at him, trying to put on a brave face.

Ron came closer to her. Wishing he could tell her that he loved her, instead, he found himself asking, "So have you two made any plans?"

Hermione laughed, nodding her head while she was looking at the garden. "Oh yes! In June Viktor's press agent is scheduling a press conference to announce our engagement. Then there's the photo shoots, publicity events, charity functions and of course the wedding. Viktor wants it to be before the next quidditch season starts..." She gave a sigh looking down at her hands and then said softly, "It'll be a very busy summer."

Ron looked at Hermione's expression, he knew she was feeling overwhelmed and confused. He came in closer to her until their shoulders were touching. "So what happens after?"

Hermione gulped, trying desperately not to cry. "I will become Viktor's wife and will travel with him, watching him play. It'll be good he gives a lot to charities and it'll be nice to play a part in that..."

Ron could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Grabbing her by the shoulders he turned her to face him. "What about you, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Ron, she could hardly see him through the tears.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked bringing his face closer to hers.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

Ron let out an exasperated sigh saying, "Because Hermione, in the last seven years I've seen you do the most amazing things. What about your dreams? What about you?"

Hermione could feel herself begin to tremble as Ron stepped in closer to her, his face just inches away. He gently wiped the tears from her cheek, whispering, "I think you're better than that Hermione." Their eyes met. "I think you can do anything."

For a moment neither one said anything.

Hermione could feel her heart pounding, it was like Ron was peering into her very soul.

Ron could see her confusion. His heart was beating so rapidly he thought he was going to faint as he found himself being drawn closer to her. All he wanted to do was to let her know how much he cared...

Hermione trembled when Ron's lips softly brushed against her own. She felt her heart leap, knowing it would never beat the same way again.

Ron felt like he had been hit by lightening the moment his lips touched hers, before he knew it he found himself holding her face in his hands while he kissed her.

Hermione's head was spinning as Ron's lips moved over hers. For the first time in weeks she felt at peace and happy and yet...**_VIKTOR!_**

Hermione quickly pushed him away, her heart pounded even harder while a deeper confusion set in. She knew he was looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"There you guys are!" Said Ginny, suddenly coming outside holding hands with Harry. They were both grinning from ear to ear as they came towards them.

Ron cleared his throat while he and Hermione stepped back from one another. The feel of the kiss still lingering on their lips.

"You missed out on Professor Snape giving Malfoy another detention." Harry said.

"I swear Professor Weiss was the best thing that ever happen to Hogwarts." Ginny giggled.

"I Agree."

Ginny, then looked at her brother and Hermione. "Hey what's with the two of you? Did you have another fight?"

Hermione and Ron blushed.

"No, we were...just...just talking." Ron said quickly.

"Oh? Anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"Just my plans for the summer. The wedding you know." Hermione said casually.

"Any luck finding your dress, yet?" Ginny asked.

"As a matter of fact I have." Hermione said excitedly, completely forgetting that Harry and Ron were standing right there. "I found the perfect one when I was shopping for this dress. Oh Ginny it's gorgeous, Vic is going to faint when I come up the aisle." The two of them burst out into giggles.

Ron, felt his heart sank as he listened to his sister and Hermione talk about the wedding.

Harry, knowing how Ron felt about Hermione, had noticed the change in his look and pulled him aside. "Hey is everything all right?"

"It's over Harry." Ron softly said, looking gloomily at his shoes. "She's in love with Krum. I'll never be anything more to her than a friend."

Harry looked apologetically at him, knowing that he was devastated.

Ron then looked at Harry and cleared his throat saying, "Uh, could you do me a favor and walk Hermione back to the tower. I'm not feeling so well. I...I need to go and ly down." He then moved past Harry and quickly went inside.

Hermione stopped giggling when she saw Ron leave. Harry and Ginny exchanged worried glances at each other while Hermione suddenly felt as though a part of her had been ripped away.

After the dance had ended, Maunrose and Severus were the last to remain in the Great Hall. They had gotten caught up in talking about potions, classes and stories. Noticing the hour was getting late, they rose to leave.

Severus walked past the black Grand Piano nearby and absently ran his fingers over the keys

"Do you play, Severus?" Maunrose asked holding her Witch's robe in her arms.

He shrugged and said, "Yes...I play a bit."

"Would you play something for me?"

He looked at her, "All right, as you wish."

Sitting down on the wooden bench, he flexed his fingers, and moments later began to play.

The music swelled from the piano like a sudden summer storm; it was dark, moody, and powerful.

Maunrose leaned against the body of the piano, staring transfixed at him. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, as the hair that escaped from having been pulled back swished around his face. She marveled at how expertly his fingers danced over the keys.

When Severus finished playing, he slowly turned to her, wondering what she'd say.

"That was wonderful" Maunrose breathed. "I never figured you for a musician! And was that Bach?"

Severus smiled, starting to play a softer melody. "No, I wrote that piece myself." He paused, giving her a wry smile. "Don't you think it fitting of my... persona?"

Maunrose laughed shaking her head as she came and sat down on the bench next to him. Placing her Witch's robe on her lap she said softly, "You know, my father used to play the piano for my mother. He wrote this song for her and I remember she used to beg him to play it. I used to love watching them sit at the piano, my dad wrapping his arm around my mom to reach the high note."

Severus noticed her smile fade to sadness, feeling the need to tell her about his past he said, "Maunrose, there is something..."

"She was killed by Death Eaters." She said suddenly, not noticing that Severus had said something. "I was mad at her that day, she said she had things to do and couldn't come with us to Diagon Alley. And then when we came back..."

Severus swallowed nervously, watching her fight back the angry tears.

"If I ever came across one of them, I would kill them nice and slow reminding them what they did her."

They sat quietly on the bench. Severus didn't know if he should hold her as he watched her wipe the tears from her eyes shaking with emotion. He understood her feelings, and yet he felt guilty and scared to tell her the truth about himself. God only knew what she might do to him.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't mean to go off like that...It's just..." She said softly. "I'm sorry. Uh, were you going to say something?"

"Oh it was nothing," He lied, now feeling even more guilty for lying. "Um, it is getting late. Shall I walk you up to your office?"

She nodded.

They walked together in silence , neither one knew what to say.

Maunrose felt stupid for going off like that, she didn't know why she had. And she felt miserable because she knew it had bothered Severus.

Severus' mind kept having visions of her beautiful face glaring at him moments before a brilliant flash of green light clouded his vision. _"It's not exactly a terrible of a way to go...**But you've got to tell her Severus**!"_ A voice inside his head screamed.

When they reached her classroom door she turned to him. "Thank you Severus, I'm sorry about what happened back there, I don't know what came.."

"No, I understand. It's all right."

Maunrose unlatched her door and stepped into her chamber. She turned once more to him, giving him a soft smile. "Thanks Severus, good night."

"Good night." He replied, suddenly feeling the urge to ask her to spend the day with him in Hogsmeade.

Before she could close the door, he stopped it with his foot asking, "Um....would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow ?"

Maunrose smiled wide, "I'd love to Severus."

He smiled back. "Good, shall we meet at the castle entrance directly after breakfast?"

She nodded, "I'll see you then....good night"

He bowed this time as she slowly shut the door.

On her side of the closed door, Maunrose sighed happily. She was glad that he asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him. He seemed so quiet after she had told him about her mom, she thought she may have scared him off. Giving a satisfied sigh she made her way to her bed chamber.

Severus stared at her closed door for a few moments, wallowing in agony and despair thinking to himself, _"How am I going to tell her....how can I?"_

Bowing his head in frustration. He turned, heading for his quarters; hoping that he could summon up the courage to tell her the truth that he was in fact, someone she could hate enough to kill.

In an abandoned house, Lord Voldemort sat in a worn out armchair, listening to the relentless information of the so called progress of his plans. Getting annoyed at listening to the same excuses and reports of delays he became enraged.

"I want results not excuses!" Voldemort bellowed.

"But master, Dumbledore is a very powerful wizard, killing him will not be easy." A man's voice replied.

Voldemort glared at him, "I want it done Fudge. I don't care what you have to do, or how you have to do it, just get it _DONE!_"

Cornelius Fudge cringed when Lord Voldemort stared at him menacingly.

"Wormtail." Voldemort said turning to Pettigrew. "Inform the young Malfoy that we make our move tomorrow night."

"But master," Pettigrew said, looking at him in shock, "We haven't finished clearing the tunnel. The element of sur..."

_"I SAID TOMORROW!"_ Voldemort hissed getting up from his seat. "I am tired of waiting another day. I no longer care about killing the girl. I want the Cherished Star within my hands and Harry Potter dead, by this time tomorrow." He then came withing inches of the two of them and snarled in a low threatening tone, "And either we move tomorrow night, or I will be forced to educate you in the ways of a torturous death. Are we clear?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, that's more like it. Now leave me!"

When the door closed an excited flutter filled his stomach. _"At last I shall have my revenge and the with the Cherished Star I shall regain my power."_ He thought, laughing and relishing in the thought of Dumbledore and Harry Potter being dead. Things were finally falling into place.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning after breakfast, Severus was waiting at the castle doors. Maunrose appeared at the top of the staircase. Her hair, which was usually pulled back into a clip, was down and fell gently over her shoulders in soft caressing waves of brown. 

Severus had never seen anything more beautiful, he found himself holding his breath while his heart skipped a beat. She was not going to make this easy.

She smiled at him, and he bowed to her in return.

He wanted to tell her how lovely she looked, but found that he was speechless. "Shall we?" He finally managed to say, offering his arm. He then escorted her out of the door and into a carriage.

Once in Hogsmeade, they went into Honeydukes, where Severus purchased a large jar of cockroach clusters, to which Maunrose wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ewwww! You eat those things? UGH!" she said.

"What? I like them!" He replied, trying to keep a straight face. He glanced into her bag and raised an eyebrow. "Fizzing whizbees and peppermint frogs?"

She giggled, pretending to hit him, but he ducked grinning at her.

"And to think you bested me in a duel with aim like that!" He said, making a run for the door, as Maunrose chased him out of the store, giggling and swatting at him.

"Keep it up and you'll get a rematch!" She said, laughing outside the display window for Zonko's Joke shop.

In Zonko's, Maunrose laughed hysterically at some of the new jokes on display. Severus shook his head at her with a bemused expression and a gleam in his eye.

They were going to eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks. But it was a little boisterous, since end of term was drawing near, students were everywhere busy celebrating.

"Would you care for a picnic, instead?" He asked purely out of not wanting any of the students to over hear their conversation, and the scene that would be sure to follow.

Maunrose was delighted, she hadn't been on a picnic in years. "Yes, I'd love to!"

Twenty minutes later they were sitting under a tree enjoying the open air and food. They talked about their classes, and students, as well as stories about their pasts.

After lunch, they took a carriage back to Hogwarts, continuing to laugh and joke around. When they reached Hogwarts, Severus had realized that he hadn't told her that he was once a Death Eater.

He looked at her. She was happily looking out the window, glowing. She had obviously enjoyed the day with him. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he decided that it could wait for another time. They then walked into the castle together when they approached her office door, Maunrose said, "Thanks for such a nice afternoon, Severus."

He smiled and said, "My pleasure. I will see you at dinner, then?"

She gave him a nod.

He bowed, giving her one last look before he left.

Maunrose stared after him a few moments, watching him walk down the corridor. When he disappeared from sight, she went inside to her bed chamber to prepare for dinner.

No sooner had she shut the door, when there came a knock. Thinking it might be Severus again, she hurried to open it.

"Severus, I . . . " She stopped short.

Standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy, with a nasty sneer on his face. "Professor Weiss. May I come in? There is something I need to discuss with you." He said, not waiting for her to reply as he entered her classroom.

Maunrose sighed and closed the door. For all she knew he probably just wanted to argue with her about his grades.

"Come in and make your self comfortable." She said sarcastically, lowering herself into her desk chair while he took the chair in front of her. "I'm guessing that you wish to talk about your grades?"

He shook his head still sneering, "I'm not here to discuss my grades, professor."

She gave him a curious look and asked, "Well then, what is so important that it couldn't wait until class tomorrow?"

Malfoy chuckled softly. "There is something you should know about Professor Snape."

Maunrose leaned back in her chair to survey Malfoy. She was quiet for a moment and then said, "Whatever you must have to say about Professor Snape, you should say it to him, and not to me."

Malfoy leaned across her desk and said, "I think you owe it to your mother to hear what I have to say."

"Mr. Malfoy, what does my mother have anything to do with Professor Snape?" She gave him a stern look while feeling annoyed by his statement.

"I have been watching you with Snape, it's quite touching really, but I don't think your father or your poor dead mother would appreciate you keeping company with him." He reached into his robes and pulled out what appeared to be a photograph.

"Mr. Malfoy, you had better make your point fast." She said irritated by his behavior, "Or Slytherin will lose 100 points."

Malfoy simply smirked. "I don't think so. You wouldn't want to upset my father, or your precious Professor Snape." He said, throwing the photograph onto her desk. "Go on . . . Look at it."

She was more than annoyed by whatever game he was playing. Maunrose lowered her eyes to the photograph. There, standing beside Lucius Malfoy, was Severus. His arm was bare and then she saw it, the blackened skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth.

The Dark Mark!

Maunrose gasped, feeling her heart turn to ice.

Malfoy chuckled and stared at her from malevolent, hateful eyes. "Yes . . . Professor Snape was a Death Eater . . . who knows, maybe he still is. And maybe just maybe, he's trying to get you to let down your guard. To finish the job he started 18 years ago."

Maunrose was crushed, Severus a Death Eater? No, he couldn't be! She looked at the photo yet again and saw his face staring back at her, the mark plainly visible on his arm. She felt angry, oh how could she have been so stupid!

Draco sneered with a look of triumph on his face. He left her office closing the door behind him, leaving Maunrose to crumble to the floor in anguished sobs.

It had been an hour since dinner. Maunrose had spent the time in her office. She was curled up in a corner besides an armchair, crying. She had never felt so hurt and betrayed.

There came a knock at her door. She didn't want to open it, but the knock came again, this time sounding more persistent. With a sigh, she got up and opened it.

There stood Severus, looking perplexed. "Maunrose? " He said looking at her tear stained face. "What is wrong?"

She just stared at him, her eyes brimming with more tears.

"You weren't at dinner I was worried . . . What's happened?" He asked, looking concerned and reaching out to comfort her.

Maunrose recoiled and said, "Go away Severus. I don't ever want to speak to you again."

He looked at her, completely bewildered. "Maunrose? Why? What is the matter?" She turned away from him, as he followed her into the room.

"I said, go away!" She screamed, whirling to face him.

He crossed the room to try and take her by the shoulders, but she whipped out her wand and aimed it at his chest. He stopped and stared at her completely puzzled and worried. "Wha . . . What is going on?"

Snatching up the photograph on the desk, she crumpled it and hurled it at him.

He caught it, still looking at her confused. She motioned for him to look at it, once he did all the color drained from his face. "Where did you . . . "

"How could you! I thought . . . " She screamed, fighting back the tears.

He moved slowly to put the photo down, she quickly jabbed the wand against his chest reminding him that she was still armed.

"Maunrose, please let me explain . . . "

"Explain? Explain? What is there to explain? You've been pretending to be my friend all this time just to . . . " She spat, looking at him while she desperately fought back more than just tears. "Get out!" She yelled, "Get out! Before I kill you!"

He stepped back from her, staring at her beautiful face as it was contorted with rage, pain. Giving a small bow he quickly rushed from the room, knowing that she had meant what she said.

Moments later, Severus was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He couldn't concentrate on drawing up his lessons. His mind was constantly replaying the scene with Maunrose. He did not know how she had gotten the photo.

Feeling angry and confused, he picked up a vile of potion and harshly threw it against a nearby stone wall. He then pick up another and another, with each broken vile the more he wanted to just forget he ever knew her. How dare she accuse him of only pretending to be her friend, she was so much more to him than just that.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He froze. "Severus?" He heard Dumbledore ask from outside.

He reluctantly got up to let Dumbledore into his office. When he opened the door, he said calmly, "Yes, Headmaster, can I help you?"

"May I come in?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Severus nodded and stepped aside to let him into his office. "Have a seat." He said, motioning for Dumbledore to sit while he moved to stand in front of the window; pretending to look out of it.

Dumbledore looked around, noticing the broken glass and Severus' sullen face. Sitting down he asked, "Severus, what is wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong." Severus replied.

Dumbledore put his hands together under his chin and said, "What has happened between you and Professor Weiss?"

Severus looked at him in stunned surprise.

Dumbledore stood up. and walked over to him. He put his hand on his shoulder, "Severus, hiding your feelings will not help you."

Giving a sigh he said, "She has found out that I was a Death Eater."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Did you explain to her?"

"She wouldn't give me the chance!" Severus cried bitterly, walking away from the window and throwing himself moodily into a nearby chair. "She told me to get out . . . I never got the chance to explain. I should have never gotten to know her!"

Dumbledore looked at him and said in a soft fatherly tone. "Severus. In all the time I have known you, I have never seen you enjoy yourself as much as you do when you are with Maunrose. I have watched the two of you together. And if I am not mistaken, there are very powerful feelings between the two of you."

Severus stared at Dumbledore, feeling as though suddenly everything was clear.

"Severus, this is something that usually comes along once in a person's life. Do not let her slip between your fingers." Dumbledore said, looking at him with a knowing smile. "I will talk to her. You've got nothing to worry about, except for replacing the broken viles and potions." He smiled at him one more time before letting himself out.

Severus sat in the same place for quite some time without moving. Until that moment he never realized just how much he loved Maunrose.

Maunrose, feeling calmer, was in her office trying to grade papers. She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She sighed and said, "Who is it?"

Dumbledore's quiet, calm voice came back, "Maunrose, I need to speak with you."

She sprang up immediately to open the door. "Uncle Albus . . . I've been wanting a word with you, too. Did you know . . . " She said frantically as soon as the door was open.

He put up a hand to stop her. "May I come in and explain things to you?"

Confused, she stepped aside looking at him curiously.

Dumbledore quickly made himself at home in the chair across from her desk, while she returned to hers.

"It has come to my attention that you have found out about Severus' past." He began. Maunrose opened her mouth to say something but he raised his hand. "And as I understand it, you never gave him a chance to explain himself to you."

She found herself blushing as she nodded.

"That is not like you, Maunrose." He said peering at her with his calm blue eyes.

"Wait a minute! You know . . . "

"Yes, I have known all along that Severus, was once a Death Eater." He interrupted.

"How could you trust him? Uncle Albus, they . . . they killed my mom!" Maunrose's voice cracked, her eyes filling up with tears once more. "I just don't understand how . . . I trusted him, uncle Albus! I trusted him! How could he do this to me?"

Dumbledore lifted her chin with his hand and waited until she'd looked at him. "Maunrose, It is not wise to always trust what our eyes and ears tell us. Look deep into your heart, and you will find the answers that you already know. Trust in your heart, my dear. Trust in your heart."

Letting go of her face, he continued "Now, to calm your fears, Severus was not a part of the raid the night your mother was murdered. He was working for us as a spy back then, and these days he has been required to do the same dangerous tasks he took to more than 18 years ago."

Maunrose looked at him shocked. Severus was actually a spy? An infiltrator into the Dark Lord's tight knit group?

"I could tell you the details of how he came to be a Death Eater, my dear, as well as how he came to be in our service. But I think it would be best if you went to Severus yourself and asked him to tell you." Getting out of his chair, he made his way to the door.

"Oh!" He paused to look back at her, "When you do ask him, be sure to leave your wand in your office. After all I still have need for a potion's teacher."

Maunrose laughed, watching him leave.

When the door closed, she felt guilty for never giving Severus the chance to say anything. And then she suddenly felt angry, not at Severus or herself, but at Draco Malfoy. She was going to get even with that little toad one way or another! But first she was going to apologize to Severus.

Severus, wandered into his potion's lab. Going to his bookcases, he pulled out a certain book and opened it up to see the photo of his beloved wife smiling back at him.

He had not felt this way in a long time . . . not since his wife died. He knew she would have wanted him to be happy. But he had always been afraid to love, for fear of losing them like he had lost her.

Bowing his head, he frowned with despair, letting out a hollow sigh. What if Dumbledore couldn't get Maunrose to see the truth about him . . . what if he had lost her anyways?

Looking around the room, his eyes settled on the calendar that Maunrose and he had made the night that they got over their differences and found out they weren't as different as they thought.

Memories of her started to pour in through is mind, the way she laughed, her eyes, her smile, she had been happier just hours before all of this. It all seemed so perfect then, but now.

He closed his eyes, feeling his heart turn cold. Knowing, he couldn't live without her in his life.

Just then a knock came to his door. He hurried to answer it, hoping it was Dumbledore with the news of how things had gone. "Headmaster, what . . . " He started to say. For a moment he thought he was dreaming when he saw who it was.

"Hi." said Maunrose shyly. She was feeling somewhat uneasy about what he would say to her after she had treated him so badly.

"Maunrose?" He asked, sounding unsure if she were really standing there.

"Can I come in?"

Severus, couldn't say anything, he was so overwhelmed by emotion that he merely stepped aside.

Once inside, Maunrose cleared her throat, she was scared to look at him. "Dumbledore came to visit me and he told me . . . He told me about you." She said softly. When she looked into his eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat as a realization swept over her. She began to cry.

Severus looked at her tormented face and wished he could do something, anything to make it smile once more.

Neither one could say anything.

_"Why didn't I see this before?"_ She thought to herself.

Severus couldn't bear to see her cry any longer. Grabbing her gently, he pulled her close to him.

Maunrose buried her face in his shoulder, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"It's all right. It's all right." Severus said, stroking her hair.

She suddenly felt released and found herself crying freely. All the pain she had saved up in side of losing her mother, the fear and anguish, everything she had learned tonight, was slowly replaced with a feeling of warmth and love.

"Her name was Emily." Severus said suddenly.

Maunrose pulled back to look at him. "I met her shortly after I graduated from Hogwarts." He continued, "She was kind, and special . . . But she was also muggle-born. She was everything I had been raised to despise and loath. And yet in spite of myself I couldn't help falling in love with her." Letting go of Maunrose he handed her the love potions book. He chuckled softly. "I knew my mother would never give her blessing, as well as my friends. So we were married in secret, I gave her this book that day. It was . . . the happiest time of my life."

Maunrose stared at the moving photograph of Emily. Her face was kind and pretty as she smiled and laughed. On the opposite page she noticed the note that had been written by Severus.

_My Dearest Emily,_

_From this day forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home._

_Yours forever more,_

_Severus_

"A few months after we were married, Emily was pregnant. I was overjoyed and yet worried. Keeping our marriage a secret with a child complicated things . . . I should've seen . . . " Severus paused, looking down at his hands. His face strained in torment before clearing his throat, "I was excited and wanted to celebrate by buying our child a present. Since we couldn't be seen together in the wizard community we went to a muggle shop."

"The wooden toy . . . " Maunrose said numbly, realizing that it had not belonged to Severus, but to his child. A horrible sinking feeling crept into her stomach as she watched Severus staring moodily out of the window.

"There was a raid . . . "

Maunrose closed her eyes.

"We got separated . . . she never saw it coming." He then sighed, turning to see her tear stained face looking at him. "Afterwards, I was angry and tired of everything I was taught to be, that I had been forced to be. It was then that I came to your uncle." He came closer to her, brushing his hand softly against her cheek. "I tried to tell you, but . . . I didn't know how."

"Oh Severus . . . " She whispered.

At the same time, a boy named Euan Abercrombie and his friend, Thaddeus, both third year Gryffindors, were on their way back to their tower when they heard a strange noise coming from below them.

Looking over the railing, they could see a group of people several flights below. One of them they recognized as Eddie Mullock, the Ravenclaw prefect. Suddenly, before their very eyes, they heard someone from the group shout out a curse, seconds later a green light came out of their wand and Eddie fell to the ground dead.

The boys inhaled sharply, the sound echoed down to the crowd below. The boys shook with fear as a masked face looked up at them and yelled, _"GET THEM!"_

The boys ran quickly up the stairs stopping in front of the fat lady breathing out in unison, "Porto!" The fat lady, having noticed their distress, swung open to let them in and immediately closed behind them once they were inside.

The Gryffindor common room was full of chattering students as they rushed in.

_"WE'RE . . . BEING . . . INVADED!"_ Shouted Euan in between breaths.

To which the reaction in the common room was silence and shock.

Thaddeus nodded his head when Hermione, Ron and Harry had made their way to them. "There's a group of Death Eaters . . . coming . . . up . . . this way." He said.

Suddenly the common room exploded with panicked voices, some students were running around in terror looking for a way out.

_"ENOUGH!"_ shouted Hermione in a loud and demanding tone, while Harry and Ron helped the two boys to the couches.

The students stopped and looked to Hermione. "Those of you who don't have your wands, had better get them! First years scrounge up as many Dung bombs and Zonko's joke supplies you can find. Fourth years start turning over the chairs and tables . . . we're going to need all the cover we can get." She said, continuing to walk around barking out orders, while the students quickly did as told.

"Neville, Ginny, organize as many students as you can around the front entrance." Hermione then turned to Ron and Harry.

They were gapping at her. Though they had seen her calm in tight situations before, they had never seen her command an army of students.

"Ron? Do you still have those fireworks your brothers gave you for Christmas?"

Ron smiled, understanding what she was getting at. "Yeah, they're in my trunk."

"Good you and Harry get them quick, we don't have a lot of time." she said, turning to look at Harry. "Harry, we know who they are after and no matter what happens you are not to be caught. You've got to stay away from the battle."

"But . . . " Harry started to say in protest.

"Harry, you're too valuable to lose. Now get a move on!" She said, turning away to prepare for the impending battle. The sound of eager pounding, echoed from the entrance.

When Harry and Ron returned carrying their wands and fireworks, they heard the Fat Lady scream.

_"THIS IS IT!"_ shouted Hermione. _"ON THREE, EXPELLIARMUS!"_ She lowered her wand at the ready, the other students followed suit.

Ron quickly put the fireworks in his pocket as he and Harry brought out their wands, aiming them at the entrance.

Seconds later, the door to the tower burst open, as Death Eaters and Slytherins started pouring in.

**_"THREE!"_** Cried Hermione, immediately everyone shouted,**_ "EXPELLIARMUS!"_**

The force of their spells combined was so powerful it blew a huge hole out of the entryway. Causing Death Eaters, Slytherins and stone to go flying in all directions.

The ground shook as the rumble echoed throughout the corridors.

The battle for Hogwarts had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Due to the nature of the remaining chapters we have decided to issue this warning. Because they are in the middle of a warzone, there is violence, characters will die and some in the harshest of ways.This is why we rated this PG-13. If you are not over 13 we hope that you would ask your parents first if it is okay. Though we'll understand if you choose not to tell them ( you naughty rebellious souls!)...but hey you can't say you weren't warned. Hope you enjoy the chaos! --Valancy and Maranda**

Maunrose and Severus, having not only heard the explosion, but felt the force of it. Jumped in alarm, looking toward the door.

"What in the . . . " He said looking puzzled, making his way out into the hall, taking his wand out of his robe.

Maunrose followed him, wiping her tears and taking out her wand. Suddenly feeling glad that she didn't listen to Uncle Albus about leaving it behind.

When they reached the main hall, they stopped to look at the cause of the disturbance in shock.

Dust and debris were raining down from Gryffindor tower. There were bodies strewn all over the entry way while wizards in dark cloaks as well as some students were trying to make their way toward the huge hole where the fat lady once hung.

"My God!" Maunrose said numbly.

"Come on, there's Professor Dumbledore." Severus said, taking a hold of her arm.

Professor Dumbledore was shouting commands at the professors who had gathered.

"What's going on?" Severus asked slightly out of breath.

"I'm afraid your students have helped some Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Severus. We are at the beginning of an invasion."

"What?" Said Severus and Maunrose together.

"There's not enough time to explain it further. Maunrose, you and Severus must find Harry and protect him at all costs. I have a feeling that this is only the first wave. Go quickly." He moved to the side to allow them to get past him while he looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, you are in charge of organizing the fight while I am away, I must get the ministry and call the order immediately . . . " They had heard him say before they were out of range.

Maunrose hoped that Uncle Albus was wrong about this being the first of an all out invasion . . . but a feeling that was in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.

Before the dust had settled, Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry and started to move toward the boys dormitories to get him out of the way of the battle.

"Ginny, you're in charge." Hermione said quickly.

Ginny nodded with a calm and determined look on her face. Harry looked at her as she mouthed _"I love you"_ waving him to go on.

No sooner had the three of them started to climb the stairs, they heard the rush of footsteps pounding in the entrance and angry voices being met with a volley of jinxes and hexes.

Half way up the staircase, Ron glanced out a window and spotted something big just outside. Stopping to get a better look, his eyes widened with terror as he saw a giant, swinging an enormous tree, smash it into a nearby tower. The giant then turned toward the tower they were trying to climb.

_"HERMIONE!"_ Ron shouted, bolting up the stairs, knocking Harry back and grabbing Hermione, yanking her back to him.

_"GET DOWN!"_ He bellowed, quickly positioning himself over Hermione while Harry dropped and covered his head.

Shortly after he had, the stone walls burst apart, they could feel the wind from the tree trunk as it swung through the tower, a few feet above them.

Hermione screamed in Ron's ear.

Stones came crashing down around them. The tower shook furiously from the concussion of the giant's blow. Harry curled himself tighter into a ball, hoping to escape the falling debris.

When the shaking subsided and the wind from the now gapping hole cleared the dust, Ron said angrily, "_OH BLOODY HELL! _First fifty foot spiders, then a fifty-foot snake and now fifty foot giants with trees! Why can't we have a _normal_ year?"

"Ow! Ron!" Hermione said under him.

Ron then looked down and found himself looking at Hermione face to face.

"Uh . . . " was all he could say,

Looking up at him, Hermione gulped, whispering, "Ron, you're crushing me."

"Oh! Right." He said, his ears turned burgundy as he got off of her. "Sorry." He mumbled shyly, rubbing his side.

Hermione didn't say anything, going out of her way not to look at Ron. Her heart was beating rapidly and she knew it wasn't because of the bloody giant.

Harry couldn't help but smile at them. "Now what?" He asked.

Maunrose and Severus were closing in on the heated battle ragging inside Gryffindor tower. They could hear the sound of the second wave come in below them, this time bringing enormous Trolls.

"Where are they coming from?" Maunrose asked when they came upon the first passed out bodies from the beginning of the fight.

Severus could see the Slytherin logo on a few of them. He looked at them angrily. "I don't know but I can assure you that some of my students will be severely punished with detentions."

"Uh . . . Severus . . . Call it a hunch but I think this goes beyond your jurisdiction." Maunrose said glancing at his angered face. She then looked ahead and could see students fighting off their attackers, hearing the next wave rushing quickly up the stairs behind them.

"We better move fast." Said Severus quickening his pace up the stairs.

When they reached the entrance, they were surprised how easy it was to get inside. Expecting to fight their way in, but the Death Eaters and Slytherins were so preoccupied with fighting they simply slipped by.

They were almost to the other side when Maunrose spotted Neville aiming his wand right at her about to shout out a hex. She quickly grabbed a Slytherin student putting him in front of her just as Neville's hex hit the student square.

"S-s-sorry Professor." Said Neville nervously while Maunrose let the Slytherin fall limp to the floor.

"It's okay Neville. Where's Harry?" She asked ducking down behind a table while Severus sent some counter curses back at the intruders.

"Hermione and Ron took him up to the dormitories to keep him out of way of the battle." Neville said.

"Thanks Neville . . . uh . . . Keep up the fight." Maunrose said, before quickly moving toward the stairs.

When they came to the stairs, they found the three of them covered in dust.

"What on earth happened here?" Asked Severus.

"A bloody giant, that's what." Ron said bitterly.

"Harry are you okay?" Maunrose said looking at him.

Harry nodded saying, "Yeah."

"Good then you're coming with us." Said Severus, suddenly grabbing Harry by the arm.

"What? But . . . " Harry said, beginning to protest.

"Sorry Harry, Dumbledore's orders." Maunrose said sympathetically.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh, just as a huge shout of commotion came from the common room.

The reinforcements for the Death Eaters and Slytherins had arrived, bringing a few trolls with them.

"Now would be a good time to light those fireworks, Ron." Hermione uttered, panicked.

Ron fumbled around in his pockets. "Right . . . " He smiled, pulling out two dog shaped firecrackers.

Maunrose noticed the firecracker's dog shape appearance, and stopped Ron before he lit them, remembering her conversation with its inventors. "Wait! Not here Ron, we need to make sure they are pointed away from the Gryffindors." Skimming the room, she found the spot right at the center. Grabbing the fireworks out of his hand, she took off running.

"You three stay here." Severus said quickly, running after her. "Maunrose! Wait!"

Maunrose had almost reached the center of the room when out of no where a troll started toward her.

Severus watched in horror as the Troll raised its club getting ready to strike at her. _"NO!"_ He screamed, making a lunge for her.

Maunrose felt someone grab her from behind and knock her off of her feet, then roll out of the way of a heavy object striking the ground where she had been moments before.

"Okay, this is close enough." She said under her breath, quickly looking back to see a relieved Severus.

Shaking slightly from the closeness of the troll, she quickly lit the firecrackers, they instantly flew out of her hand irrupting in two red fireballs that were quickly taking the shape of a pack of dogs.

The fighting had stopped. Everyone was gazing in wonder toward the center of the room.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were busily waving and pushing Gryffindors to get behind now dog shaped fire balls.

Severus pulled Maunrose back, watching the Troll, who had just tried to smash Maunrose with his club, look at the dogs in awe.

The fiery hounds stood their ground as the Troll stretched out his hand to touch them. Just when his fingers came within centimeters of them, a loud _snap-hiss!_ Erupted in the common room.

The fiery hounds had begun to attack.

Death Eaters and Slytherins were clamoring toward the front entrance in horror, trying desperately to get out of the way of the hounds. Unfortunately the Trolls were bowling them over, running away screaming with their clubs and backsides on fire.

The Gryffindors cheered with glee at the sight of the tower clearing of the intruders.

"That has got to be the only invention of Fred and George's that I simply love!" Squealed Hermione, jumping up and down with glee.

"Remind me to thank them." Ron smirked, suddenly feeling proud to be a Weasley.

_"LET'S GO GRYFFINDOR! LET'S GO!"_ The students cheered, making their way out of the tower.

Ginny, came up to Harry and said, "Harry go with the professors, you'll be safe with them. Ron, Hermione and I along with the rest of Gryffindor will give you guys enough of a clearance to get you past and away from all of this."

"No!" Said Harry suddenly. "I should be fighting."

Ginny looked him in the eyes. "Not this time, you're too important. Harry, you must stay safe." She said, giving him a pleading look.

Harry sighed again, saying reluctantly, "All right."

"We'd better get moving." Said Severus, looking at Maunrose.

Harry quickly kissed Ginny. "I expect to see you after all of this."

Ginny smiled at him weakly saying, "And I expect no less from you."

As they ran out of the entrance; Maunrose, Harry and Severus turned to the left while Ginny, Hermione and Ron kept going straight with their wands at the ready.

Outside, on the grounds of Hogwarts, a new battle was beginning.

The giants, having arrived and pulling up several trees from the Forbidden Forest to use as clubs, began to knock down the turrets and towers of Hogwarts Castle.

Their plan was shortly interrupted by Hagrid, who having spotted the enormous shadows moving in the distance, had managed to summon the aid of the Centaurs in defending the forest and Hogwarts.

When they emerged from the forest they were met by the image of Hagrid's brother Grawp, who had taken hold of two large trees himself, squash a giant's head, by smacking the trees together as though he were playing the symbols. He was feeling like this was his day for revenge and he welcomed it openly and joyfully.

They watched Grawp continue forward, swinging the trees in his hands at a nearby group of giants. Getting over their shock, Hagrid and the Centaurs rushed out from the edge of the forest and charged the growing army of giants.

Most of the Centaurs remained focused on shooting arrows at the giants, while some of the more daring attacked them with their hooves kicking at the giant's ankles, making them move away from the castle toward the quidditch pitch and open field.

Hagrid decided to try to stay nearby his brother. Using the crossbow that Ronan had given him, he also started shooting at the giants. A few moments later a crowd of villagers from Hogsmeade came rushing in to join the fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Moaning Myrtle was floating high in front of the window looking out at the battle outside with the giants, when suddenly she heard the bathroom door open as several anxious sounding voices flooded in. 

A few of the Death Eaters had made their way into a certain girl's lavatory in hopes of escaping the fiery hounds.

They all came to an abrupt stop when they saw Myrtle looking at them perplexed, for she had never had so many visitors before. She smiled shyly.

One of the older Death Eaters burst out laughing. "It's Myrtle! It's Moaning Myrtle!" He cried.

Myrtle was taken off guard. Their laughter increased and several of them began to point their fingers at her doubled over.

"I always knew she wouldn't go anywhere!" The Death Eater said wiping tears from his face. "Some women spend hours in the bathroom. She spends an eternity!" The whole group of them laughed even harder.

Moaning Myrtle suddenly flashed a brilliant blue-grey as her face contorted in a rage no one had ever seen before. Without warning she picked up the Death Eater and forcefully shoved his head into the toilet bowl, breaking the porcelain. Her anger had caused the other toilets to shoot out water several feet in the air.

Instead of laughing, the group of Death Eaters were screaming with terror, making a mad dash to get out of the bathroom, with Moaning Myrtle in pursuit.

They all came shooting out of the bathroom just when Peeves came floating up the corridor with some pans that he had taken from the kitchen.

Seeing practice targets in close range, Peeves took off after them when Myrtle came soaring out of the bathroom.

Since both ghosts were too preoccupied with their chase, they did not notice one another until they collided.

For a few moments they looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Then Peeves smiled, offering Moaning Myrtle one of his frying pans.

Myrtle smiled shyly at him, accepting the pan. And then with a giggle and a cackle the two of them set off, banging the pans on the heads of the invaders.

Maunrose, Harry, and Severus were almost to the bottom of the flight of stairs when Harry suddenly grabbed at his forehead, letting out a pained scream as he stumbled.

Maunrose and Severus quickly grabbed him and sat him down, both were looking at him concerned.

"He's here." Said Harry weakly, trying to steady himself.

Severus turned white, feeling the mark on his arm begin to burn.

"Who is here?" Maunrose asked.

"Lord Voldemort." Harry mumbled. "He's here, my scar only hurts like this whenever he is near."

Maunrose looked shocked, she turned to Severus, hoping that it wasn't true. But Severus was looking more frightened than she had ever seen him before.

_"HERMIONE!"_ Ron yelled suddenly in a panic, breaking them out of their shock and pain.

Looking up they saw Hermione fall limp, having been hit with a stunning spell by Draco Malfoy as Ron charged at him in a blind rage.

Harry noticed that Goyle had come up behind Malfoy with his wand aimed at Ron, he mouthed something and then flicked his wand at Ron.

_"RON!"_ Harry yelled in warning, but it was too late. Tiny cords had quickly wrapped themselves around Ron, making him trip and land hard onto the stone staircase.

Draco looked toward Harry and gave him a contemptuous sneer, yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. "Come on Crabbe and Goyle, I think the filthy little mudblood and Weasley, should come with us to see our master."

Harry was livid, fighting with Maunrose and Severus to let him go. They managed to push him down the remaining stairs. Harry watched Draco pick up Hermione, while Crabbe and Goyle picked up Ron.

_"Nooo!"_ Harry yelled angrily while Severus quickly shoved him into a deserted classroom as a few hexes and curses narrowly missed them.

_"NO!"_ Harry screamed again, this time more anxiously. Maunrose quickly closed the door and sealed it shut.

Harry charged Severus, wildly hitting him. Severus became enraged and knocked Harry to the ground pointing his wand at Harry's face, he said coldly, "You hit me again, Potter, and I swear you'll live to regret it."

Maunrose said nothing, watching Harry fight back the frustrated tears.

"We've got to save them, Lord Voldemort will kill them if we don't." He pleaded.

"You are going no where, Potter!" Severus spat.

"But we can end all of this tonight! Don't you see it?"

Maunrose put her hand on Severus' shoulder to quiet him, moving to help Harry up. "Finish what?" She asked.

"I am the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort. He's here right now, let's finish him before more people have to die." Harry said desperately, looking at Maunrose.

"Don't buy into this teenage recklessness, Maunrose." Said Severus.

"I am not being reckless, it's the truth and you know it!" Shouted Harry angrily.

"And just where do _you_ suppose _he_ is?" Severus shouted back.

Harry glared angrily at Severus. "My guess would be the Chamber of Secrets."

"Guess? A _Guess_? HA! You may be willing to . . . " Severus started to say.

Maunrose wanted to obey Dumbledore's orders but she had a feeling that Harry was right. _"SEVERUS!"_ She yelled to get his attention, giving a sigh she continued, "I'm sorry Severus."

Severus looked shocked and betrayed. "But Dumbledore said . . . "

Maunrose came close to him and looking him in the eyes, said softly, "Severus, if we do no act tonight, Harry is right, many more people will die. It has to be tonight. You can stay here if you want to, but I'm going with him."

Severus looked at her determined face. He knew there was no arguing with her. Giving a sigh of defeat he said, "All right! But so help me Potter, if you get us or yourself killed, I'll haunt you for the eternities!"

Harry smiled at him. "It's a deal!"

When the three of them came out of the corridor, they stopped in stunned silence watching Professor Flitwick, still in his nightshirt and hat, lead a group of students past them screaming at the top of his lungs heading for a group of trolls nearby.

The three of them exchanged amused glances while they dodged the hexes and curses that had gone wild in the mayhem that had filled the corridors and foyers of Hogwarts.

The paintings were now a part of the battle. Some of them had magically grabbed a few Slytherin students, sucking them into the painting. The students were busily being chased by an army of figures, running from frame to frame trying to get out.

Dementors, having just arrived, were swooping in occasionally kissing people from both sides before being chased away by the army of conjured patronuses that were being controlled by members of the D.A.

Sir Nicholas was dodging the mis-aimed hexes and objects that were flying around, frightened that he might get hit with one of them.

Moaning Myrtle, came up to him and asked, "Sir Nick, what are you afraid of? You're dead, remember?"

"Oh!" Said Sir Nicholas, looking somewhat embarrassed. "Right." He then put his foot out, tripping a student from Slytherin.

Myrtle giggled, turning her attention to a passing Dementor. Swinging her pan out at the last second she had caught it by its head.

_"SCORE!"_ She shouted gleefully before moving onto her next victim, laughing and snorting loudly.

Dumbledore came back with members of the order and members from the Ministry of Magic. They stood in the entryway gapping, watching a group of students tackle a group of Slytherins shouting curses and hexes.

"I don't think we're paying you or your faculty enough, Albus." Said a small wizard

Before Dumbledore could say anything, Neville Longbottom came up to them being followed closely by Ginny Weasley.

"What's the news?" Dumbledore asked, while members of the order formed a circle around them to protect them from getting hit by a spell.

"Harry's with professors Snape and Weiss." Said Neville slightly out of breath.

"Ron and Hermione have been taken by Draco to see Lord Voldemort." Ginny said anxiously as her father turned white.

Dumbledore nodded, placing his hand on Ginny's shoulder to comfort her. Turning his head toward Moody he said, "Moody, I want you to take Tonks and Neville with you, and see if you can offer some help to Severus and Maunrose in protecting Harry."

Moody and Tonks nodded as they quickly grabbed Neville. Dumbledore then turned back to the people around them and said, "Ginny, Arthur, Cornelius, Percy and Remus, you're with me. The rest of you, do what you can to aid in the fight, best of luck to all of you." Then he said softly to Ginny, "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter in particular contains some harsh violence and is not for the weak of heart. (forgive the pun,Val couldn't help it.) --Val and Maranda**

Madame Hooch stood there facing the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw quidditch teams. Professor McGonagall had given her the order to organize flyers to help Hagrid battle the giants. She knew they could do it, but standing there on the grass just outside the castle, watching the centaurs and villagers from Hogsmeade fight them, a sense of dread filled her. Not knowing what to say to them, trying to put on a brave face as she turned to face them.

The captain of the Ravenclaw team, seemed to sense her anxiety and said, "Don't worry Professor, we're more than ready to go out there and show these giants a thing or two about how to play fairly."

Madame Hooch found herself smiling. "All right then, mount your brooms. And remember giants don't like it when magic is used against them. So be sure to use your beaters and whatever else you can get your hands on. Fly fast. Fly safe. And best of luck to you all."

Moments later they were in the air speeding toward the cluster of giants and centaurs. The two beaters on the Ravenclaw and the two from the Hufflepuff teams, had conjured up a long rope. The Ravenclaws took hold of one end while the Hufflepuff held onto the other.

Spying a small group of giants, they picked up speed. Zooming in low to the ground on they pulled the rope tightly between them, making their way for the giants' ankles. They held onto the rope even tighter as they hit their mark and rejoiced at knocking over several in the group. Letting go of the rope, they quickly dodged the pounding fists and trees of the angry giants still standing.

Madame Hooch, spotted Hagrid in the mist of centaurs and giants, she gave him a short salute and then quickly turned her broom, narrowly escaping a large boulder that was falling fast toward Hagrid and the villagers below.

Seeing that she had no choice, she quickly grabbed her wand and shouted, _"IMPEDIMENTA!"_ The boulder slowed and came to a stop. Madame Hooch, feeling angry then shouted, _"BIDDIWASI!"_

When she saw that she had control over the boulder, she flicked her wand abruptly and pointed it directly at the giant that had thrown it. The boulder sped toward the surprised giant, hitting him square between the eyes.

Knowing that other giants would soon be on her, Madame Hooch quickly put her wand back within her robes and sped off in a different direction.

Hagrid, seeing the professor, let out a joyous yell. "Thas the way Hooch, yeh show em!"

While Hagrid and the villagers were celebrating the arrival of the reinforcements, Grawp had come upon one particularly big and ugly looking giant. Recognizing who it was he immediately started tearing at his opponents face, trying to overpower him, but Grawp was no match. The bigger giant easily knocked him down, and Grawp fell hitting his head a boulder.

_"AGRID! AGRID! AGRID!"_ He screamed dazed and terrified, while his larger opponent moved his big foot over Grawp's head getting ready to crush it.

Hagrid turned to see what was happening, becoming filled with terror at what he saw. He began to run in the direction his brother was . . . but it was too late.

The bigger giant had mercilessly stomped his foot down on Grawp's head, crushing Grawp's skull against the rock. Grawp let out a soft whimper and died.

Hagrid was blind with rage, before the giant had time to react Hagrid was already shooting arrows and hitting the back of the giant's neck with his free fist.

Hagrid was cursing and swearing with every blow and arrow, tears streaming down his enraged face.

The bigger giant let out an agonized wail alerting his friends nearby that he was in trouble. They quickly came to his aid knocking over Centaurs and villagers in their paths. Before Hagrid knew what was happening one of the giants had grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off of the one that he had been attacking.

The bigger giant turned, and Hagrid suddenly realized it was the Gurg. Still enraged, Hagrid kicked and screamed while the Gurg positioned his hands on either side of him, getting ready to squash him like a bug between his enormous hands.

Inside the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione and Ron, having come to, gasped in horror at the sight of Voldemort, and his snake like appearance. His red, slitted eyes narrowed, while an evil smile curved his thin lips. He was holding something in his hands looking triumphantly at it.

Ron finding, he had been unbound by the cords, reached out toward Hermione and whispered, "All right there Hermione?" Hermione nodded as she continued looking at Voldemort.

He was uttering some words toward the object within his hands.. He looked puzzled, yet again uttering words, only more forcefully. But still the object within his hands refused to work. His face contorted with rage.

Suddenly, Voldemort turned to the three boys behind him. _"YOU THREE!"_ He growled in a dangerous, ominous tone.

Hermione and Ron could see it was Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco trembled and swallowed. "My Lord, we did catch these two and brought them here, with the very thought of luring Potter to you. It was our plan to kill these two in front of him . . . " He stuttered.

Voldemort walked over and put his gruesome, serpentine face next to Draco's.

Draco cringed, the smell of Voldemort's putrid breath swirled around his nose.

Voldemort's voice was deadly. "Was it now? That is very interesting, young Mr. Malfoy. As I recall, the plan was to bring Potter here so that I might rid of him forever! But instead of bringing him and the Cherished Star, you brought me his friends and a sneakascope that doesn't work!"

Draco shivered at seeing, his eyes glowing a brighter red. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst to come.

Crabbe nervously raised his hand. "Uh, Your Lordship?"

Voldemort jerked his head in his direction and snapped, "What is it?"

"Ummm, well, see . . . we were thinking we'd get these two, and Potter would come try to save them . . . " He trailed off while Goyle nodded vigorously at his side.

Draco let out a slow breath, relieved and somewhat befuddled. That was more than Crabbe had ever said.

Voldemort smiled, his eyes narrowing into tinier slits. He walked over to Crabbe and Goyle. "So, you think you had a better plan than I did, hmmmmm?"

Crabbe's eyes went wide, beginning to whimper. "N-n-no, Your Lordship, Master . . . It's just that . . . It's just . . . "

Voldemort raised his wand once more and pointed it at Crabbe.

Crabbe fumbled in his pockets for his own wand, and grasped it in his fingers but being so frightened and clumsy, he dropped it on the floor. It rolled to Voldemort's feet.

"First you defy me, and then you dare to try and attack me?" The Dark Lord hissed, pointing his wand at Crabbe's chest.

Crabbe cringed and began pleading, "No, My lord. No! _No!_"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ A bright flash of green light shot from his wand and hit Crabbe squarely on his large chest, Crabbe fell hard to the ground, dead.

Voldemort then turned his attention to Goyle.

Goyle trembled. He kept silent, hoping this would be of help to him, but Voldemort raised his wand again.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Seconds later, Goyle fell in a heap next to Crabbe's dead body.

Draco Malfoy shook with fear watching Lord Voldemort walk back over to him.

"So, young Malfoy, now you see what happens to one who defies their Lord." He spat coldly.

Draco managed to nod. "Y-y-yes, my lord."

Voldemort laughed softly. "But you see, you still need to be punished."

Draco broke out into a cold sweat. He was shaking so violently his teeth were chattering. Voldemort straightened up and pointed his wand at him.

_"CRUCIO NERVOSA!"_ A flash of light jetted out of the wand and hit Draco in the head, throwing him backwards onto the floor. His body floundered and spasmed as though he were in an epileptic fit. His screams of pain echoed around the chamber. Hermione and Ron clung to each other in horror.

Voldemort released Malfoy from the curse, slowly walking over to him. Draco lay there panting, clutching his head. Voldemort glared down at him, his face twisted in a vengeful smile. "Why . . . I still don't believe that you have learned your lesson, boy." Voldemort said, shaking his head and clucking his tongue.

He pointed his wand at Draco's stomach and hissed, _"CRUCIO GASTRIUM!"_

Draco's stomach began to twist itself into knots, causing him to wretch painfully.

Voldemort released him from the curse after a few minutes. Draco was on his hands and knees clutching his stomach when Lord Voldemort said, "That's better, isn't it? Have you learned your lesson, now?"

Draco said inhaling sharply, "Yes."

Voldemort raised his wand again. "Tsk, tsk . . . still not good enough."

He coughed and sputtered, "Master . . . yes master!"

But, Voldemort was already pointing his wand directly and Draco's chest. His eyes narrowed, and his face contorted hideously as he hissed, _"CARDIO REDUCIO!"_

Draco's eyes widened in sheer terror. His hands flew to his chest, where he could feel his heart shrinking. He gasped in pain and horror. Slowly but surely his heart grew smaller, till blood could no longer pass through. He could feel the pressure of the blood building up in his arteries. His face was turning a pale shade of purple, as he slowly collapsed to the floor.

Draco stared at Voldemort's evil, twisted face, and then his eyes wandered toward Ron and Hermione.

Hermione had buried her head in Ron's shoulder, letting out a whimper. Ron held her, looking at him in stunned horror.

Draco gave one last groan of pain, before his head hit the floor.

Voldemort looked at the body of young Malfoy and smiled maliciously. The only sound to be heard was that of Hermione crying softly.

A few minutes later, the Dark Lord walked slowly toward them and glared at Hermione. Ron moved her quickly behind him.

Voldemort sneered, lifting his wand and pointing it at Ron.

Ron's face went pale, but nonetheless, he kept his eyes locked with Voldemort's.

Peter Pettigrew, who had been watching the whole time from a distance, suddenly stammered, "My Lord . . . um, perhaps if your lordship agrees, it might be of use to keep the boy and girl alive . . . surely their imprisonment will lure Potter here. And their deaths would torture Potter greatly." Voldemort stared at him menacingly. "Uh, but whatever you think is best, my lord . . . " His voice trailed off, waiting for his master to punish him.

Voldemort lowering his wand, chuckled softly. "Yes, Wormtail . . . You are right . . . I will keep them alive, for now. But we'll kill them when Potter arrives."

Pettigrew trembled in relief, bowing low he replied, "Yes, your lordship, whatever you think is best." Looking at Ron, he smiled wickedly. Voldemort then shoved the object he was trying use earlier, into his hands.

Ron glared at Pettigrew, wrapping his arms around Hermione. She had once again buried her face in his shoulder, crying uncontrollably.

"But I saw them come in here!" Neville said, nervously.

They had made their way to the classroom where professors Snape and Weiss had dragged Harry into, only to find it empty and deserted.

Moody and Tonks exchanged knowing glances while Neville rambled on.

"I did! Harry wasn't happy about it, but I know this was the classroom! I'm certain . . . " He paused to look at them. "You don't think they were captured d-d-do you?"

Moody frowned, shaking his head. "Knowing Harry, I'm sure the professors are busily chasing after him as he's running--if not skipping, toward Lord Voldemort."

Neville looked at Moody wide-eyed and terrified while Tonks moved toward the door.

"Come along, Longbottom." Moody said, exiting the room.

Neville, letting out a nervous whimper, followed Moody. His mind was pondering on where Harry could be.

The sounds of footsteps pounding on the stone floor echoed up the corridor. Snapping Neville out of his reverie, with the sight of Death Eaters blocking their way out.

"Hello Rudolphus." Moody said casually, grabbing what looked like a rod from his robes.

"Mad-eye." Rudolphus said, removing his mask.

"Yeah, I don't know why you bother wearing that thing, Rudolphus. Your ugly arrogant frame is easy to recognize." Moody smiled while Tonks came up along side him with her wand at the ready. Neville did the same.

"Charming." Rudolphus sneered. "You don't know how long I've waited for this day."

"Sixteen years, nine months and what? Fourteen days?" Moody retorted.

Rudolphus gave a wry laugh, "Buying time like always. Face it Moody, you are out numbered. And no matter how much you try to stall. You will be dead, along with your pathetic companions."

Moody nodded, silently bringing up the rod in his hand, he gently touched its pointed end to his temple, "We shall see, Rudolphus, we shall see."

Elsewhere, Maunrose and Severus were on either side of Harry. They had made their way just outside the door of a haunted bathroom, when they were suddenly met with two hooded figures blocking the entry into it.

Maunrose and Severus stopped, pushing Harry behind them. The three of them had their wands at the ready while they heard arrogant laughter coming from under the hoods.

"Show yourself!" Severus demanded.

The hooded figures slowly walked forward.

"Ah, Severus . . . so nice to see you." Sneered Bellatrix, taking off her hood.

"So you're the one who betrayed our master." Spat Lucius, removing his hood to stand beside Bella.

Severus grit his teeth as his other hand clenched tightly around his wand.

Bella chuckled, settling her eyes on Maunrose. "You must be Caristella's daughter. The resemblance is striking."

Maunrose had her wand at the ready, her eyes gleamed with a flash of fury "So what if I am?"

Bella chuckled again, narrowing her eyes.

"Out of the way, Bella, we don't want to hurt you or Lucius." Said Severus.

"I'm not scared of you! Or this woman, or even little baby Potter." Bellatrix spat when she and Lucius pulled out their own wands.

"You will step aside or face the consequences." Severus said this time sounding more loathsome than ever.

Maunrose tightened her grip on her wand. Her free hand was trying to hold Harry behind her.

"Then let it begin." Said Lucius, coming face to face with Severus. "Traitor!" He spat.

Bella had her wand aimed at Harry and Maunrose. She smiled venomously at the two of them.

It happened in a blur, Lucius and Bella both said curses as purple and green lights shot from out of their wands. Maunrose threw Harry to the ground shouting a counter curse, while Severus was locked in a fast wizard duel with Lucius.

Harry quickly got up and shouted, _"STUPEFY!"_ to Bella but she saw it coming and easily blocked it with a counter curse, and then sent a binding hex to Harry. Before he could react thin strands of snake like rope wrapped around him, he fell to the ground struggling to get free.

Maunrose was too busy trying to move out of the way of Bella's curses, she somersaulted and rolled shouting hexes in between the counter curses.

Bella was quickly finding herself frustrated by Maunrose's annoying ability to move around and block her curses.

Severus and Lucius were shouting spells at each other so fast, it looked like they each had a strobe light flashing at the ends of their wands.

Harry continued to struggle with the cords that were wrapped around him, he was working on getting his wand free when Bella started talking to Maunrose.

"You never knew that your little sneakascope held such great powers as to destroy the earth, did you?"

Maunrose said coldly, "What are you talking about?"

Bella laughed, "The Cherished Star is in the hands of the Dark Lord now, he will destroy all of you mudbloods and half-breeds. Have you never heard that your mother made such a weapon? Why your mother died?" Bella said, sending a curse to Maunrose.

"What would you know about it?" Maunrose replied shouting a counter curse.

"I was there." Bella sneered, trying to hit Maunrose with a curse. "I killed her myself!"

For a moment their dueling ceased. Maunrose's eyes flashed with a dangerous gleam.

Bella laughed, "Oh yes . . . I had to . . . persuade her to giving me the Cherished Star. But she was stubborn. Then she did something stupid." Bella chuckled while she walked around Maunrose victoriously. "When she smashed her little ball, she unfortunately told my Lord to burn in hell . . . that was a no-no . . . I was ordered to kill her. It was so much fun listening to her helpless screams . . . " She stopped to look at Maunrose's tortured face while she pointed her wand right at Maunrose's chest. "Like Mother, Like . . . "

She never got to finish her sentence. Maunrose was filled with rage throwing her wand aside, she hit Bella in the face, thrusting the palm of her hand up while her other hand twisted Bella's arm.

Bella screamed in agony, letting go of her wand. Maunrose quickly grabbed the wand as the hand that had twisted Bella's arm now grabbed Bella's throat.

Bella's eyes bulged with terror. Maunrose had pointed the wand at Bella's face looking at her with sheer hatred.

Laughing nervously and fighting for breath Bella gasped, "You can't kill me! You're . . . to . . . good . . . to kill me."

Maunrose gave her a wry smile. "You're right." She spat, throwing Bellatrix to the ground. "I'm not the only one who wants to see you dead and I'd hate to disappoint anyone." Snake like ropes came out of the wand wrapping around Bellatrix. _"STUPEFY!"_ Said Maunrose bitterly. She then broke Bella's wand into two, throwing it down next to her limp body.

After having dealt with her, she turned to Harry. He had managed to break free of the bands and was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

"Y..yes." He stuttered.

Maunrose nodded. Picking up her wand, she looked up to see Lucius looking victorious. His wand was pointed right at Severus' chest.

Severus sneered, quickly dropping to his knees and extending one leg as he spun around knocking Lucius off of his feet. Severus stood up and shouted, _"ACCIO WAND!"_

Lucius' wand flew into Severus' hand. He quickly bound Lucius up with cords before it occurred to him what had happened, and then pointed both wands at Lucius' stunned expression. "That's a little something _muggles_ like to call Karate!" Severus spat.

Maunrose and Harry stood there looking at him dumbfounded, hearing him say, _"STUPEFY!"_

Severus breathing heavily, turned to notice their shocked expressions. "What?" He asked.

Maunrose shook her head. "Nothing, just I had no idea that I was such an influence on you."

Severus smiled. "Well you are a great teacher."

Harry and Maunrose laughed. The three of them continued to quickly make their way down to the tunnel leading into the Chamber of Secrets.

At that same moment, Ron still had his arms around Hermione. They were now huddled together in a corner of the chamber. Listening to the commotion of the battle for Hogwarts going on just above them.

They were looking at the lifeless body of Draco Malfoy, when Hermione said, "Ron, I'm sorry about all those times I called you stupid."

"It's all right, Hermione. I'm just sorry for all the times I called you mental." He said looking at her.

"Do you think we'll make it out of this one, alive?" she asked looking up at him with tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

He shrugged and found himself wiping the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I wish I knew for sure."

They gazed into each others eyes.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"If we don't make it, I want you to know . . . " He stopped, finding it hard to say what he wanted to tell her for the last year.

"Yes?" she said, urging him to continue.

He sighed and looked away from her. "I want you know that I think you are the smartest person in the world."

"Oh." she said, blushing and looking furious. "Is that _all_ you have to say?"

Feeling frustrated, he said, "Well, what do you want me to say?"

She rolled her eyes, shoving him back, she folded her arms turning away from him. "Oh honestly, Ron! You are so _THICK!_"

Hurt by that comment he replied bitterly, "And just what is that supposed to mean? What did you think I was going to say?"

"Oh!" Was all she could say.

"What? Were you wanting me to tell you that I love you?" She looked at him shocked. "How can I when you're going to marry Krum." He mumbled bitterly.

Hermione looked at Ron saying slowly, "It's not . . . _entirely _official."

"What?" He said stunned. "But I thought you had plans . . . that you were in love with him."

Tears were starting to come to Hermione's eyes again. Finding it hard to breathe, she whispered, "That's what I thought, until . . . "

Ron looked at her, suddenly realizing what she was trying to say. Tears were starting to come to his own eyes as relief and joy swept over him. She was trying to hide her tears from him when he lifted her face up to look at him.

He found the courage he needed to tell her, "Hermione, whatever happens, I do love you." Taking her face in his hands he said again, "I love you."

"I... love you . . . too." She managed to say in between her sobs.

They held each other's gaze as Ron slowly pulled Hermione to him and gently kissed her lips.

**A/N: Why our dear MC you should know us better than that. Why we are always full of surprises. And we've had these chapters written out months ago. But alas we have arrived to the scene that is left to write, and it's in the next chapter so you'll just have to wait for the two remaining chapters. hahahahaha!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Gurg began to bring his hands together just as Hagrid let out an angry yell. The Centaurs were relentlessly shooting arrows at the giants attempting to change their focus from Hagrid to them. 

Madame Hooch, having seen Hagrid attack, had gone in to try to distract the giant into letting go of Hagrid. But she was forced to fly away after a close call of almost getting knocked off her broom.

The Gurg was smiling happily until he noticed a strange shadow moving along the edges of the forest. He paused with a look of curiosity and confusion as the shadow seem to grow and move ever faster.

Quiet fell over the battle when everyone began to notice the dark shadow. And then, faster than the blink of an eye, a giant spider leapt from the edge of the forest and jumped onto the Gurg, immediately biting and stinging him with its abdomen.

It was Aragog and his sons.

The giant who was holding Hagrid dropped him, quickly becoming covered with spiders, he began stumbling around trying to throw them off.

Aragog was angry at the Gurg for killing Grawp and trying to kill Hagrid, his abdomen continued to stab at the flesh of the Gurg mercilessly, while his front pincers tried to bite at his face.

Firenze was the first one to reach Hagrid. Hagrid looked up to see he was in his pumpkin patch and there just in front of him was his enormous garden shovel. Getting an idea he got up and grabbed the shovel just as Firenze quickly grabbed him out of the way of a falling giant. Hagrid didn't take the time to think about how the falling giant narrowly missed him.

Instead he quickly turned to see that Aragog's stings were starting to have and affect on the Gurg, he was stumbling around like a drunkard, trying to pull the spider off of him. Hagrid ran toward the Gurg and leapt onto his back, quickly climbing up to his shoulders. Balancing himself, he aimed the shovel at the Gurg's neck and then thrust it in with all his might.

The shovel had pierced through the Gurg's windpipe. An expression of fear and disbelief crossed his face.

Both Aragog and Hagrid jumped off of him and moved out of the way fast.

The Gurg tried to breathe, but couldn't. Grabbing at his throat, he fell to his knees. His eyes bulged before he took his last breath, falling limp to the ground in one earth shaking thud.

Hagrid quickly thanked Aragog before he turned his attention to the fight. He was still mad as hell and though it was not going to replace the emptiness in his heart, he was going to take his anger out on something.

Giving a shout, he and Aragog charged the remaining giants.

The curious rod that Moody was holding went flying out of his hand, transformed and glowing a vibrant orange pink. There was an eardrum breaking sound of a whip cracking, as one of the Death Eaters went flying backward.

Tonks, rolled to the left of Moody, quickly sending several curses toward the group of Death Eaters.

Rudolphus, and others around him, immediately sent curses at the strange rod of Moody's only to find that it had no effect what so ever.

Neville continued to watch in shock at the glowing stream that was protruding out of the wand, it suddenly split into two grabbing hold of Death Eaters. They screamed in agony just before they collided with each other and were tossed aside like rag dolls.

A few moments later, the rod along with Moody and Tonks, had managed to stun all the Death Eaters save for Rudolphus, clearing their way out of the corridor.

Rudolphus was cornered up against the stone railing, looking like a trapped animal just before the rod grabbed him.

He laughed wryly at Moody as he said, "Go ahead and kill me, but you're too late to save Dumbledore."

"What about Dumbledore?" Moody asked, his magic eye spinning wildly in its socket, obviously looking for any sign of a lie.

"Fudge was assigned to kill him." Rudolphus grunted as the rod started to sting him.

"The Minister of Magic?" Tonks and Neville, replied in shock.

"Fudge has . . . been in league with . . . my . . . master . . . all along."

"Are you saying that Cornelis Fudge is a Death Eater?" Moody asked sternly.

"I...am." Rudolphus said, inhaling sharply.

Moody turned to look at Tonks and Neville, and then he turned back to Rudolphus.

The rod let him go and he crumpled to the ground breathing heavily.

"You're . . . too late . . . You'll . . . never catch . . . up to them." Rudolphus sneered, looking at Moody with sheer hatred.

Rudolphus wanted to kill Moody, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The woman was proving equally hard. Just when he was about to give up he noticed that the boy with them seemed to not be paying attention. Tightening his grip around his wand, and giving a sinister sneer he pointed his wand at Neville shouting, _"AVADA KERDAVRA!"_

Before Neville knew what was going on, the rod had formed itself into a shield and placed itself in between him and Rudolphus. Tonks had also lept in front of him at the moment a vibrant flash of green light blinded him. Seconds later he could feel himself being dragged to the ground by something very heavy.

At that same moment Moody sent a stunning spell at Rudolphus, which hit him square in the chest. Rudolphus, fell backwards over the railing, his limp body landing hard on the stone floor below.

Neville, had got up on his hands and knees and looked over to see Tonks lying on the ground. His eyes went wide with terror.

She was laying motionless with a blank empty stare. Moody cursed under his breath just as Neville began to feel the tears coming to his eyes, realizing she was dead.

The sound of rushing footsteps pounding on the staircase echoed in warning.

"No time for tears, Longbottom. We've got company." Moody said, grabbing onto the rod and helping Neville to his feet.

It was then that Neville noticed a small hand and arm coming out of the rod. He watched as the hand extended its long arm up to the ceiling and wrap itself around one of the rafters.

"You'd better hang onto me, we're gonna be making a quick exit out of here." Moody had said, noticing the rushing crowd of Death Eaters making their way to them.

Neville nodded. He had barely grabbed a hold of Moody when they shot straight up with such velocity, he had almost lost his grip.

They stopped to land a few flights above. Neville was going to let go when Moody said, "No, not yet Longbottom, you'd better hang on really tight because we're about to go across."

"Wha-_ahhhhhhhhhhhh . . . ? !_ " Neville screamed, holding on to Moody's waist, feeling himself being dragged along as they swung across the main hall to land on a staircase opposite from where they had been.

The moment they landed, Moody let go of the rod. Neville watched the arm of the hand recoil into the rod and then zoom alongside Moody.

"Come on, we've gotta get to Dumbledore."

"What is that thing?" Neville asked running after Moody.

"Oh that's just my Helping Hand." Moody replied casually, running faster.

"Helping Hand? Jumping Bertie Botts, how I wished I had one of those for my N.E.W.T's." Neville whispered under his breath, hoping they would catch up with Dumbledore before it was too late.

For a brief moment Ron and Hermione had both forgotten where they were, until they heard someone dramatically clap their hands.

"Oh how very touching." Lord Voldemort said. "It's a shame it won't last."

Ron and Hermione were looking at him like they wanted to kill him with their bare hands.

Lord Voldemort merely laughed at them.

"There will be no more killings, Voldemort." Came Harry's voice suddenly as he appeared from out of the shadows with Maunrose and Severus close behind him.

Voldemort continued to laugh manically. "And you think you can stop me, Potter?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Said Maunrose bravely, with her wand at the ready, while Severus aimed his at the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort glared at her, suddenly recognizing the man standing with them, it was one of his Death Eaters. Snape.

"YOU!" Voldemort shouted bitterly at Severus, "So it was you!"

Maunrose glanced at Severus and then noticed a small man standing just past Hermione and Ron, he had something in his hands. She squinted to see what it was and then she knew. Her mother's sneakascope!

"You TRAITOR!" Voldemort shouted, sending the killing curse at the three of them.

Maunrose leapt out of the way toward the man she had seen, while Severus shoved Harry out of the way and dropped with him as the curse flew above them.

Severus and Harry rolled. _"SERPENSORTIS!"_ Voldemort shouted bitterly, seconds later an army of venomous snakes flew out of his wand.

Harry and Severus quickly got on to their feet, shouting out counter spells and curses, while the snakes continued to quickly slither toward them spitting venom that made the ground smoke as it touched it.

As the snakes rushed to them Harry began to speak to them parsled tongue, telling them that they didn't have to obey anyone that they had a choice. And that to attack them was wrong that they weren't the enemy.

After a few moments, and several close calls, the snakes stopped and began to sway as though having been hypnotized. Harry came forward, continuing to speak to them in parsled tongue. Voldemort watched as the snakes suddenly turned and started to race toward him spitting venom and hissing loudly. Harry flashed him a triumphant smirk.

Voldemort was furious and quickly got rid of the snakes with a single spell.

Meanwhile, Maunrose, Hermione, and Ron lept for Peter Pettigrew.

Pettigrew was startled by the three of them lunging toward him. He fumbled to get his wand out of his robes.

He had just managed to get his wand free when Ron slammed into him hard, knocking him back into one of the stone walls. The sneakascope flew out of his hand while he fell to the floor. Ron had lost his footing and accidently fell on top of him.

"NO!" Yelled Maunrose and Lord Voldemort at the same time; watching the sneakascope fly through the air.

Maunrose dove for the sneakascope, hearing the Dark Lord cry out _"CRUCIO!"_

Screams echoed through the chamber.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ The Dark Lord hissed, just as she caught the sneakascope in her hands.

Hermione had just pulled Ron out of the way of Lord Voldemort's killing cruse. It hit Pettigrew square on the chest, instantly his body lay motionless.

Severus was writhing in agony, having been hit with the Cruciatus curse.

Lord Voldemort turned toward Harry Potter. _"It's time to end this!"_ He thought to himself. Pointing his wand at Harry he shouted, _"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Suddenly, before they had time to think, Ginny and the others were surrounded by hordes of Death Eaters and Slytherins.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself patted the backs of a few Slytherins for a job well done.

"I knew you were no good!" Ginny spat.

He opened his mouth to say something nasty to her, but noticed Dumbledore giving a strange knowing look in his direction.

Fearing retribution, he lunged at Ginny, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her tight to his side, holding his wand to her throat, smiling demonically at Dumbledore.

"Drop your wands. All of you! Or this one dies."

Percy gasped in shock and horror. He could not believe his beloved leader, the one he so worshiped, could be on the dark side. "Minister, Sir! This can't be! You're...you're The Minister of Magic! and . . . That is my sister!"

Fudge sneered. "Yes, Percy. I know. Now, if you don't want your sister to die tonight, you and the others will do as I say."

Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore, as though he knew the answer to solving this problem.

"You will not succeed in this, Cornelius." Dumbledore replied, calmly tossing his wand at Fudge's feet. The others followed suit.

Fudge smiled wryly, shoving Ginny forcefully away. She stumbled and fell at her father's feet.

Fudge pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "Yes, you always were a fool, Dumbledore. Valuing other lives above your own."

While the Death Eaters snickered hatefully, he noticed Ginny on the floor. She had quietly picked up one of the wands and was crawling toward Dumbledore.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Fudge cried, catching the wand out of her hand. Angry and nervous, he then shouted out a curse in her direction.

"Nooooo!" screamed Percy, quickly propelling himself to shield his sister. The curse hit him square in the chest and he screamed in agony as he clutched his chest.

"Percy!" Arthur shouted.

He crumbled at his father's feet. Arthur sank to his knees beside his son. "Percy? Can you hear me?"

Percy's eyes fluttered open, and he gazed up at his father's anxious face. "Father," He whispered, "I . . . I, forgive you."

"No! Oh god! NO!" Arthur screamed in horror, feeling his son fall limp in his arms. Ginny couldn't help but weep, feeling she was to blame for this.

Fudge surveyed the Weasley family in amusement. "That's what happens when you're stupid. Now, where was I? Oh yes . . . now for you, Dumbledore. You doddery old mudblood loving fool!" He then pointed his wand at Dumbledore again.

However, before Fudge could utter another curse, a commotion sprang up from the back of the group surrounding Dumbledore. More wands were flying up in the air as well as several of the Death Eaters and Slytherins.

"Catch the wands Longbottom!" Moody yelled, using his helping hand to hex one Death Eater after another.

The Slytherins and Death Eaters tried to hex the hand away from Moody. The hand flashed several colors as hexes hit it, but it quickly ricocheted the hexes. Sending them back into the group, it zapped the Slytherins and Death Eaters into unconsciousness as Neville did his best to catch the wands that were flying toward him.

Fudge, upon seeing Moody was responsible for his ambush crumbling, became scared and decided to make a run for it, as quickly as his fat little legs could carry him.

The helping hand quickly dispersed the rest of Fudge's crowd. Moody, not wasting time on looking over the bodies sprawled unconscious on the ground, charged after Fudge.

"Give them their wands back, Longbottom and be quick about it." He yelled over his shoulder, sending a hex at Fudge, causing him to drop the wand in his hand.

Neville quickly returned everyone's wand, Dumbledore ran in the direction the Minister of Magic had taken. He caught up quickly to Moody.

Fudge was out of breath and cornered. He backed up against the huge, stain-glassed window. The moonlight seeping through its panes threw eerie shades of red light onto the castle floor.

Fudge laughed, trying to hide his fear when Dumbledore came up with his wand at the ready. It was then he remembered he had a spare wand hidden in his robes he smiled devilishly, "I do not think so." Whipping out his wand, he quickly aimed it at Dumbledore.

"Lower your wand minister." Moody commanded, when he had caught up to him. "It's over for you."

Meanwhile, Mr. Filch, the Hogwarts groundskeeper, was elated by the chaos that surrounded him. He happily joined in, swinging his broom and hitting students, shouting joyously, "God, I love the screamin'!"

His fun was interrupted when he came across his worst enemy . . . Peeves the Poltergeist. Because of him, Filch had spent many an afternoon unclogging toilets and mopping up flooded bathrooms. He glared at the ghost with sheer hatred, bringing his broom up in defense.

Peeves, however, smiled sweetly, "Why bless my soul! Filchy darling!" He said, gripping the frying pan within his ghostly hands getting ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't! This is the last time I swear it!" Filch shouted. Then he angrily swung his broom at Peeves, and that's when it happened.

A spark. Not a big one, or even a brilliant one, but a spark all the same. And one that mysteriously came out of the end of Filch's broom. It collided with the frying pan in Peeves' hands, knocking it out and sending it flying.

Peeves looked at Filch in stunned surprise.

Filch stared at his broom, a smile slowly came to his face. Jumping up and down he cried, "I did it! I finally did it! I can do magic! I can do MAGIC!"

His celebration was cut short by the loud sound of something shattering.

Fudge opened his mouth to shout out the killing curse, but at that moment the sound of glass shattering overpowered the noise around him.

Before he knew what was happening, the helping hand immediately formed into a shield, to hover protectively above Moody and Dumbledore.

Fudge turned and looked up. He screamed in terror as one huge shard of glass broke loose and tumbled toward him. As he tried to dive away, the shard hit him in the arm, sending him staggering, causing him to slip in his own dripping blood.

Laying on his back, clutching his bloody wound and moaning in agony, his eyes bulged in terror upon seeing the remaining glass in the window panes give way.

They hurled down toward him like a violent summer storm.

He screamed in agony, after shards of glass, of every shape and size, pierced his flesh cutting deeper with every shard. Until at last the biggest shard, sliced his throat, silencing his screams forever and removing his head from his earthly frame.

When the glass had finished falling, Dumbledore and Moody noticed a frying pan laying among the glass shards and the blood. Moody carefully moved to pick up the frying pan. He and Dumbledore exchange curious expressions and turned to see where it had come from.

Their eyes, eventually stumbled upon the gaping expressions of Mr. Filch and Peeves the Poltergeist.

When the two of them had noticed Dumbledore and Moody looking at them, Mr. Filch quickly pointed his finger at the culprit, Peeves. Only to see that Peeves had his own ghostly finger pointed back at him.

"Why you no good . . . " Mr. Filch grumbled, chasing after the fleeing and cackling poltergeist.

"What a waste." Moody said, shaking his head.

Dumbledore placed a hand on Moody's shoulder and calmly said, "Thank you Moody. Now is not the time to vent our frustrations. We must quickly find Harry, I am certain he is in grave danger."

Moody nodded, returning to the group that was now surrounding Percy. Arthur was beside himself with grief. Neville was trying to calm Ginny as Remus was examining Percy.

It was then Moody took hold of the helping hand and offered it to Dumbledore. "I best stay here in case any Death Eaters coming looking for us. Just tap this pointed end to your temple and it'll do the rest on it's own."

Dumbledore nodded, "Remus, Neville, we'd better get moving."

"I'm coming too!" Ginny stated, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Remus exchanged looks with Dumbledore. The old wizard nodded and then said, "Very well, let's go."

A green light shot out from the Dark Lord's wand flying toward Harry.

Harry flinched and then suddenly the green light stopped, as though hitting some invisible shield or wall. Harry rubbed his eyes in disbelief, watching the green light float away from him and toward professor Weiss.

Maunrose was looking transfixed at the Cherished Star, a bright blue light was appearing to grow inside the center of it as it began to lift her off the ground.

Harry and Voldemort both stepped back from Maunrose, while Hermione and Ron looked at her with amazed expressions.

When light grew to engulf the Chamber, Dementors throughout the grounds of Hogwarts began to wail.

At the same moment, the Cruciatus curse had been lifted off of Severus. Laying weakly on the ground, he looked up and saw Maunrose hovering above the ground looking like she was on fire. She was completely surrounded in a bluish white-hot haze that was so bright he was trying to shield his eyes. "Maunrose!" he uttered before he felt himself pass out.

Lord Voldemort had dropped to his knees completely in shock by the power unleashed by the Cherished Star. He could feel it's power welling up inside of him and he knew it was making him stronger. He laughed maniacally while the screams of the Dementors reached their peak.

Harry had dropped to his knees as well, the scar on his forehead was tingling. He reached up to touch it, when he did the tingling feeling went away. "My scar!" He said in shock, moving his hand nervously over where it had once been. "It's gone!" He then looked toward the center of the light emanating from where Professor Weiss had been.

Without warning, the windows throughout Hogwarts shattered. As the Dementors broke apart in flaming pieces. Releasing the souls of the people they had kissed that night.

The light continued to grow, now covering all of Hogwarts castle and Hogsmeade. The grounds outside began to bulge and swell.

The giants, still being attacked, screamed in terror, struggling to throw off the spiders and run away.

Suddenly the light flickered as it retreated into the Cherished Star, moments later the sneakascope exploded. Slamming Harry, Lord Voldemort and Maunrose into opposite walls with a brutal force.

The swelling earth above the chamber sank in a sudden motion causing a shock wave, which was visibly seen rolling out wards.

"LOOK OUT!" Hagrid shouted to those around him, seeing the massive tidal wave of earth flying toward them.

Madame Hooch and the quidditch teams scrambled to pick up villagers to get them out of the way of the shockwave. Hagrid even rushed to pick up a few villagers and toss them up and over the rolling earth just seconds before it slammed into them, sending Hagrid and those left around him, flying in all directions.

The wave then continued to move outwards for miles, shaking Hogwarts violently.

Inside the chamber, stones came crashing down. Ron threw himself over Hermione quickly shielding her. The moment he had, a baseball sized stone hit him square in the arm, shattering the bone. He screamed in agony, holding Hermione closer to him.

When the shaking subsided, a stunned silence had fallen over the castle.

Inside, Death Eaters and students alike watched as the souls of those who had been kissed by the Dementors, find their way back to their bodies.

Dumbledore, Remus, Ginny, and Neville were quickly making their way toward the Chamber of Secrets.

On the grounds, the remaining giants were running away in terror. Aragog and his sons scurried after them, leaving Hagrid, the Centaurs, and the flyers looking to Hogwarts Castle in shock.

Inside the Chamber of Secrets, the dust was settling. Ron moaned when he saw the bone sticking out of his arm. He grit his teeth as he moved to let Hermione get up.

Hermione was shaking, and quickly glanced over to the pile of rocks that Harry was trying to climb out of. Turning to Ron she noticed his broken arm, grabbing Pettigrew's wand, she quickly worked to brace it.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord, was sure that he had just been given the strength of ten wizards. He got up quickly, brushing himself off and finding his wand, he wiped the blood away from his forehead while making his way toward Harry, laughing.

Severus had come to and watched in horror when Lord Voldemort stood up.

Harry was pinned, busily working to throw the pile of rocks off of himself. Watching Lord Voldemort making his way to him.

Maunrose had come to, seeing the Dark Lord her first thought was Harry. She tried to move but found she was too weak, forcing herself, she began to crawl toward Harry.

When Hermione was about finished bracing Ron's arm. She noticed Ron looking panicked and then he yelled, "Harry!" She turned and to her horror she saw that Voldemort had reached Harry.

Voldemort was laughing uncontrollably, looking down at Harry. "At last! Harry Potter you are MINE!" He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, running toward Harry.

But it was too late.

_"AVADA KERDAVRA!"_ Shouted the Dark Lord triumphantly.

Harry flinched and waited for the curse to hit him. But, for the second time that night, he had not been harmed.

Realizing he was still around he looked up to see Lord Voldemort's stunned expression.

The Dark Lord was perplexed, shouting out the killing curse again only to see nothing come out of his wand.

Harry, now rising to his feet, he looked Voldemort straight in the eye, holding his wand in his hand.

The Dark Lord took several steps back still shouting the killing curse at Harry without it having any affect on him.

Harry raised his wand and pointed at Lord Voldemort's chest. Without even flinching, he said clearly, _"FRANTIMATUS FRIGIDA!"_ A bright white light shot out from Harry's wand hitting Lord Voldemort square in the chest.

The Dark Lord could feel his heart freeze as a coldness swept throughout his body. Seconds later his heart shattered into pieces, his lifeless body then fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

For a moment no one moved in the Chamber. Everyone had their eyes on Harry.

Several minutes passed as Harry stood staring blankly at the Dark Lord's dead body, slowly lowering his wand. Seconds later, he collapsed to his knees.

"It's over." He said numbly, "It's finally over."

Severus fell onto his back with exhausted relief, as Maunrose let out a deep breath. Hermione ran back to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. Ron winced in pain, when she shouted for joy that they had all survived.

Hurried footsteps came pounding into the Chamber of Secrets, Dumbledore and a crowd of people soon came rushing in.

Ginny immediately ran to Harry and embraced him in her arms, before he crumpled into a ball crying bitterly.

"It's all right. It's all right." Ginny said, holding him close and rocking him back and forth. "I love you. I love you." Tears of relief flowed from her eyes.

Dumbledore quickly ordered those around him to see to the injured, while he was looking at the dead body of Lord Voldemort.

Severus was lying semiconscious on the floor when Maunrose crawled over to where he lay.

"Severus? Severus, are you all right?" She asked, gazing at him searchingly.

He half opened his eyes and peered up at her. "Maunrose . . . " he breathed.

"Severus . . . oh . . . " She sniffled, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why, after I was . . . Why did you risk your life for me?"

Severus coughed weakly and looked deep into her eyes, saying softly, "Because . . . Because I love you." His eyes fluttered shut, his body lay limp on the floor.

"Severus? SEVERUS?" Maunrose said shaking him to wake up, but he lay there motionless. "NO! ...SEVERUS! ...No!" Maunrose cried, full of sorrow and regrets. Burying her head on his chest she sobbed, "Oh, Severus . . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry . . . Please, Severus?"

"Maunrose?" Remus asked softly, having checked for a pulse. "He's alive. He's alive." She let out a relieved sigh. He then grabbed her shoulders and said, "But we've got to get him to the hospital wing, right now."

He put his hands on Maunrose's. "Maunrose, you have to let him go, it'll be all right." She let go of Severus while Remus moved to put his arms around her to carry her. "That's the way."

Remus picked her up and then looked to Neville, giving a nod.

_"Mobilicorpus!"_ She had heard Neville say. Severus' body began to float and follow Neville out of the room.

Maunrose, allowed herself to collapse in Remus' arms before losing conscienceless.

The battle was over.

**A/N Frantimatus Frigida is our made up spell. It means Shattered Cold.**


	16. Chapter 16

Severus heard his words echo through the darkness. Feeling himself falling, he desperately moved his hands around trying to find something to stop his descent. 

Just when he had given up hope, he felt himself stop. Confusion set in, he wanted to know what had happened and where he had stopped, but all he saw around him was darkness. "Hello?" He shouted hopelessly.

Suddenly a small ball of light appeared, it began to grow and take on a human form. He stared at it perplexedly wondering what was going to happen next.

And then, there she was.

Severus, stood in the same spot for several moments, wondering if he was imaging her.

"Hi, Severus." She said, softly floating toward him. Her robes of white drifting slowly behind her.

"Is it really . . . ?" He asked, feeling his heart pounding.

"Yes, it's really me." She replied, smiling at him lovingly.

Severus sighed as he eagerly took her up in his arms. "Oh Emily!"

She returned his embrace.

"Oh all these years of longing to see you and now . . . you're here." He cried. With joyous tears streaming down his face, he gently took her face in his hands. "I have so much to tell you."

"I know you do, Severus" Emily replied, placing her hands over his. "But you cannot stay here to tell me."

He let her go, looking at her with a confused expression. "What? Why?"

"Because you need to go back to where you came from. You need to go back to Maunrose."

Severus, felt himself blush. She knew about Maunrose. Oh boy how was he going to explain things.

Emily laughed and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Oh Severus, of course I knew about her. I have been watching you, and I have wept at the loneliness and the emptiness you have felt in your heart for me. I longed for you to find happiness. To be with someone that would make your life fulfilled until we can be together again." She said, this time taking his face in her hands, looking at him seriously. "Severus, I chose Maunrose to be with you. You have to go back."

Severus felt his jaw drop when he heard her words. "But Emily . . . " He found himself mumbling.

She gently placed her forefinger on his lips and said, "She loves you Severus, and you love her. We will all one day be reunited but it is not this day." Gazing deeply into his eyes she gave a sorrowful look, "I have lingered to long, and I must return to where I came from. Severus please go back."

"Don't go." He begged, wrapping his arms around her.

"I am always with you Severus, never forget that I love you." Emily replied. She held his gaze for a few seconds before she softly kissed Severus' lips, and then drifting through his arms, she was gone.

Severus felt the bitter-sweetness of seeing her go from his life again, as he felt himself falling back into the darkness.

Maunrose sat beside, Severus' bed in the Hogwarts hospital wing. It had been days since the invasion and she though she still felt weak, she demanded to remain next to Severus when he awoke from his coma.

She was not alone however on this day. Dumbledore had stopped by to visit her and see how she was doing. And he wasn't the only one. She smiled tiredly around the bed at the faces of Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny.

They were each busily discussing the events that had happened.

"Percy will be fine . . . though we'll never know if he'll speak to my father again." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe that git told dad _he_ forgave him. As if dad was the one that did anything wrong." Ron said bitterly.

"Ron, it's Percy. What I don't understand is how they could've gotten in. I thought there were enchantments and special spells that would warn us of an invasion. What went wrong?" Hermione asked.

"To answer your question, Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied, "It is true that there are special enchantments and spells protecting the students of Hogwarts. However in this case we were not only invaded from outside, but from within."

"You mean the Slytherins?" Minerva asked.

"Exactly. I have learned that Draco Malfoy had been recruiting students in the house of Slytherin to aid in Lord Voldemort's plan to invade Hogwarts, having become a Death Eater sometime during the year. These group of students went about studying how to reverse the enchantments and spells in their free time. And on the night of the invasion they each snuck about the halls of Hogwarts undoing the enchantments and spells. But they were not the only means whereby the Death Eaters got in. There are seven secret tunnels leading into Hogwarts from various locations. And some of them used these tunnels to get in, Voldemort included."

"All this for Harry? I mean I understand that he wanted him dead, no offense Harry, but to risk an invasion?" Minerva said.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "It does seem strange that he would risk so much. But killing Harry wasn't the only thing he wanted. There was the Cherished Star, and I have found out that Draco Malfoy had been given the assignment to retrieve it."

"That explains the photo." Maunrose mumbled, then looking toward Harry she said, "I have a question."

"Yes." Dumbledore asked.

"I have been wondering, Harry, why you said you were the only one that can defeat Lord Voldemort? Er . . . not that you didn't."

Harry giggled sheepishly and replied, "I think I'll let Professor Dumbledore answer this one for me."

Everyone looked at Dumbledore, waiting in anxious anticipation for his explanation.

"It is all because of a prophecy given years ago before Harry was born." Dumbledore replied.

"What prophecy?" Maunrose asked.

Dumbledore began to recite, **_"The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches . . . Born to Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him, Born as the Seventh Month Dies . . . And the Dark Lord Will Mark Him as His Equal, but He Will Have Power the Dark Lord Knows Not . . . And Either must Die at the Hand of the Other for Neither Can Live While the Other Survives . . . The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord Will Be Born as the Seventh Month Dies . . . "_**

Silence fell, everyone was staring at Harry, the words of the prophecy ringing through their minds.

Ron shaking his head, asked, "My god, Harry. And you've known all this time?"

Harry looked at Ron and nodded. "Since the night, Sirius was killed." He whispered, then looking toward Dumbledore he asked, "Professor Dumbledore? About that night, I've been wondering why you didn't kill Voldemort when you had the chance?"

"I wondered when you would ask." Dumbledore mumbled, then giving a tired sigh he replied, "It was because if I had done so, you would have also died."

Harry's eyes widened, while everyone stared at Dumbledore. "You already know about what happened the night your parents died. And how your mother's sacrifice had saved you from the killing curse, reversing the effects of the curse onto Voldemort, which in turn he had transferred some of his powers over to you. That night a magical bond was created between the two of you, and it was this bond that enabled his soul to remain alive until such a time where he could rejuvenate and comeback.

"When he used your blood to resurrect himself, your life forces became melded together. It somehow cemented the link between the two of you. You were a part of his mind and he was a part of yours. It was not possible for you to kill him without killing yourself in the process." He paused to look at Maunrose. "Because there was still another prophecy yet to be fulfilled."

Maunrose felt a tingly feeling throughout her body as her uncle looked at her. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Just as it was Harry's destiny to defeat Lord Voldemort. It was your destiny, Maunrose, to enable him to do it."

"What?" Said Maunrose and Harry at the same time, looking at Dumbledore with gapping expressions.

Dumbledore sighed again, nodding. "Your Grandmother, Maunrose, was a talented witch and also a seerer. Shortly after she had learned she was expecting your mother, she had a vision.

_**"Two it Will Take to Defeat a Great Evil That Will Soon Darken Our World . . . One Will Be Chosen, One Will Not . . . The One Will Clear the Way for the Chosen to Vanquish the Evil . . . They Shall Join Forces Together in a Power Not Known to the Evil . . . And with this Power They Shall Restore Peace and Hope to a World Filled with Despair."**_

"In this vision she saw a young woman fighting alongside a younger wizard. Your Grandmother believed that it was her unborn child who would fulfill the prophecy. Your mother, Caristella, was a very talented witch from a young age. She was one of the best aurors the ministry had ever seen. And when Lord Voldemort came into power we thought she was the one spoken of in the prophecy. But we were mistaken." Dumbledore said, sadden by the memory of her mother. "Two weeks before she died, Caristella knew she was not the one who would fulfill the prophecy. It was after she had discovered this that she came to me and first told me about the Cherished Star."

Maunrose and Harry, looked at one another while Dumbledore continued to explain.

"You see, the Cherished Star was originally to be an anti-dementor device, unlike a patronus, it was meant to weaken the Dementors. But in using it she discovered that not only did it weakened a Dementor, it had the ability to kill them. She also discovered on one occasion, fighting against a Death Eater, it had the ability to drain the magical powers of an opponent."

A chill went up Maunrose's spine as Hermione asked, "But how?"

"By the most pure and simplest of emotions. Love. The power of love is the strongest emotion that one can possess. The Cherished Star simply amplifies this power in such a way that it overwhelms Dementors, and if exposed long enough, they burst. The same can be said of Dark Magic. The Cherished star overpowers any evil thought or intention to the point it will become weak and powerless. The longer the exposure the weaker the opponent becomes.

"Voldemort, had learned of the Cherished Star from his network of Death Eaters implanted within the Ministry of Magic. Your mother knew, Maunrose, that if the Cherished Star were to ever fall into Lord Voldemort's hands it would have the power to destroy the world. She sacrificed herself to keep it safe. And Voldemort never learned the true worth of the Cherished Star."

"But he couldn't use it." Hermione said puzzled.

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "He tried to but nothing happened."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, he couldn't have been able to use it. Even if he had the ability to love."

"What do you mean?" Maunrose asked.

"When your mother came to me, we sealed the Cherished Star's destiny to you, Maunrose. Which in turn made it a more powerful weapon. So as an extra precaution we locked it with a key that only you could use to open it."

"A key? But I had no key." Maunrose said confused.

Dumbledore smiled at her and said, "Ah, but you did, and you've been wearing it for the majority of the year."

"My locket?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Since love is an emotion felt by the heart, your locket resting near your heart, acts like a gateway from your heart to the Cherished Star. When you used this key to unleash the power of the Cherished Star, your destiny became fulfilled. You were the only one who could sever the bond that held Voldemort and Harry together. And in using the Cherished Star, you stripped Voldemort of his magical powers, which thereby enabled Harry to fulfill his destiny, and in turn saved Harry's life. The Cherished Star is also the reason why your scar no longer exists, Harry."

"Is that why you asked me to come?" Maunrose asked feeling overwhelmed.

He nodded yet again.

"Did my father know about all of this?"

"Yes, your father was the one who hid the Cherished Star away for safe keeping. He knew of its power and your destiny, Maunrose, as well as Harry's. He made sure that you had it in your possession before you came here as a way of protecting you. Though I suspected, I did not know you had it here at Hogwarts till just recently."

Maunrose shook her head in disbelief as Harry absently rubbed his forehead where the scar had been. Everyone else remained silent in awe by what they had just heard.

"But the Dark Lord wasn't the only one that was affected by the Cherished Star." Said Ginny suddenly, breaking the silence.

"No, he was not. Its power seems to have affected all the Death Eaters as well as the students responsible for the invasion." Replied Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen to all of them?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore gave a sigh, "Since the invasion none of them have regained their magical abilities. The Ministry has sent the finest physicians to examine the situation and they have concluded that it requires the Cherished Star to reverse the effects. Unfortunately, it no longer exists, and so they have deemed the loss to be irreversible. The Ministry has decided to allow them a life of servitude under the guidance of the house elves. And the ones that have committed the more extreme crimes have been sentenced to execution. Bellatrix and Lucius are among them."

"Has Lucius been informed of Draco's death?" Hermione asked sullenly.

"Yes, Miss Granger, he has been informed and is quite devastated by the loss of his son."

"How long do they plan to keep you as the Minister of Magic?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"It is hard to say at this point, Minerva. I am hoping that I will return before the next school year." Dumbledore replied.

"Which could be delayed, since it looks like it'll take sometime to repair the damage." Said Remus.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, the beginning of the school year will be, but not by that much, Remus. Even if you are taking a few weeks off for your marriage this summer; I still expect to start the school year as close to September first as we can get."

"Marriage?" Maunrose asked looking to Remus with a hopeful smile.

Remus blushed as he cleared his throat and smiled, "Yes, Romlie and I will be getting married later this summer. We were going to tell you Maunrose . . . "

Maunrose squealed with laughter. "I knew it! I knew it! Oh I'm so happy for you both!"

After several congratulations, silence fell on them. Their minds replaying the events of the last couple of days.

"Can you believe that some idiot from the ministry actually tried to arrest Harry?" Ginny said, breaking the silence again.

"What?" Replied Hermione and Ron together.

"Yeah," Harry blushed, "They tried to arrest me, because I had killed Voldemort."

"You're kidding." Maunrose, Minerva and Remus said dumbfounded.

Harry shook his head and laughed.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "No, it is true. Someone within the ministry did try to arrest Harry. But not to worry, the majority of the wizards on the council of the ministry sided that it was in self defense and therefore not worthy of punishment."

"Yeah, well I'd like to get my hands on that idiot and strangle him." Ginny said angrily.

"Ah now, don't worry," Harry replied, taking her hand in his and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "The ministry has reassigned him to cleaning up the owl loft in the mail room."

Everyone laughed.

"Speaking of mail, I received a letter from Viktor this morning." Hermione giggled.

"How did he take the news of your changed affections?" Maunrose asked.

"Apparently he was relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes. He had met someone else while attending some function and fell in love with her. They have been dating since Valentine's Day. The coward didn't know how to tell me." Hermione said, turning to look at Ron, giving him a loving smile. "But it doesn't matter now."

Ron, returning her smile, wrapped his arms around her saying, "Yeah, I'm happy for him, though I'm _REALLY_ happy for me. And I hope we beat his team in the world cup this year."

Everyone giggled.

"So what about you and Severus, Maunrose?" Dumbledore asked.

Maunrose blushed. "We cleared up the misunderstanding we had earlier, and are once again friends."

"Just friends?" Ask Minerva, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I heard or saw in the great hall." Said Remus smiling at Maunrose teasingly.

"Me either." Said Ron.

"Nore I." Hermione replied, nodding in agreement.

Maunrose could feel her blush deepen. It was possible that Remus had overheard Severus say he loved her. Though, even if he hadn't, there was no doubt how she felt about him.

But before she could say anything, Severus moaned, rolling his head from sided to side.

Maunrose quickly grabbed his hand. "Severus?"

Severus started to come to. At first everything was blurry and he could slightly make out a voice calling his name. As his head cleared more he realized that it was Maunrose who was calling him, he smiled when he saw her beautiful face looking at him.

"Hey there stranger." She said smiling warmly.

Remembering Emily's words, he felt inspired to do something he had been longing to do since the night of the Walpurgis ball. Raising his hand he motioned her to come closer.

"What? Do you need something?" She asked looking worried and moving in to hear his request.

When her face was close enough, he gently placed his hands on either side and pulled her into him. Rapturous pleasure filled every cell in his body as he felt her lips on his. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around her bringing her in closer to him.

Maunrose was filled with a giddy school girl happiness. First, in knowing that Severus was going to be fine. And second, that he had wrapped his arms around her, kissing her with a passion, she had only ever dreamed about.

"I love you." He whispered, letting her go a little.

She wanted to tell him how she felt, but a sudden realization caught her attention.

Severus smiled, watching her blush looking to overcome by emotion to reply.

"Uh Severus?" She finally managed to say.

"Yes?" he asked, tenderly brushing her cheek with his hand.

"You do realize that we're not alone . . . right?"

He suddenly felt a coldness rush through him as he realized that he was in the hospital wing, in a gown and lying in bed.

He looked to his left and saw Lupin giving him an embarrassed smile and salute. Dumbledore was sitting next to him looking nonchalantly as always, next to him sat Minerva McGonagall who was grinning, excitedly giving him two thumbs up. Then there was Ron Weasley with his arms wrapped around Hermione Granger's shoulders and close by was Potter holding hands with Ginny Weasley. All four of them were standing with gapping expressions.

The more he looked around, the more he realized that he had just kissed the woman he loved with at least a quarter of the student population looking on, all of whom were staring with the same stunned expressions as Potter and his friends.

"WHAT?" He said in his usual loathsome sounding voice, "HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN TWO PEOPLE KISS?"

There was no change in their reactions.

"STOP YOUR GAPPING OR I SHALL DEDUCT POINTS FROM EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" He yelled.

The response was instantaneous as the students went out of their way to not look at Professor Snape. Satisfied, he looked back at Maunrose who was smiling and trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked somewhat annoyed.

Maunrose couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, she was quickly followed by the group gathered around his bed.

Severus could feel himself blush from getting angry, things were not going like he had hoped.

"What?" He asked again, this time sounding even more annoyed.

"Oh, Severus." Maunrose said, wiping away the tears from her eyes, "We're just loving the way you're so loveable."

Before Severus could protest, Maunrose kissed him back just to let him know the feeling was mutual.

"I love you too." She whispered, smiling at his twinkling dark eyes.

**THE END**

**A/N:** _We hope that you have enjoyed our fanfiction. If you have any questions feel free to e-mail us. Oh and check out our preview to the Sequel._


End file.
